


The Talented

by DXDWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, High School, Lemon, Magic, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 66,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DXDWriter/pseuds/DXDWriter
Summary: This is a copy of my Story from Wattpad. I will try and keep it up to date.The Royal Academy for the Talented, is a school for Magic. It's an all girls school, for the simple reason that only girls can use magic. Until now.This is a reader insert.I do not own any of the images, they were just downloaded from the internet
Kudos: 3





	1. Preface

Birth

Two hundred and thirty five years ago

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

The scream resonated around the small birthing chamber, as the Lady Punisher bucked in agony. In her four hundred and twenty-three years, she had never felt pain like this before. Not from her many battles, and certainly not from birthing. She had given birth many times before, and all eighty-two of her children had been strong and healthy, although many had died of old age by now. This birth was different though, this would be the birth of a new Sorcerer. She looked at Mara, her head midwife, and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Not long now, Mara," she said, "she is impatient to be born."

She bit down another scream, as the pain intensified, and her three midwives looked at her with concern and compassion in their eyes. The youngest one started to cry, but with a quick jab from Mara, she pulled herself together, wiped her tears, and prepared a fresh cold cloth for her Lady's forehead. The cloth did nothing to relieve her pain though. She was burning up, but it was nothing a simple damp cloth could ease. She reached out and took hold of the young midwife's hand and squeezed it, slightly harder than she had intended.

"This is not a sad day my girl," she said "this is a glorious day. You are about to witness the birth of a Talented. Not every..."

Her words choked off, as she screamed again. She didn't know how much longer she could survive this pain, but thankfully it would be over soon, and she would be able to join the Goddess in the eternal afterlife. The child had to be close now. Her Divine Ovary felt like it would burst any second, releasing her magic for the new Lady Punisher to absorb.

"Push, my Lady." said Mara, "You need to push."

She pushed with all her might, and a calm came over her, despite the pain, as she felt her daughter being born.

_Not long now my Goddess. I will be with you soon._

A baby crying pulled her attention, and she looked down at her beautiful girl. Her daughter born from her Divine Egg. Her replacement.

_Be wise and merciful my little Leanne. Honor the Goddess, and Honor your Queen._

"There is another, my Lady," came the urgent voice of Mara, "it's twins."

_No! She will die. My poor girl._

The pain was so intense now, that she could barely keep her sanity. She could feel the fabric of her Divine Ovary tearing. It didn't seem like it was waiting on a second child. She pushed desperately. The girl would die anyway, but she wanted her to at least be able to breathe air once.

_Will she join you my Goddess? I must name her._

"She's here, my Lady. She..." Mara's words were cut short, and all three midwives let out shocked cries.

The Lady punisher looked down at Mara, holding up a second baby.

"It... it... it's a boy, my Lady." she stammered, a look of horror and disbelief on her face.

_A boy? That's not possible... My husband will be so happy._

"Look at the girl, my Lady"

_I promised him a boy. We tried for so many years._

"Look at the girl, my Lady, you must look at the girl."

_He is such a scraggly little thing._

"The girl, my Lady, the girl."

"His name will be (y/n)." said the Lady Punisher, as everything went dark, "Tell my Lord, Mara, I want his name to be (y/n)."

"Yes, my Lady, but the girl..."

It seemed like Mara was sounding panicked, but she couldn't worry about that now. Her time had come at last. Her Divine Ovary burst, white flames consumed her body, turning her to ash, and the pain was finally gone.

In the beginning

In the beginning, after the big bang, the Gods traveled the new universe claiming worlds to be their own. The Goddess Sorcer traveled for a long age, until she found the perfect planet. It was a large rock around a benign star, with vast oceans and great mountains. She smiled, and she set about forging her world. She breathed life into the dirt, and plants started to grow. In no time the planet was covered in a multitude of species of vegetation, from delicate wildflowers, to mighty oaks. Next she populated the world with insects, to pollinate her plants, and to feast on the dead and decaying ones. It was at this time that the God Barbar showed up. Sorcer was powerful enough that she could have forced him away, but his tongue was slick, and he persuaded her to share her new world.

"Think how wonderful a world could be, with two such powerful Gods building it." he said, and the Goddess acquiesced.

The two Gods set about populating the world with animals, but Sorcer was soon regretting her decision. Barbar seemed to take delight in fashioning predators to prey on her creations, and he would patronisingly explain how this was just the 'circle of life'. Sorcer valued beauty and wisdom above all, but Barbar valued strength and aggression and these traits came out over and over again in his creations. When the world was complete, Barbar claimed the highlands to the north as his own, and forged a great fortress there. He pulled a large throne from the stone, where he sat to watch over 'his' world. Sorcer moved to an island in the south, and built a tall tower, where she could watch her creations evolve.

Barbar soon became bored with his world, and he spoke to Sorcer once more, with a new proposal.

"We should create a people, to rule over this world." he said, "You create the females, and I will create the males. It will be an amazing race. We should model them in our own form, and this world will be their playground."

Sorcer considered this, and agreed. She lovingly created the females of the species, making them wise and beautiful, and awaited Barbar's males. As expected, the males were strong and aggressive, but what Sorcer didn't expect, was that they were aggressive to members of their own race. They fought each other for dominance, the winners claiming the females, and forcing themselves on them, raping any women that did not accept them. As the population grew, the 'humans', as Barbar had decided to call them, split up in to separate tribes. These tribes soon went to war with each other, and Sorcer's beautiful females were dragged into this, too often the spoils of war, claimed by the victors. Sorcer sat atop her tower watching her creations suffer, and she wept.

Birth

Two hundred and thirty five years ago

The talent transferred to the baby, and sought out the divine ovary, as had happened with every birth of a talented, for thousands of years, only, for the first time ever there was not one to be found. The power flooded into the reproductive organs of the little baby, infusing itself, and Mara let out a cry of horror, as she watched the baby boy's little manhood start to expand. She nearly dropped the baby, and had to rest him on the birthing bed, next to his little sister. She had failed her Lady. Failed like no midwife had ever failed before, and there was the evidence right before her. The poor little baby's manhood and balls were large enough that most adult men would be proud of them. It was at the same time, both beautiful, and grotesque. What a pitiful, unforgivable waste of a Talent.

_The boy has no mana to cast the collection spell, if he even knows it, but at least the massive mana store of the Lady will be collected by the female child, little Leanne. She can put it to use. She will just not be one of the Talented._

The girl, who had been deprived of the talent that was rightfully hers, instinctively cast the spell to absorb all of the mana around her, all of the mana released by the splitting of her mother's divine ovary. As soon as the spell brushed against her brother, his talent sparked into action. Mirror magic. The ability to reflect a spell back at it's sender. The boy had neither mana or the instinct to cast the collection spell, but thanks to his sister, he was now collecting mana from her. The faster she sucked it up from all around them, young (y/n) stole it directly from her. Leanne started screaming, as if she could sense that something was very wrong, but there was nothing that could be done, this was the curse and the blessing of the Punisher. (y/n)'s spell continued to collect mana from little Leanne, even after she could suck no more from the environment, until finally, he pulled the last drop from her, causing her tiny divine ovary to burst. She was consumed by white flames, and turned to ash, just like her mother had done only minutes before.

In the beginning

For over five thousand years, Sorcer watched her beautiful females suffer at the hands of Barbar's males, and when she could take it no more, she forged a plan, and went to Barbar with her own proposal. He was bored again, and listened eagerly to what she had to say.

"Our humans have prospered," she said, "and they dominate this world, but we should create a superior race, to rule over them."

Barbar seemed intrigued, so she continued, "They should be like our humans, but we should infuse them with our own divine power. Create, one hundred, or even one thousand, elite humans, to form our own elite armies to conquer the land. You an army of males, and me an army of females, of course."

Sorcer had to be careful with how she presented this to Barbar. He needed to feel like he was going to get one over on her yet again.

"We will gift our elites with the skills we treasure most. Mine will be the most beautiful women the world has ever seen. We will divide all of our power amongst our people, so it will be the last time we will be able to create anything on our world, but these will be the ultimate creations, so that will not matter."

The idea of giving up their powers was the dangerous part, that might make Barbar suspicious, so she pushed on quickly, "Because of the laws of the gods, we can not directly intervene on our world, and this has become boring, but because these new creations will contain our godly power, we will be able to make some provisos. We will reserve the ability to be able to either speak to all of them at one time for a short period, or to be able to possess the body of one of them for a single week. They will not know they are possessed, but we will be able to guide them in subtle ways, and we will share all of their feelings. Personally, I want to experience what my females feel when a man makes love to them. These provisos will apply to all of our elite humans, or their descendants, and we will be able to use one or the other, once every hundred years."

That was it. Sorcer could see that Barbar had fallen for her scheme. She could see that he was already thinking about possessing the male that was making love to any female she possessed. Probably even about raping her. But he would be sadly mistaken. She would show him how beauty and wisdom would win out over strength and aggression.

Barbar set about his task immediately, and Sorcer was happy to see that he was doing it exactly as she predicted. He decided to build two thousand males, thinking he was being sly, and assuming that even though his divine power was being spread thinly, they would still be far more powerful that any female Sorcer would produce. He made his males, eight feet tall, with the strength of ten normal males, and he gave them a life expectancy of two hundred years. They would storm down from his mountain, and conquer the land. It would be glorious. He called his people Barbarians, and was happy.

Sorcer took her time with her creations, forging the most beautiful one hundred women to ever grace her earth. They would be irresistible to all males, but this was just the start. Her divine power would not go to waste. She would give her people the gift of magic, and each of the one hundred would also get a unique talent. One of their ovaries, she would adapt to contain the magic, and the talent, and it would contain only a single divine egg. This egg would be very choosy about the sperm it would allow to penetrate it, ensuring only a fit healthy girl would be born, to continue the line. The magic would sustain the girl, meaning she would be forever young, but once the child from the divine egg was born, all of her powers would be transferred to it, and she would die, to take her place in the afterlife. This would ensure that, unlike the creations of Barbar, who would be diluted after only a few generations, her children would always be one hundred pure born elites. She would call her people Sorcerers. Their normal ovary would release one egg per year, unlike the one per month of normal females, meaning her Sorcerers would be able to experience the joys of motherhood many times before they die, since they would never get to raise their true child born from their divine egg. Their replacement.

Her sorcerers would be the greatest force on her world, and no man would ever rule over them. They would breed with any man they chose. They would have dozens of normal children, before, after a long life, they would finally birth a new sorcerer, and then take their place next to her in the afterlife.

Since they would age slowly, then stop aging all together while still young and beautiful, Sorcer had to do something to ensure that they would not simply decide to not breed at all, and therefore live forever. Only gods were allowed to live forever. So she gave them a desire to breed. It would start as an urge while they were young, and grow stronger and stronger as they aged. After they were two hundred years old, the urge would be insatiable, and once they found the perfect male to father a new replacement, they would keep him, and take his seed repeatedly. The lovemaking would be epic, and make up for generations of her females being raped and abused by Barbar's males. To make sure that each sorcerer would have a good life, the divine egg would not seek out the perfect seed until the Sorcerer was at least two hundred years old, but then the older she became, the more likely the egg would take the next good seed available.

Sorcer sat back in her tower, happy at last, and watched as both her Sorcerers and Barbar's Barbarians made their mark on the world.

Two hundred and thirty four years ago

"I can't believe the size of young Master (y/n)'s, er, equipment." said Ruby, (y/n)'s new young nursemaid, her cheeks flushed.

"I know." said Senna, the older nursemaid, "It's even grown since he was born, so the Goddess only knows how big it will be when he is a young man. It, er, works too."

"What do you mean, 'It works'?" said Ruby, "I mean, I know it stands on end, I've seen that when he sleeps, but you don't mean anything else do you?"

Senna cackled and winked at Ruby conspiratorially as she handed her the young boy.

"I have to bathe him every night before you put him to bed," she said "and I make sure to, er, polish his sword really well, if ya get my meaning."

"No!" said Ruby, shocked.

"Why not?" asked Senna, "The little mite seems to like it well enough. You should see his little body buck, as he shoots his stuff. He is better endowed than my husband too, and it's far more fun to play with him. I can't wait until he is older, and maybe he will want to show old Senna some gratitude."

"But, but, isn't that wrong?" said Ruby, "Couldn't you get in trouble?"

"From who?" snapped Senna, "There is no Lady to the house anymore, and what is the Master going to do? You know the law. No man can harm a woman. He couldn't punish us if he wanted to. Besides, I do the same for the master on occasion. The Goddess says that men are on this world to serve women. I am just following the command of the Goddess."

"I guess." said Ruby.

"You should try it." said Senna, "It's very, er, stimulating."

In the beginning

No sooner than Barbar finished forging his Barbarians, they started fighting amongst themselves. Each one was trying to assert his dominance, to become the ruler of this new tribe. Sorcer laughed as she watched on, as Barbar's new master race was cutting itself apart, and they were dying by the dozens. Barbar had to use one of his skills that could only be used every one hundred years, and spoke to all of his Barbarians.

"STOP!" he cried in a godly voice, "Listen to me my Barbarians. Your war is not with each other. You must go forth from my mountain, and conquer the world. Subjugate the human race under your rule. Rape and impregnate all of the women you find. That is how you decide your king. The Barbarian who rules the largest kingdom of mankind will be your leader, and will lead you all to glory. The Barbarian who leaves behind the greatest dynasty, will be the one that sits by my side in the eternal afterlife. Go forth my hoard, and feast upon the world."

With a mighty roar, the Barbarians swarmed forth from the mountain, and descended on the unwitting peoples of the world.

On her island, Sorcer was far more prepared. She gifted the talent of 'Leadership' to one of her Sorcerers, so that she could be the Queen, to rule over all. The Leadership talent would grant her undying loyalty from any Sorcerer. If she used her talent on any normal human female, they would instantly become a faithful servant, and if she used it on any human male, he would fall hopelessly in love with her.

To serve as her right hand woman, Sorcer gifted the talent of 'Elemental Mastery' to the Sorcerer that would become the Lady General. She would command the troops, both humans and Sorcerers, to bring victory to her Queen. The Elemental Mastery talent, would give her twice the magic power, whenever she manipulated the elements, meaning she could rain down fire or ice upon her enemies, or call forth mighty tornados.

Finally, to serve as her left hand woman, would be the Lady Punisher. Her talent would be at the same time, useless, and crucial. She would have the 'Mirror Magic' talent. This talent would be useless, in that it would only reflect spells cast against the Lady Punisher, back at the caster. This should never be needed, since all of the Sorcerers should be as one, and it has no use against any non-magic being. But it is crucial, in that, if any Sorcerer ever did step out of line, then the Queen would only have to send forth her Punisher, and her rule would be restored. Sorcer would not allow her people to become divided. In fighting would never weaken them. They would be one hundred strong and united.

Sorcer's people prospered, and soon ruled over her isle in peace. With magic at their disposal, any Barbarian lead army was forced back with ease, and as Sorcer knew, soon, after only a few hundred years, the blood of the Barbarians was diluted enough, that they were not that much bigger and stronger than normal males anymore. They did expand at a frightening rate though, and soon ruled over most of the world, and everywhere they ruled, the females were treated as property, only useful for sex and breeding.

The lands that were ruled over by Sorcerers were the opposite, and the females were the dominant gender, but the males were treated kindly, even if their purpose was still mostly for sex and breeding.

Not everything went to Sorcer's plan though. As the first new generation of Sorcerers were being born, one of divine eggs split, and two new Sorcerers were born. Sorcerer twins. Only one of them received the talent, but they both cast the spell to collect mana, taking about half of it each. There were still one hundred Talented, but now there were one hundred and one Sorcerers. Sorcer knew this could spell doom for her beautiful creations. Her Divine power was also going to be diluted.

There was one Sorcerer that could be her savior though. The Lady Punisher. Because of her talent, Mirror magic, even with twins, only one child would receive the mana, meaning the new Lady Punisher would always have the maximum mana that was originally gifted by the Goddess. Nothing could possibly go wrong there at least...


	2. Chapter 2

Nanna Senna: Oh, you naughty, naughty boy.

(y/n): I'm sorry Nanna Senna. I can't help it.

You sit in the bath, between your Nanna's legs, her breasts pressing into your back, her chin resting on your shoulder, and her strong fingers rubbing your soldier as she cleans it. Her left hand rubs soap into your balls, as her right hand cleans your soldier faster and faster. Then that feeling is coming again. You know you are bad. You know that it is naughty. But you can't help it. And what makes it worse, is it sort of feels good.

Nanna Senna: Don't worry little one, Nanna Senna will always love you, no matter how bad you are.

(y/n): Ahh. I'm sorry Nanna, but I think the bad stuff is coming again.

Nanna Senna: That's okay my naughty boy, Nanna Senna will get rid of the bad stuff for you. You just...

Nanna stops cleaning you, as the door to the bathroom opens.

_Don't stop nanna, don't stop._

It is your father's girlfriend, Miss Clara, and when she sees Nanna cleaning your soldier, her eyes go wide. You cover up with your hands the best you can, and go red in shame.

**Miss Clara**

Miss Clara: Oh my.

(y/n): I'm sorry Miss Clara. My soldier is being bad.

Nanna Senna: Miss Clara. I, I was just bathing young (y/n). I...

Miss Clara: Your Soldier?

(y/n): Nanna Senna calls it that, because it always stands to attention when she is cleaning it.

Miss Clara laughs, then looks past you at Nanna Senna, before looking back at your soldier, and moistening her lips.

Miss Clara: I've heard all about your Nanna cleaning you. My, you do have a large manhood, doesn't he Senna? Larger than his father even.

(y/n): A large what?

Miss Clara: Your soldier cutie. Your soldier is bigger than your father's.

(y/n): I guess that means I'm more bad than he is.

Miss Clara: You just may be. Do you think you're bad?

(y/n): I know I'm bad. Every day when I bath, my soldier stands to attention when Nanna is cleaning it, and then, and then the bad stuff shoots out of it.

Miss Clara: Don't you think you're a little too old to be bathed by your Nanna?

(y/n): Well, yes, but Nanna says that, since I'm the son of a Lady, I should always be bathed by a servant.

Miss Clara: Oh, she does, does she?

Miss Clara opens her dress, and it drops to the floor, revealing her naked body. Unlike Nanna Senna, whose breasts sag down a bit, Miss Clara's breasts are large and firm, and poke out, and for some reason you can't stop looking at them. Your soldier throbs in Nanna's hand, where she still grips it tight, and Miss Clara steps into the bath, and kneels in front of you.

(y/n): Are you going to have a bath too, Miss Clara.

She takes some soap, and rubs it into her breasts then rinses them off, watching you the whole time, as you are transfixed.

Miss Clara: You like these do you?

You rip your eyes away in shame, and look down into the bath, your cheeks getting hot again.

(y/n): I'm sorry, Miss Clara.

Miss Clara: No, that's okay, (y/n), you can look, I don't mind.

Nanna Senna: Where is the Lord, Miss Clara?

Miss Clara shoots Nanna Senna an angry look, and you feel Nanna shake.

Miss Clara: Shut up, Senna. He is away on business, if you must know. You may leave us.

Nanna doesn't move immediately, but after a few seconds, she stands up, and gets out of the bath. A smile returns to Miss Clara's face, and she looks at you again, and you can't help but look at her beautiful body and face.

Miss Clara: What do you think of me, (y/n)?

(y/n): I think you're really pretty, Miss Clara.

Miss Clara: But do you like me?

(y/n): Very much.

Miss Clara: Call me Clara then. Friends call each other by name. I'll tell you something else too, when little boys turn into men, they don't have a bath with their Nanna anymore, they start to bathe with a girl friend.

Clara comes closer to you, rubbing her breasts, and your heart starts to speed up, your soldier throbbing again.

(y/n): You probably shouldn't sit there Clara, that's where the bad stuff shoots. It will go all over you.

Miss Clara: Would you like to touch my breasts, (y/n)?

Your heart is pounding now, and you reach out a hand and stroke Clara's left breast. She smiles, and you move your hand over and pinch her long hard nipple.

Miss Clara: That's it, (y/n), that's what boys do with their girl friends.

She slides a hand down over the small patch of hair between her legs, and stops at her slit.

Miss Clara: Have you seen one of these before?

(y/n): Yes, Nanna Senna has one.

Miss Clara: But did she ever show you inside?

(y/n): Inside?

Miss Clara: Yes, that's where the real treasure is.

She pulls the slit open, revealing a bright pink interior, with a long bit poking out. It looks sort of ugly, but for some reason it really excites you. It makes your soldier throb harder than ever, and you feel like you want to lean forward and kiss it.

Miss Clara: Do you want to touch it? Go on, pinch it, and wiggle it around a bit.

You reach out and gently pinch it, and Clara moans.

(y/n): I'm sorry, was that too hard.

Miss Clara: No, that's good, now wiggle it.

You start to wiggle it, and she starts to move around, moaning again. She squeezes her breasts, and closes her eyes, then lets out another, even louder moan.

Miss Clara: That's it, (y/n), you know just how to treat a girl.

You smile at Clara, and you are enjoying her letting you bathe with her the way men bathe with girl friends, but you have to stop, because you think you might shoot your bad stuff at her, if you keep doing it. She smiles at you, and then pushes her hand even farther down between her legs.

Miss Clara: Now, I'm going to show you my secret place. The real treasure. Look here...

She pulls her fingers apart, revealing a hole, and your heart skips a beat.

Miss Clara: When a girl wants to show she is a real friend, she will let a boy shoot his bad stuff into here. Would you like to do that?

(y/n): I couldn't do that Clara. I couldn't shoot my bad stuff into you.

She turns around facing away from you, leans over, puts her hands at the base of her butt cheeks, and pulls them apart, opening up that hole again. She looks over her shoulder at you, and the way she is looking makes your heart race.

Miss Clara: When a man likes a girl, he will let her show him how much she likes him. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, but I would really like to show you how much I adore you. You do like me don't you, (y/n)?

(y/n): Yes, Clara.

Miss Clara: Slide your soldier into here then.

You get behind Clara, and put your soldier's head against her hole, and you can see there is liquid coming out of it.

(y/n): You're leaking, Clara.

Miss Clara: That is to make it easier for your soldier to get inside. Now hurry up, or I'll think you don't like me.

You push your soldier all the way in, and it feels really good, but Clara screams in pain, so you start to pull out.

(y/n): I'm so sorry, Clara, I didn't mean to hurt you.

Miss Clara: Don't stop now, (y/n). Keep pushing in and out until you shoot the bad stuff, no matter how much you think you're hurting me.

You grab hold of her hips to give yourself leverage, and pull back inside her, then start to go in and out as she told you too. She is immediately moaning, but you carry on, and you feel ashamed, but you really like the feeling.

Miss Clara: That's it, (y/n), faster.

You start to go faster, ramming your soldier into Clara's hole, and her moaning starts to get really loud. The feeling comes again, and you know it won't be long before you shoot the bad stuff.

(y/n): Ahh. The bad stuff is coming, Clara.

Miss Clara: AHH. Call my name, (y/n), when the bad stuff comes, I want you to call my name. AHH.

(y/n): Okay, Clara. Ahh.

Miss Clara: AHH. Clara's is going to make you into a man, (y/n). AHH, AHH, that's it, AHH. OH GODDESS!

(y/n): CLARA!

Miss Clara: (y/n)!

The bad stuff rockets from you like it has never done before, flooding Clara. Your hips involuntarily thrust repeatedly, and you shoot more and more of the bad stuff into Clara's hole. Clara is howling in pain, and her body jerks. Her hole squeezes your soldier, then...

You wake up covered in sweat. You had the dream again, or was it a memory, it's been so long you are no longer even sure anymore. You climb off of your simple cot, and stretch, when you suddenly freeze. You can hear voices. You scramble over to the small window of your prison, and look through the bars, trying to get a glimpse of people for the first time in forever.

_Can it really be people? I'm not imagining it?_

Woman: Work together on the door.

It's a woman's voice. There really are people here. Your heart is racing, and you can't quite believe it. You hear a loud crashing noise, then not long later you hear the talking outside of your door. You try to say 'hello', but it has been so long since you have spoken, and your throat is so dry, that just a squawk comes out. You clear your throat and try again,and it sounds slightly better, so you keep trying, your voice sounding better every time.

(y/n): Hel... Hello.

Woman: Don't worry, we'll have you out of there in no time. Just hold on.

You run up to the door, and look out of the bars there, to see two beautiful women.

Woman2: Get back sweetie.

You move back, and then the door creaks, and flies open as the lock cracks. The two women come rushing in, and one squats down in front of you.

Woman: Are you okay? How long have you been locked in here?

(y/n): Forever.

The two women laugh, then the one in front of you stands up, and holds out her hand for you to take.

Woman: Let's get you out of here.

You take her hand, and she starts to lead you outside. You still can't believe it. You are going to be free at last.

Woman2: You're so skinny, you must be starving you poor thing.

(y/n): I haven't eaten for forever.

Woman2: You haven't bathed for forever either by the smell of you. There is a river outside, you go bath yourself, and we will prepare you some food.

(y/n): Thank you so much. I don't know what to say.

The first woman leads you over to where the river is, while the second one goes over to two horses that are just standing there. She seems to be getting some food out of saddlebags on one horse, but then your attention is drawn to the sound of the river. You let go of the woman's hand, and charge to the river, and she lets out a beautiful laugh.

**Eyra**

Eyra: I guess I'll leave you to it then. I'm Eyra, by the way, and my associate is Zyn. We're scouts for the Royal Guard, so you are totally safe with us here.

You bend down at the river side, and scoop the delicious, cold, fresh water into your mouth. You know from all of your woodcraft lessons with your father, that it is important to drink slowly, if you are dehydrated, so you force yourself to slow down and just take sips. You strip off your clothes, and plunge into the cold water, and submerge yourself, wishing you had some soap. You rub your body, cleaning as best as you can, then you work on your long matted hair. When you feel like you are finally clean, you stand up and turn around, only to hear Eyra scream. She is just standing there, staring at you, and Zyn comes running, then freezes in her tracks when she sees you. They are both just staring at your 'manhood' as Clara told you to call it, and you squat down in the water to cover up.

Eyra: You're a boy.

(y/n): I know.

She turns and sends an accusing look at Zyn, who still can't take her eyes from you.

Eyra: You said we were rescuing a girl, fat lot of good your Talent is.

**Zyn**

Zyn: Hey, I didn't look that close. You got right up in his face and couldn't tell.

Eyra turns her accusing gaze on you, but you can't figure out why she is so upset.

Eyra: I just thought he was very malnourished, and very dirty. Why would I doubt your assessment. I just thought he was an ugly girl.

Zyn: Oh, come on. Girl or boy, you have to admit, he is pretty cute.

Eyra: I can understand the long hair, since you've been locked away, but why the skirt?

(y/n): It's not a skirt, it's a kilt. That is the clan colors of my fathers clan. My clan.

Eyra: You're a Barbarian?

(y/n): My father was.

Eyra: How old are you boy? And why were you locked up?

(y/n): I don't know how old I am, but I was locked up when I was nearly eighteen.

Both of the women start to laugh, and you feel a heat come to your cheeks, embarrassed by how puny you are.

Eyra: You don't look more than twelve.

Zyn: Ten if he's a Barbarian.

(y/n): I'm eighteen, nearly.

Eyra: Your voice hasn't even broken. I mean, I can see that puberty has started, because, well, your thing...

She starts to go red, and this makes her look even more mad at you.

Zyn: Come on, Eyra, let's go to the fire, and give him a chance to get dressed, then when he has some food inside him, he can explain it all to us.

They both turn and start to walk away, but you can still hear Eyra muttereing.

Eyra: I've had two boys of my own. I know what eighteen looks like and I know what twelve looks like.

Zyn: Did you see the size of his weapon?

You glance over to where your clothes are, and look at your dirk resting on top of them.

_It may be small, but it's not like it's meant to be a sword._

You trudge out of the water, shake your hair to get some of the water out, then get dressed, and head over to where the girls are. Your mood brightens as you get closer, and smell the food that is cooking, and your mouth starts to water. Zyn comes over to you with a plate, and smiles at you, giving you a little wink.

Zyn: Don't worry about Eyra. She's a good sort really, and she won't hurt you. She just doesn't like mysteries. We'll sort it all out when you've got some food in you. You need to put a little meat on your bones.

Eyra: And learn some basic math. Eighteen, pfft.

There is some sort of meat on the plate, along with bread and a little pile of nuts and dried fruit, and you sit by the fire and get stuck in. You grab up the meat, and rip chunks off with your teeth, devouring it so fast you can barely taste it.

Zyn: Woah, woah, slow down there kiddo.

Eyra: Maybe he really is a Barbarian.

Zyn: Barbarian or not, he is going to chuck if he keeps that up.

You grin at her and slow down a little, muttering an apology with your mouth full. You finish the meat and move on to the rest of the plate, then when it is finished you look over at Zyn hopeful of another platefull.

Zyn: Let's wait for that lot to go down first. How about we have a little talk now, and you can have some more food in a bit.

(y/n): Okay, thanks for the food.

Eyra: So, for now, I'm just going to ignore your confusion over your age, and we will start with your name.

(y/n): I'm (y/n), son of Geren, son of...

Eyra: Stop! You are on the Holy Isle. Do not disrespect the Goddess with naming your father's line. Here it is your mother lineage that is important.

(y/n): Well, my mother was the Lady Punisher, but she died when I was born.

You hear a sharp intake of breath, and both women look shocked.

Eyra: Is this some sort of sick joke. The Lady Punisher died with no heir, over two hundred years ago. Maybe the worst evil to ever befall the Goddess's chosen. I should...

Zyn: No...

Eyra: What?

Zyn: It can't be.

Eyra: What, girl? Spit it out.

Zyn: How old would you say the locks on his prison were? How long since they were opened?

Eyra: You're not suggesting...

Zyn: Part of my Talent, is I can see if someone is lying. He isn't lying. That doesn't mean he isn't confused, but...

Eyra: This is nonsense, girl.

Zyn: The Lady Punisher's husband was a Barbarian, and his name was Geren.

Eyra: Knowledge that is not hidden. He could...

Zyn: He isn't lying.

Eyra: Two hundred years, Zyn. There is no way he is eighteen, let alone over two hundred.

Zyn: But it would explain it, wouldn't it? Forget that he is a boy for a second. If he was a girl, what would you say made the most sense?

Eyra: But...

Zyn: Being eighteen, but having the maturity of a twelve year old. It matches. And no heir... (y/n), did you have any food while you were locked away?

(y/n): No. Well, for the first day I did, but none after that.

Eyra: You expect us to believe you haven't eaten for over two hundred years?

(y/n): I never said two hundred years, you did. I said forever. I did manage to get some rainwater in a cup every now and again though.

Zyn: What would happen if an eighteen year old daughter of Sorcer was locked away without any food? Without nutrition she would not grow. Not mature. Magic would sustain her, but...

Eyra: He's a boy!

Zyn walks over to Eyra and starts whispering to her, then after what seems to be a heated back and forth, they both turn to face you. Zyn is looking at you, and waves her hands, then suddenly, her skirt flies up in the air, revealing a shapely pair of legs, and a tiny pair of white panties.

Zyn: You see! I told you.

Somehow, Zyn seems really happy that this has happened, but you are just transfixed on the amazing sight. Then your manhood starts to stir.

_No, shit, don't._

Your manhood is betraying you in full force, and you leap up to turn around, but it is too late, it has already lifted the front of your kilt, revealing itself to the ladies. Their eyes go wide, and you quickly turn around to conceal your manhood and your shame.

Zyn: Oh my Goddess.

Eyra: You pervert. Fucking Barbarians. You're disgusting.

Zyn: Two hundred years, Eyra. Think.

(y/n): I know I'm a pervert. Even my father called me disgusting. I'm sorry, I can't help it. It was quite bad before I was locked up, but it seems like it has gotten even worse.

Eyra: I should lock you back in your cell. You... If I had known you were male, I might never have rescued you.

Zyn: Think, Eyra. Come on. How old are you?

Eyra: One hundred and forty two.

Zyn: And how bad is it for you? Shit, girl. I'm only eighty one, and I'm already masturbating seven or eight times a night when I don't have a man. He would be two hundred and thirty five. Cut him some slack.

You hear a long sigh, then it sounds like one of the girls is moving away.

Eyra: I'll contact the Queen.

Zyn: You can turn back around, don't worry, I won't judge you.

You slowly turn around, and are happy to see that Zyn's skirt is back down again. Eyra has moved a little way away. Your cheeks are already on fire, but when you see where Zyn is looking you feel even worse.

Zyn: Eyra is talking to the Queen. That's her Talent. She can instantly talk to anyone anywhere. I'm one of the Talented too. My Talent is to be able to 'see' things. Over distance, through objects, dishonesty. That sort of thing. That's how we found you. We make the perfect scouts. I can find anything, and she can report on it in a heartbeat.

She seems very proud of herself, but her eyes have still not moved from your manhood, and while she stares at it, it is not going away.

(y/n): I'm so sorry about that.

Zyn: Oh, no, er, that's okay, er I said I would get you some more food, didn't I.

A little blush comes to Zyn's cheeks, but there is a little grin on her face too, and she rushes off to get you another plate of food. Your stomach rumbles, just thinking about eating more. Thankfully, while Zyn is getting you a second helping, your manhood starts to behave itself, and although it is still semi hard when she brings the plate over, it is at least hidden behind your kilt instead of holding it up. You dive straight in, devouring your second serving, when Eyra comes back over, and ignoring you, she addresses Zyn.

Eyra: The queen has spoken. We are to take him to Vale with us, and then send him from there to the Royal Academy for the Talented. He is going to Magic school.


	3. Chapter 3

(y/n): But my father told me that horses are for the weak, and that I should never ride them.

The girls stare you down, but you are a Barbarian, and Barbarians don't ride horses.

**Eyra**

Eyra: Huh! Of course he said something like that. He was a Barbarian.

**Zyn**

Zyn: Be nice Eyra.

Eyra: Riding a horse is too civilized for them. Besides, they probably just couldn't find any horses big enough to carry their weight.

Zyn: Come on, Eyra. You know as well as I do that there is a lot of truth in what he says. Horses might have been able to outpace Barbarians in a sprint, but they're no match for them over any sort of real distance.

(y/n): So, you're okay for me to run then?

Zyn: No. Barbarians might be a match for horses, but you are just a little shrimp.

Eyra lets out a snort of a laugh, then looks away, a little sheepishly, when you glare at her.

Zyn: Besides, you are only just recovering from being half starved.

Eyra: Zyn is right. I will not have you slow us down. You will ride with her, and that is final.

Zyn smiles at you satisfactorily, then puts one foot in a stirrup, and throws the other over her horse. You suck in a breath as her short skirt rides up revealing her little white panties, as she straddles the giant beast. You look away, but Zyn just lets out a little laugh, amused by your discomfort.

_Must behave. Must behave._

Zyn urges her horse forward, so that she is beside you, then holds out a hand for you to take. You hesitantly give her your hand, and she pulls you up with ease, depositing you unceremoniously in front of her. You have a similar problem to her, with your kilt riding up, and your manhood poking out, but if the girls notice, neither of them mentions it. Zyn flicks her reins, and you move in beside Eyra, your horses moving into a trot. You don't know if the girls are actually in a hurry, but you suspect they are really trotting, just to prove to you how much faster horses are than you could run.

_I could still outdistance these beasts._

You are not comfortable with the constant movement of the horse, but what is much worse is your closeness to Zyn. She is gripping you with her thighs, and you can feel her gigantic breasts rubbing into your back with every bounce of your mount. And she smells really, really good. You desperately try to distract yourself, looking around at your surroundings, noticing how much has changed since you last walked this path. You can quite believe it has been two hundred years, as it is now overgrown, and all of the trees you used as landmarks are dead or unrecognizable. You can still just about tell where you are, but even the rocks and land formations somehow look different. No matter how hard you try, your mind keeps coming back to Zyn, and those little white panties, and those thighs. The more your manhood expands, the harder you find it to distract yourself, and before long, to your horror, it is starting to stand to attention. Thankfully, Eyra has pulled a little way ahead, so she can't see what is happening, but Zyn won't be able to miss it.

_No. Shit. Calm down._

Zyn's arms are around in front of you, holding the reins, and your manhood pushes up into them catching in the reins. As you ride, the bounces are now making Zyn rub your shaft up and down. Your mind just keeps racing between those little white panties, those massive breasts pressed into your back, those bare thighs holding you tight, and when you look at your manhood, you can almost see Zyn take you in both hands and rub you for real. Your heart is racing now, and you can't help your hips giving a little thrust.

_Shit, shit, shit. Gotta calm down. Shit. How much more of this can I take without blasting bad stuff everywhere? They really will think I'm a disgusting pervert then._

As time goes on, it is only getting worse, and you can feel the sensation that means the bad stuff is coming. You desperately want Zyn to grab ahold of you, and finish you off, but you know that is only because you are really bad. Your path takes you into the forest propper, and all you want to do is run and hide in the trees. Then the feeling is coming and you start to panic.

_Shit. Gotta go. Gotta move._

You grab hold of Zyn's hands, lift them up, then slip under them and run off into the trees.

(y/n): I'm going to forage. I'll be back in a little while.

\-----

Zyn feels (y/n) grab her hands, lift them, then slip down off of her horse, before she even knows what is happening.

_Shit, he's fast._

(y/n): I'm going to forage. I'll be back in a little while.

_That was a shame, I was enjoying that. I'm sure he was about to blow his load._

Eyra: Shit. Catch him.

Zyn: Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. He just needs to, er, calm down.

Eyra: Seriously? He is a fucking animal.

Zyn: He can't help it.

Eyra: That boy needs some sweet little girl to give his weapon a good polishing.

Zyn: I'd be happy to polish it for him.

Eyra: Zyn! Don't you think he's a bit young for you?

Zyn: Actually, he's older than both of us put together.

Eyra: You know what I mean.

Zyn: Hey, I wouldn't do it unless he asked me too. Anyway, you've seen it. Tell me you're not curious?

Eyra: Shit, girl. I think you must need to be serviced as much as he does.

Zyn: Nope. Just curious. And I think he's really cute. And, you never answered my question.

Eyra: Just make sure you keep a good eye on him. If we lose him, the Queen will not be happy.

Zyn lets out a little laugh at Eyra's discomfort, and focuses on keeping track of (y/n). He is good to his word, and he is foraging for plants, and still managing to keep pace with the horses. They will have to slow down soon anyway, since the horses will tire if they don't get to walk for a while, but she is interested in seeing how the 'shrimp' does manage to keep up.

_Poor Eyra. I know you find him 'interesting' too, but you don't even want to admit it to yourself. What you haven't thought about, is that it isn't at all surprising that he has a certain appeal. The Goddess made the Talented women irresistible to all men, so it would stand to reason, that a Talented man, would be irresistible to all women. And, although he does have the body of a boy, below the waist, he is more man than either of us have ever encountered before._

_Be interesting to sample the plants he brings back too. He becomes more and more interesting._

\-----

You can hear Eyra complaining about you as you run off, but it does sound like Zyn is defending you at least. You start to look for plants you can eat, running to keep pace with the girls, and only stopping when you find something worthwhile. Thankfully, distracted by your search, your manhood starts to behave, but that was just far too close. You find some nice herbs, and fungi, some roots, and even some berries that are really tasty. You take your shirt off, and use it as a makeshift sack, and collect most of the berries from the bush, then run to catch up with the girls. As soon as you get back to them, they slow their horses to a walk, and neither of them say anything as you walk alongside them.

_At least they aren't asking me to ride again._

You continue to walk and run for a few more hours, keeping up with the horses easily, until Eyra calls a halt at a stream to water the horses, and so you can have a meal yourselves.

Zyn: So how about you prepare the meal, using your plunder?

(y/n): Sure. You will have to give me some meat though, as I obviously couldn't set any snares while we were on the move. I could quickly go and catch something though, if you lend me a bow?

Zyn: You could, could you?

(y/n): Yes. I'm a bit rusty, since my bow broke a long time ago, but I practiced every day until that happened.

Zyn gets some of her 'meat' from her horse and hands it to you, and gives you a little smile.

Zyn: Maybe we will go hunting tonight, when we set camp. For now, this meat will have to do.

The meat she gives you, is dried and salted. Not what you were hoping for at all. You grab a large pan from Zyn's horse, half fill it from the stream, and throw in some roots. Eyra piles up some dried wood, and Zyn starts a fire with magic. You put the pan over it once it starts to blaze, dice the meat, and add that, then stir the bubbling concoction. Finally, you crush a few of the herbs you collected, and add them to the improvised stew. It smells good, but you would far rather have roasted some fresh meat, or even spent a little while and caught a fish or two.

Eyra: Smells good. I guess even Barbarians can have their uses.

Zyn: It smells a lot better than your cooking.

Eyra: And yours.

Both girls look so eager to try the steaming bowls you bring to them, you worry that they have built themselves up too much. There is only so much you can do with the bits of leather Zyn gave you. Hopefully, the meat will have rehydrated enough in the stew that it should be quite tender. The sounds of delight coming from the girls shocks you, and you're not sure if they really like it or they are being sarcastic. You taste it yourself, and it definitely isn't your best attempt, even to you in your half starved state, so you have to assume it's sarcasm.

Eyra: Shit, this stuff is good.

_Maybe not sarcasm._

Zyn: Yeah, I hope there's seconds.

Eyra: And thirds.

(y/n): You really like it?

Eyra,Zyn: Yes!

(y/n): Oh, okay. Well there is plenty more. Help yourselves.

It doesn't taste bad, considering what you had to work with, but they must be seriously starved of good food if they really like it that much. You finish your bowl, and go to get yourself some more, only to find the pot is almost empty. Both the girls look at you a little sheepishly, then give you little guilty looking smiles.

Eyra: Sorry. You did say help yourself. Here, you need it more than we do.

She offers you the remainder of what she has in her bowl, but you wave her away.

(y/n): Don't worry. I'm just glad to show you that us Barbarians do have our uses.

She looks even more guilty, and you let out a laugh, and smile at her.

(y/n): It's okay. I will just have to make extra portions for dinner tonight.

Eyra: We can't let you do all the cooking. We normally take it in turns.

(y/n): You two can do the dishes.

You scoop the dregs of the stew into your bowl, and sit by the fire to eat it, really contented for the first time in a very long time, and you happily watch as the two girls lick their bowls clean.

Zyn: What about those berries you harvested?

(y/n): How did you know about them?

Zyn: I was watching you as you foraged.

(y/n): Ahh. Well, they are special. You don't get to eat them until tonight.

Zyn sits there pouting, and watching you eat, and Eyra collects the pot and bowls and takes them to the stream to clean. She is bringing them back, just as you finish, and she glares at Zyn who is still looking at your now empty bowl.

Eyra: Zyn, make yourself useful and clean (y/n)'s bowl and spoon.

Zyn comes and takes your bowl, looking at it disappointedly, then takes it to the stream as Eyra just shakes her head.

Eyra: Are you ready to go, or do you need more of a rest?

(y/n): I'm fine.

Eyra: Good. You have earned your right to travel by foot, and if you want to forage a little more then that is okay, as long as you don't go too far.

(y/n): Thank you.

You get up and Eyra watches approvingly as you kick dirt over the fire, then you wait for the girls to mount up and set off again, thinking of what feast you might be able to make them tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyra**

Eyra gives you a sack for your foraging, so you manage to gather quite a hoard of useful stuff by the time the girls are readying to make camp. As soon as they stop, you eagerly run up to Eyra, and accept the bow she promised she would lend you. While Zyn gets herself ready, you take a few practice shots. You send the first few arrows into a nearby tree, just to get the feel of the bow, and once you are happy, you look for a better target. Seeing one, you nock an arrow, pull the bowstring, exhale, and let fly. The arrow flies straight into a distant tree, and Zyn steps beside you and makes an approving sound.

**Zyn**

Zyn: Nice.

(y/n): I missed.

Zyn: Ahh, wrong tree?

(y/n): No. I missed the beetle.

Zyn: The beetle? You can see a beetle, on that tree, from here?

(y/n): It's on that tree now. It flew off when the arrow struck.

Zyn looks over at the tree you point at, sceptically, then her mouth just drops open.

Zyn: How in the Goddess's name can you see that beetle from here? I can only see it because of my Talent.

You let fly with another arrow, this time skewering the beetle, and pinning it to the tree.

Zyn: Shit!

(y/n): My father told me that all of my senses are heightened. Sight, hearing, smell. I inherited them from him. It is a gift from Barbar, but not many Barbarians still possess it.

Zyn is just standing there with her mouth open, but you walk to the trees and pull the arrows out, inspect the fletching, then replace them in your quiver. You smile at her and head into the trees, and she quickly follows after you.

\-----

Zyn can't quite believe her eyes. She has never seen anyone that good with a bow, and that is when (y/n) is out of practice. She hurries to catch up with him, a little in awe, looking at him in a totally new light. She had never even heard of Barbarians having heightened senses before. She knew that Barbarians were bigger and stronger than normal men, but she wasn't even sure (y/n) really was a Barbarian, he is so small. She had thought that it was more likely that the Lady Punisher had taken some nice young servant for amusement or something, and just never told her husband. But now... The original Barbarians would really have been a force to be reckoned with. All that strength, and (y/n) speed and senses. It's just a shame they are such assholes. There again, the original Sorcerers were a force to be reckoned with too. Glorious warriors, throwing around magical attacks without worry about running out of power. One thousand mana, on the scale that is used to measure it nowadays. So much that it practically recharged as quick as they could use it.

_Now look at us. The average Talented is more like one hundred on the mana scale now, and practically out of mana the second they start to fight._

(y/n) turns and glares at her, putting his finger to his lips, indicating she should be more quiet, and she cringes.

_Shit. Aren't I the impressive one. I thought I was going to be showing off, and there he is silently walking through the forest, while I scare away every creature that is even close to us._

Zyn starts to take care to walk silently, but is still making more noise than (y/n). She decides to use her Talent to search for a quarry. That is at least something she can do, that he can't. Happily, she soon spots a large doe, and silently indicates for (y/n) to head to the left, so that they intercept her. As soon the deer becomes visible through the trees, Zyn nocks an arrow, and takes aim.

_Time to redeem myself, and show him that I can actually hunt._

She is just about to let her arrow fly, when (y/n) knocks her bow up in the air, ruining the shot. She just manages to keep hold of the arrow, so at least it isn't wasted, and the sound doesn't startle their prey. Now it is her turn to do the glaring, but (y/n) just smiles, and indicates that she should look farther to the left. Zyn sighs, and does as requested, and there she spots a tiny fawn, sniffing the ground, and trailing behind its mother. Zyn's cheeks instantly flush in shame. She had been so occupied with showing off, that she had nearly left that poor fawn an orphan, to die alone out here.

_What sort of hunter am I? The child Barbarian is more civilized than I am._

(y/n) is not looking at her disparagingly though, he is just smiling at the young deer as it trots to catch up with its mother. He smiles at Zyn, sharing the joy of it with her, then indicates that she should lead the way through some underbrush.

_Shit. That's not going to be easy to get through silently._

Putting all of her concentration in to being silent, not wanting to let (y/n) down yet again, Zyn heads off the path, promptly stepping on a twig that lets out a horribly loud crack. Two birds immediately fly up out of the underbrush, and Zyn hears the distinctive twang, twang, of two arrows being released, and the woosh, as they fly to their targets. Both birds fall from the sky, and (y/n) gives her a grin, then heads off after the farthest bird.

(y/n): Thanks.

Zyn: Did you just use me to flush those birds out?

(y/n): Sorry. You were being rather noisy though, so I thought I may as well use that to our advantage.

Zyn stamps over to the closest bird, making as much noise as she can, and picks it up, grumbling indignantly at her unfair treatment.

Zyn: I am a good hunter, you know?

(y/n): I never said you weren't. I'm sure you're a really good hunter. From what I've seen you and Eyra are totally badass. I bet you could just use magic to kill any creature in this forest if you wanted, although that wouldn't exactly be sporting.

Zyn: I would never do that.

(y/n): No, I know.

Zyn feels proud when (y/n) says that she is badass, but she is not quite sure why she really cares what this kid thinks of her anyway. A Barbarian kid at that.

_I know he thinks I'm as sexy as fuck. That should be enough, shouldn't it?_

(y/n) plucks his bird, then pulls out a dirk, and starts to dress it, so Zyn proceeds to do the same to her bird, before they set off back to the camp. As soon as they get back, (y/n) takes Eyra's bow back, and thanks her, then sets about preparing the meal. Eyra has already built a fire, and to distract herself from the mouthwatering meal she is expecting, Zyn decides to go and get some more firewood. This takes no time, and she checks on (y/n) with her talent, and it still looks like his meal is a way off.

_I'll just do what I always do when I have time to burn._

Zyn puts the bundle of firewood down, leans against a tree, lifts her skirt, slides a hand into her undies, and starts to rub her clit.

_Just a quickie, before dinner._

She continues to watch (y/n) as she rubs herself, just to make sure she isn't going to be late. She watches his cute face as he busies himself preparing the meal. His bright eyes. His lips. Slowly she runs her eyes over his body, looking through his shirt at his chest and abs. Skinny and malnourished as he is, his muscles are still hard and strong, and he almost moves with a grace. She looks down at his kilt, as it moves, his manhood swinging into it every now and again, and she thrusts her hips. She lets out a low moan, then lets her focus travel through the kilt so she can watch that glorious piece of meat. She moans, louder this time, and starts to rub herself harder and faster. She imagines her lips clamped around that monster, sucking it until it stands strong and true, and she pulls her panties to one side with her left hand and slides two fingers of her right hand up into her dripping hole. Her hips are thrusting down to meet her fingers now, as she rides that beast in her mind. Her fingers go faster and faster, as she imagines those narrow hips driving that beast up into her.

_Ahh, that's it, (y/n), fuck me faster. AHH. AHH._

Zyn: AHHH.

She cries out, as a surprisingly hard orgasm surges through her body, then, panting, she pulls back her vision to look at that cute face once more. (y/n) is staring in her direction, a look of concern on his face.

_He must have heard me scream. Shit._

The look of concern only lasts for a couple of seconds, as he obviously decides she is too badass for anything to put her in danger, and he goes back to plating the meals.

_Shit, he's plating. I need to get back._

Zyn pulls her panties back across, grabs up the bundle of firewood, and hurries back to the camp to be greeted by a big smile from (y/n) as he hands her a plate of food. The food looks and smells great, but that smile... that smile makes her heart skip.

_I think I'm falling for him. What the fuck? To start with, I just wanted to feel that massive member inside me, but now... The little fucker is really getting to me._

(y/n): Good thing you're so noisy. I had plenty of warning that you were on your way back.

She can't help but smile at that cheeky little grin, and she takes the plate and ruffles (y/n)'s hair, then heads over to where Eyra is sitting, her plate already half empty.

Zyn: Easy to be quiet, when you're just a little shrimp that weighs less than a leveret.

He lets out an easy laugh, and starts to fill himself a plate, and Zyn sits down, the memory of that orgasm still tingling within her body. She takes a bite of the food, and she practically has an another orgasm, in her mouth this time.

_Fuck that tastes amazing._

She glances over at Eyra, who gives her a look back that says 'You better believe it's that fucking good', before stuffing the last of her food into her mouth, and going back over to (y/n), pleading for another serving.

_Shit. Better eat fast, or that cow's going to eat the lot._

\-----

You sit back against a tree, and watch on happily as the girls sort the dishes. You haven't felt this full in... well, hundreds of years. And the girls loved it. You smile to yourself, thinking back at the squabble they had over the last leg, eventually deciding to share it, taking alternating bites from it until it was all gone. And then there were the sugar berries. You can remember the first time you ever ate sugar berries, so you knew exactly how the girls would react to them, and you smile to yourself again.

_Today has been a good day._

You close your eyes, and sigh contentedly, and just listen to the peaceful murmuring of the nearby stream, until slowly, you drift off to sleep.

\-----

Eyra looks over at (y/n) and smiles.

_He may be a Barbarian... a male, Barbarian... a perverted, male, Barbarian, but sleeping there like that, he looks almost innocent. And shit, the boy can cook._

She picks him up, lies him closer to the fire, and drapes a blanket over him.

_Sleep well, (y/n). Sweet, perverted, Barbarian, dreams._

She rolls out her bedroll near the fire, strips off her light armor, then quickly checks that (y/n) is still sleeping, before pulling down her panties, and slipping into her silk nightie. She lies on the bedroll, and pulls a blanket over herself, then tries to go to sleep. Zyn comes back from bathing in the stream, totally naked, and not even slightly worried about (y/n) seeing her. She almost looks disappointed that he is still asleep. She lies on her own bedroll, still naked, pulls a blanket over, and immediately starts to moan as she pleasures herself. This isn't unusual for Zyn, but Eyra is a little shocked that she isn't trying to be at least slightly quiet. Normally, Eyra can go to sleep easily, even with Zyn's moans in the background, but she finds that she keeps looking over at the sleeping boy, seeing if he is being disturbed.

_Shit, girl, keep it down. I guess I should just be happy that she isn't slipping under the covers with him._

Eyra does try and restrict the amount of times she masturbates, herself, but she finds that she is stroking her thigh, slowly moving up towards her groin.

_Since I can't get to sleep, I guess today is as good a day as any to relieve my own needs._

She keeps watching (y/n), to make sure that she can stop if he wakes, and slides her hand over, and eases her fingers inside her slit. She would just die, if (y/n) was to catch her touching herself. She lets out an almost silent moan, and starts gyrating her hips, as she slowly stimulates her clit. She is still staring at (y/n)'s face, and before she realizes it, she is imagining that face moving down between her legs. Kissing her slit. Then it's his tongue that is stimulating her clit.

_No! Shit. He's just a child. Well done, Eyra, who's the fucking pervert now?_

She pulls her hand back, and puts it above the blanket, leaving herself frustrated, and her swollen clit crying out for more action.

Zyn: You know, it really isn't that bad, thinking about him making love to you.

_Shit._

Zyn, having already finished satisfying herself, for now, had noticed what Eyra was doing, and also guessed the reason she had stopped.

Eyra: He's just a boy, Zyn.

Zyn: With the biggest manhood you will ever see in your life.

Eyra: That's not the point.

Zyn: If he was in the Barbarian held lands, he would already be raping and pillaging by his age.

Eyra: Unless he was the son of a Lord, which he is.

Zyra: Yes, and daughters of Lords are auctioned off or in arranged marriages by as young as ten or eleven. And a son would probably have been married to the daughter of some other influential Barbarian by twelve or thirteen. If he was in the highlands, and you were a Barbarian princess, he could he fucking you right now.

Eyra: We're not in the Highlands, Zyn, we are on the Isle, and here we are more civilized. Nonconsensual sex is punishable by death. And he is young enough, that it would still be breaking the law, even if it was consensual.

Zyn: No. Even if you ignore the two hundred plus years that he was imprisoned for, he said he was eighteen before he was locked up.

Eyra: Yes, but you know as well as I do, that, because of his unique situation, his maturity is more like twelve than eighteen. We are the Talented, Zyn. No man could ever say no to an offer of sex with us. The Goddess made us irresistible to all men. That is why it was made Law to not take any man until he is of age. Fifteen, Zyn, not twelve.

Zyn: Girl, you've seen the size of the kid's balls. It doesn't matter if he is twelve, eighteen, or two hundred and thirty five, the kid's got needs. You said yourself that he needed a sweet little girl to give his sword a good polishing. Well, I can be sweet, and so can you when you put your mind to it.

Eyra: I meant...

(y/n): No!

Both girls look around at (y/n), and Eyra worries he is awake and has been listening, but he is still asleep, tossing and turning.

(y/n): Leave them, father. NO!

Eyra can see tears on (y/n)'s cheeks, and the mother in her takes over. She gets up and goes to him, slipping under his blanket, and pulling him to her, putting an arm around him. She pulls his head into her bosom, and starts to stroke his hair.

Eyra: Shhh. There, there, everything is going to be okay. Shhh.

Zyn: I thought you didn't even like him.

Eyra glares at Zyn, then whispers to her loudly.

Eyra: Even perverted Barbarians need their mothers sometimes. Now be quiet.

(y/n) seems to be calming down from whatever nightmare he is having, and Zyn just turns away and is soon moaning once more. Still frustrated from her unfinished business from before, Eyra is half tempted to complete her own self pleasuring, but with (y/n) practically on top of her, that isn't really possible.

_Do I leave him now, and go back to my own bed? He does seem to have got over it._

She looks down at (y/n), and he nestles into her bosom, and she doesn't have the heart to leave him.

_The sacrifices I make. You better be happy Barbarian. I hardly ever pleasure myself, and the one time that I do... Now I'm going to be frustrated all fucking night._

Eyra tries to get comfortable and fall asleep, when she feels a brushing up against her thigh. She jumps and looks down, and there is a large bulge in the blanket when (y/n)'s manhood is starting to come to life.

_Why you little... No. No. Be fair. He can't help that. It's totally normal._

Eyra holds her nightie down, so that, as (y/n)'s rod runs up her body, it goes over her nightie, and not inside it, and then she tries to calm herself down. (y/n)'s rod is soon at full size, and pushing into Eyra, and her cheeks go bright red, as she feels it resting against her clit. Her swollen aching clit, that is still hungry for more action.

_Fuck, that thing's a monster._

Her heart is racing, and she can feel herself getting wetter and wetter, just being close to a weapon like that. Her hips do a little involuntary thrust, pushing her clit into that rock hard member, and she lets out a little moan.

_Fuck. Calm yourself, girl._

Then those little hips start to move, rhythmically going back and forth, rubbing against her clit, slowly at first, then going faster and faster.

_Pervert! He's fucking dry-humping me. What am I talking about, I was practically doing it to h... AHH, fuck._

She so needed this. She can feel a stream of her juices running out of her now, and she starts to thrust her own hips taking up (y/n)'s pace. She moves over slightly, so that he makes better contact with her clit, then she wraps her free leg around him, pulling him into her even harder.

_Ahh. That's it, (y/n), just a bit more. AHH. AHH._

She pulls her nightie up, so that (y/n)'s rod is coming into direct contact with her clit, yanking it around with each thrust, and she puts her hands down and grasps his tight buttocks.

_AHH. Harder, (y/n), harder._

Her muscles all tense, then she cries out as an orgasm surges through her body. She tries to muffle her cry, but she can't help herself, and cries again and again, before sucking in a breath and relaxing as the orgasm finally subsides.

_Wow. Fuck._

She hears a chuckle coming from Zyn, but she just ignores it, and looks down at (y/n), worried that she must have woken him, but he is still just thrusting away.

_That's it (y/n). Your turn. You deserve at least that._

(y/n) is going even faster now, and Eyra can tell he won't be long. She starts to thrust into him again, bashing into his member with his every thrust.

_That's it. You can do it. You helped me, so just this once I will help you._

(y/n): CLARA!

(y/n) bucks his hips, and a hot jet of his seed comes blasting out, striking Eyra's breasts hard enough that it stings, some of it making its way between her breasts and covering her face. Eyra lets out a cry of shock, but (y/n) just pumps again and again, covering her in his seed.

_Holy mother Goddess! What have you done, my Goddess? What sort of monster have you created?_

Finally (y/n) comes to rest, spent, and he rolls onto his back, seeming to breath easily once more. Eyra is still in shock, absolutely covered in (y/n)'s warm sticky seed, and she slides out from under the blanket and climbs to her feet. Eyra expects Zyn to laugh at her, but instead she is just staring open mouthed, with a look of fear in her eyes. Then she whispers, almost reverently.

Zyn: What the fuck would that feel like... inside?

Eyra had thought the same thing, but she doesn't bother replying to Zyn, and just staggers over to the stream and plunges in. When she feels like she is no longer coated, she walks back over to the fire. Zyn has obviously got over her fear, and is now masturbating like crazy, bucking her hips so hard, she is practically throwing the blanket off of her. Eyra looks over at (y/n), who seems to be sleeping soundly now, then she strips off her soaking wet nightie and lays it near the fire to dry out, then she slips back under her own blanket.

_What would that feel like inside? Holy mother Goddess, what have you done?_

Just thinking about it makes her wet again, and her own blanket is soon moving, as she works two fingers in and out of her hot, dripping, hole. She turns onto her front, to muffle her cries in her bedroll, and thrusts down onto her fingers, riding them hard, imagining that monster exploding inside her.

_Oh, Goddess._

_And who was that lucky girl, Clara?_


	5. Chapter 5

You wake early, feeling more refreshed than you have since you were imprisoned, and seeing the girls are still both asleep, you decide to make them a nice breakfast. You take Eyra's bow, hoping she will be okay with you using it again, and set off looking for game trails. You want to find a boar. It would be really nice for the girls to wake to the smell of a hog cooking. Really, a bow isn't ideal for hunting boar, and you could really do with a spear, but you will just have to be careful. Early morning is a good time to hunt boar, and it doesn't take you long to find some fresh tracks. You climb into the low branches of a tree, just off the side of the trail, and listen to the sounds of the forest, making a picture in your mind of all of the creatures you can hear.

The first boar that comes past, you leave, as it is far larger than you want, but the second one is smaller, and the meat will be more succulent. You take aim, and let fly, the arrow embedding itself at the base of the hog's ear, taking it out with a single shot. You swing down, and pick up the young boar, then head back to camp, via the place where you shot the birds last night. You search the underbrush, happy to find your suspicions were correct. There is a nest, and in it, eight large eggs. You put the eggs in your sack, and then dress the boar, leaving the entrails for the scavengers, before hurrying back to camp.

You are happy to find the girls still sleeping, so you rebuild the fire and set about preparing breakfast. Zyn is the first to awaken, when the hog is mostly roasted, and the wonderful smell has permeated the camp. You hear her sniff a few times, then she sits up, the blanket that is covering her, dropping down, revealing her naked upper body. You suck in a breath, and drag your eyes away from those massive breasts, trying desperately to keep yourself under control. You do feel your manhood starting to stir, but for some reason, today you do manage to keep it in check, and you focus on the breakfast, happy that you haven't let yourself down. Zyn lets out a little giggle, then walks off towards the stream, you suspect totally naked, but you try to keep that thought from your mind. She isn't long, then you hear her moving around, before she comes to stand in front of you, thankfully fully dressed.

**Zyn**

Zyn: Oh my Goddess, that smells so good. How long is it going to be?

(y/n): I'm just waiting on Eyra, then I will start the eggs.

Zyn immediately goes over to Eyra, and pokes her with her foot.

Zyn: Wakey, wakey.

**Eyra**

Eyra bolts up in bed, grabbing her sword from beside her, as her blanket also falls down, revealing her naked form. You suck in a breath, heat coming to your cheeks, and quickly look away.

_Calm! Think breakfast. Think breakfast._

Eyra: Did you use my bow to catch that boar?

You look over at Eyra, and she is now holding the blanket around her, but she is staring at you, and she looks mad.

(y/n): Yes. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to take it. I thought you would be okay with it. I didn't damage...

Eyra: I am okay with you borrowing it. What I'm not okay with, is you using a bow to hunt wild boar, and you did it by yourself.

(y/n): I was careful, I...

Eyra: I don't care how careful you were. Boar are very dangerous, and very sneaky creatures. They are vicious and highly intelligent. One could be stamping all over your intestines right now, after slicing you open and spilling them all over the forest, and we would be none the wiser.

(y/n): Er, are you like one of those people that just always wakes up mad, or are you really angry at me? Because you didn't really seem like you cared if I died or not, yesterday. So, I'm, er, a little confused.

Eyra goes red in the cheeks, and you're not sure if she is embarrassed, or if she is about to explode.

_Perhaps not the wisest thing to say. Note to self. Never ask someone who wakes up mad, if they always wake up mad._

Zyn: Don't worry about Eyra. She is just tired. Unlike me, she's not used to staying up half of the night...

Eyra: Okay, okay, I forgive him.

Zyn lets out a chuckle, and gives you a wink, then picks up Eyra's armor and clothes, and thrusts them at her.

Zyn: Go get your miserable ass washed and dressed, and get back here. You are holding up breakfast.

Eyra: I'm not miserable.

Zyn: Who can wake up to a smell like this, and be in a bad mood?

Eyra: He could have died.

Zyn: You haven't seen him hunt.

Eyra looks at you, and sighs, and you can see her anger drain away.

Eyra: I'm sorry, (y/n). I shouldn't have shouted at you. Thank you for making breakfast. It was very thoughtful of you.

(y/n): That's okay. I'm sorry you didn't sleep well. I had the best sleep I've had in years.

Eyra has a big smile on her face, but her cheeks flush again, and it seems she can't look you in the eye.

Eyra: I, I'm really happy about that.

(y/n): Normally I wake up several times a night to nightmares, but last night I slept the whole night through. It was great.

Eyra: That's...

Zyn: Will you get your ass dressed. The eggs are waiting on you, and I'm about to...

Eyra: Eggs?

Zyn: Yes, eggs.

Eyra wraps her blanket around her securely, holds her clothes to her, and turns and runs to the stream, without saying another word.

Zyn: You can start the eggs, she will be back really soon now. I should have just started with the 'eggs' line really.

\-----

Breakfast might be your most successful meal yet, and you ate so much, you can start to see the attraction of riding horses, because you really don't want to start running anywhere until you have let your meal go down a little. You get to rest while the girls clear up the dishes, but all too soon, they are breaking camp, and you are on the road again. Breakfast seems to have left everyone in a good mood, even Eyra, but as the day goes on, the girls start to get quiet, and you notice both of them giving you strange looks every now and again.

_I don't think I've done anything to upset them. I even managed to not be perverted today._

When you stop for lunch, you prepare another meal, with leftover meat from the boar, and you think it is really good, but it seems to do nothing to improve the girls moods. Zyn still smiles at you whenever you look her way, but the smile doesn't go all the way up to her eyes, and really she looks a little sad. You watch the girls as they clean the dishes, then Eyra suddenly jumps up, heading into the trees, barking an order for Zyn to finish cleaning up. You look over at Zyn, but she just looks back with an expression that tells you she doesn't know what is happening either. You hear some chopping sounds coming from the direction Eyra went in, then a little while later, she comes back with two canes she has cut, and she throws one to you.

Eyra: Zyn says you're 'shit hot' with a bow. How good are you with a sword?

Before you can even answer, she comes at you, swinging her improvised sword high at your head. You jump back, a little startled, and block with your own 'sword', but she just attacks again and again, driving you backwards.

(y/n): Have I upset you?

She stops, giving you a surprised look, then lowers her cane.

Eyra: No. This is a thank you. For the good food.

You just stare at her confused, and she sighs and continues her explanation.

Eyra: Vale isn't far, and the turnoff for the Academy is just before it, so we will be parting ways soon. We have been making very good time, so I thought we could spend a little while brushing up your swordsmanship skills. You will be tested with both the sword and the bow at the Academy, so... And, er, I don't like to be in someone's debt, so this is my payment. After this we can call it even. I'm glad to see you are already quite good. I am very proficient with the sword, so the fact I haven't hit you yet, means you must be okay.

(y/n): You don't owe me at all. But, I'm not sure how hitting me with a stick is really payment for anything, anyway.

Eyra puts her left hand on her hip and gives you a stern stare, looking a little offended.

Eyra: I'll have you know, I am far better than the Master at the Royal Academy is. An hour learning under me will be like a week there. I might hit you once or twice, but it will be better...

(y/n): Thank you. I am very grateful.

She still looks a little offended, but then her look softens, and she gives you a sad little smile.

Eyra: You really are quite good. Who taught you?

(y/n): My father. I could never get close to him, but I've practiced for a few hundred years since then. Only with my dirk though, not a full length sword.

Eyra: Well, Zyn was right about you being fast. That will put you in good stead, to start with.

Eyra proceeds to attack you again, and you are soon being forced back once more. Over the next hour, she does hit you several times, but her trial by fire teaching method seems to be working, and the bruises were well worth it for the improvement you can see. Eyra seems to be really enjoying herself, and not just because she is getting to hit you. She does seem really happy with your progress, and after a while she is no longer hitting you very often at all. She calls a halt to your training, and you get back on the road, and the girls are soon looking solem again. You continue on, with your normal running and walking, keeping up with the horses as they trot and walk, and after a few more hours, you crest a hill, and you can see the city of Vale down in the valley below. You start down the hill, and Eyra pulls up her horse when you reach a turning on the right.

Eyra: This is where we part ways. Zyn and I are to continue on to Vale, but you need to follow this road, and it will take you to the Royal Academy for the Talented. They will be expecting you. Oh, and by the way, the Queen wants you to keep your mothers identity secret, if you can. The Headmaster has been informed.

(y/n): Okay.

Zyn jumps down off of her horse, and rushes over, and pulls you into a bear hug. Thankfully it isn't for too long, because her large breasts pushing into you is starting to have an effect, and you don't want the last words you hear from Eyra to be telling you what a pervert you are.

Zyn: Don't forget us, okay?

(y/n): Are you kidding. You two saved me. I owe you my freedom. I will never forget you.

Eyra jumps down off of her horse, and you think she is coming to say goodbye, but she has the canes in her hand again, and she grins as she throws one to you.

Eyra: One more lesson before you go.

You smile back at her, and she starts to attack you once more. She really is skilled, and you are still able to do nothing but defend, but she doesn't actually manage to hit you very often. After one long attack, she pulls back, breathing heavily, and you smile at her, and give her a chance to regain her breath.

Eyra: I don't know how you can be so fit, after the conditions you have been kept in for years and years.

(y/n): Barbarian, I guess.

Eyra: You still won't be able to hit me though, even if your stamina is superior.

(y/n): Oh, yeah?

Eyra grins at you, looking mischievous, which is not like her at all. You like it. It makes her as beautiful as Zyn.

Eyra: I bet you, that you can't hit me. We will spar one more time, and we won't finish until one of us hits the other. And when I hit you first, you will have to grant me one request. Anything I ask for.

(y/n): Okay.

She smiles and comes at you again, and you quickly break your cane over your knee, so that you are now fighting with two dirk length sticks, one in each hand. This catches her by surprise, and you use this to your advantage, going on the atack. She fends off a flurry of your blows, for the first time on the defensive, and you push her back to the center of the road. She quickly regains her composure, and jumps backwards, to be able to utilize the extra length of her weapon, swinging it as she jumps. Instead of jumping back out of range like you have done most times, you jump forward, using the stick in your left hand to deflect her cane, and slipping inside her guard, so that you are just inches in front of her. The perfect distance for your dirk length weapon, and you push the one in your right hand into her heart. You smile up at Eyra's beautiful, shocked face, and her cheeks flush a dark red. You're not sure if it is because she lost the bet, or your closeness to her, then you realize that the stick you are poking into her heart, is actually poking into her left breast. Your own face goes bright red, and you jump back in shame.

_Shit. She will really think I'm a pervert now._

(y/n): I'm sorry. I didn't mean...

Eyra: No. It's okay. With my armor I couldn't even feel it. So, err, what is your request? I will honor our deal, no matter what it is.

She looks quite worried, and you suspect that she expects you to ask her to do something perverted. That thought wasn't a good one to have, and you can't help but glance at her breasts, and remember how amazing they looked when you saw her naked. She goes an even darkest shade of red, and looks down.

Eyra: Just ask. You won, and I always keep my word.

(y/n): I think I will just keep it for now. Maybe I'll ask you something next time I see you.

Eyra: Next time? Will we see you again?

(y/n): I hope so.

Eyra looks relieved that you haven't requested anything perverted from her, and she gives you a little smile.

Zyn: Definitely. We will have to go and visit him at the Academy, as soon as we have some time free.

(y/n): So what were you going to request from me, when 'you' won?

Eyra looks away, going a little red in the cheeks again, but she is grinning despite herself.

Eyra: I was, er, going to ask you to let me cut your hair. It looks such a mess like that.

Zyn: I think it looks hot.

(y/n): It can be a little hot. I should put it in a warrior's braid really.

Zyn: Ooh, I'll braid it for you.

Eyra: No. I'll do it. You've only had girls. You would give him a girl's braid.

Zyn: Your boys wore their hair short anyway.

Eyra steps forward, and takes some of your hair in her hands, inspecting it closely, then she puts her hands on your shoulders, and turns you around.

Eyra: Sit.

You sit down, and she sits behind you, her legs either side of you, and sets about braiding your hair. Despite what Zyn said, Eyra seems to know what she is doing, and her quick fingers seem to be making light work of your hair.

Eyra: There, all done. I don't know an awful lot about Barbarian warrior braids, but I have seen enough of them to know this is mostly right. I think it's a big improvement anyway. You look... quite handsome now.

Zyn: I do have to agree. I liked the wild and free look you had going on, but this looks really good too.

Eyra stands up, and you follow suit, putting your hands up to feel your hair. You turn around and smile at her, and she looks at your hair approvingly.

(y/n): Thanks so much, Eyra.

Eyra: I guess this is goodbye then. You need to follow...

You step in, and reach up and kiss Eyra on the cheek. She looks totally surprised, and holds a hand up and touches where you have kissed her.

(y/n): Thank you for everything Eyra. It's been really awesome, and I will start missing you and Zyn the second that we part.

You turn around and head towards Zyn to kiss her goodbye too, and she comes to you, and before you can do anything, she is kissing you on the lips, her tongue lightly brushing them before she pulls away. It's your turn for your fingers to reach up and touch the spot where you were kissed. Zyn laughs, smiles at you, then turns and jumps up onto her horse.

Zyn: See you soon, shrimp. Hurry up and grow up big and strong, okay?

When you turn around, Eyra is back on her horse too, and she just gives you a little wave.

Eyra: Take care of yourself, (y/n).

Without waiting, the two girls turn their horses, and head down towards Vale.

(y/n): See ya, and thanks again, for everything.

Considering you have spent over two hundred years all alone, you would think that you would be used to it, but you watch as the girls get farther and farther away, and the loneliness descends down on you, like it is threatening to suffocate you. Ironically, before you were imprisoned, you used to enjoy your moments of solitude, but now you are not sure that you will ever be comfortable being alone again. You set off down that path Eyra told you to follow, every now and again, reaching up to touch one of your braids, just to reassure yourself that the girls were real. It was quite late when the girls parted ways with you, but you keep walking well into the night, scared that when you sleep, you will wake up back in your cell, and this will all just have been a cruel dream. Eventually, wariness takes over though, and you have no choice but to stop for a rest.


	6. Chapter 6

(y/n): No!

You watch through the bars in your cell, as your father drags Clara and his two young daughters into the open. Your jail cell is sunken into the ground, half above ground and half below, so your barred window is actually at the level of the ground outside, and you don't have a good view, but your father makes sure that he stands where you can see everything.

(y/n): Leave them, father. NO!

**Clara**

Your father had been away on business, and was only supposed to have been gone for a week, but instead had been gone for months, and when he came home, on finding Clara heavy with child, he went totally crazy. You could hear Clara's screams from the far side of the estate, and then your father came for you. He just grabbed you and dragged you along, not even talking to you, then locked you in the cell and stormed off again. Now it is your little sisters that are screaming, as your father drags Clara by her hair, her face all bloody, and throws her down in sight of you. He looks at you, as he takes his claymore, then in one swift swing, Clara's head falls to the dirt, shortly followed by her body. Her head rolls towards you, and settles just a few feet in front of where you stand, her dead eyes staring at you, and you think you might throw up. Then you watch on in horror, as your father stabs into the bloated belly of Clara's torso. Emma, the youngest of your sisters screams and drops to the floor, but Jen just stands there, as frozen as you are.

_Run! Run, Jen! Run, Emma!_

You want to scream to them, but you can't move, can't speak. Your father comes up to your window, bends down and leers in at you, and you can see nothing but madness in his eyes. He picks up Clara's head by the hair and shakes it in front of you, then he spits in her face and places it back down, looking into your cell.

Father: This is all your fault. You're disgusting. The sick things you've been doing with 'my' woman. I should kill you too.

He won't kill you though. He can't. He has told you many times that you are his chance to sit at the side of Barbar in the afterlife. He has never liked you, because you are far too puny for any Barbarian father to be proud of, but you are the only child ever born of both a Barbarian and a Sorcerer. This for some reason, he believes will make Barbar happy, so despite how much of a disappointment you are, he has still spent many hours training you to be the best Barbarian you can be.

Father: This is your fault.

He stands up, and marches over to Jen, and you can see the terror in her eyes. As he raises the sword, she wets herself, her urine running down her leg to pool at her feet, and then her head is also sent flying, her small body dropping to the floor. Next he marches over to little Emma. Only this morning, Emma came to you while you were training, and asked you if she could sing you a new song she had just learnt. As always, she was desperate to make her big brother proud, but you patted her head and sent her away, telling her you would listen to it as soon as you were finished. Now you would never get to hear it. Never get to hear her sweet voice ever again. You watch as your father drives the claymore down through her little prone body, pinning her to the ground. She looks over to you, her big brother, her eyes pleading for you to help her, then blood starts to come out of her mouth, and the light in those beautiful little eyes goes out. Finally you can move, and you just crumple to the floor and weep openly.

You wake with a start, and you think you may have been screaming, your tears still wet on your cheeks. The nightmares are back, but at least you are not back in your jail cell. You haven't had much sleep, but you stopped so late for your rest last night, that the night is almost over anyway.

_Do I go back to sleep, or should I just get up?_

You know that if you go back to sleep, you will probably just have another nightmare. The one where you see your father killed. Just thinking about it, the image of him comes to your mind. Running towards your jail, as the first arrow strikes him in the back. You jump up and shake your head, trying to clear your thoughts. You don't need to see that now. To bring back the guilt you always feel, when you enjoy watching the killer of your little sisters cut down himself. You are covered in a thin layer of sweat, as you often are when you wake up from your nightmares, so you decide to find a stream and bathe, before you set off for this Academy again. You use your heightened listening sense, and filter out all of the sounds of the woods, one by one, until you pick up on the sound of water. You head in that direction, and as the sun rises the sound of water starts to drown out all of the other sounds. It is a waterfall, and you eagerly push through the riverside underbrush, to get to it. You step out onto the riverbank, and freeze. There is a beautiful girl, naked, washing herself in the waterfall. Maybe the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. The sun is glistening off of the water droplets running down her breasts, pulling your eyes towards those beautiful curves and large nipples, and you just can't drag your eyes away from the sight. She looks over at you and screams, then she screams again, as your manhood lifts your kilt, presenting itself to her.

Girl: PERVERT!

_Oh no. Not again._

You hold your hands out, and start to apologize, but she just puts her hand towards you, and you hear a cracking sound. You smell ozone, as a bolt of lightning shoots from her hand straight at you, rebounds back at her, and strikes her, sending her flying. She hits the rock wall behind the waterfall, and bounces off, falling into the water. She is face down and not moving, and your heart skips a beat.

_Fuck!_

You leap into the water, which isn't too deep, and stride over to her, pulling her from the water, and laying her on the riverbank. She isn't breathing, and her heart has stopped, so you start to push down on her chest as you have been taught. After a few seconds, she coughs and spits out some water, then opens her eyes. She looks down her body, first at her breasts, that you currently have your hands on, and then farther down to where your manhood is still being bad. Her expression turns murderous, and you hear the cracking sound again, accompanied by the smell of ozone, and you leap to the side, just in time to avoid another bolt of lightning. You scramble up, facing away from her, and brace for an impact of her lightning in your back.

(y/n): I'm sorry. I wasn't... It's not... I didn't...

There is the cracking sound again, but the ozone smell doesn't come, and there is no flash.

Girl: Don't move, and don't turn around.

She sounds furious, but at least she hasn't shot you yet.

Girl: You did the heart thing, didn't you?

(y/n): Yes.

Girl: I have heard you Barbarians do that. Now, tell me what you are doing here?

(y/n): You know I'm a Barbarian?

Girl: Well duh. You're wearing a kilt, and have a warrior braid.

(y/n): But you don't think I'm too puny?

Girl: So you're a puny Barbarian. Stop trying to change the subject. What are you even doing on the Holy Isle?

(y/n): I was brought up here.

Girl: So, puny Barbarian, are you telling me you're not just a pervert? That you were honestly only squeezing my breasts to save me?

(y/n): Yes. Well, no. I am a pervert. I'm sorry. But...

Girl: So you admit you're a pervert?

(y/n): Yes.

You brace yourself, waiting for the cracking sound, but thankfully it doesn't come.

Girl: Well, at least you are honest, Barbarian. So you saved my life did you?

(y/n): Er, I think so. I've never had to do it before.

Girl: So what happened?

(y/n): I don't know. You shot lightning at me, and then you were flying back through the air, and you hit the wall.

Girl: I must have missed you and hit the water. You would think that someone who has lightning as her Talent would know better than using it while standing in the water.

She is silent for a while, then you hear a long sign.

Girl: You stay here. Do not move. I'm going to get dressed. If you try to peek, then I will fry you. Understand?

(y/n): Yes.

You hear her moving away, then not long later she is coming back again, and she stops right behind you.

Girl: Are you, er, decent, Barbarian?

You assume she means 'is your manhood behaving?', and thankfully, it is.

(y/n): The name is (y/n). And yes, I am decent.

She walks around in front of you, and even dressed, you still think she is absolutely beautiful, but you try and make sure not to stare at her. You give her a little smile, but her expression back is steely.

**Rose**

Rose: Okay, (y/n), my name is Rose. Now what am I to do with you?

(y/n): Hello Rose. Nice to meet you.

You hold out your hand for her to shake, but she just looks at it, her cheeks going a little pink.

Rose: Don't give me that. I asked you a question.

(y/n): I don't really understand. Why do you need to do anything with me?

Rose: You are a pervert. A self proclaimed pervert. You sneaked up and ogled me, while I was bathing. Do you think that should go unpunished? Even a Barbarian can't be that stupid.

(y/n): I didn't sneak up. I was just going to bathe, and there you were.

Rose: I caught you staring at me. At my... breasts.

Her cheeks go a little pinker, and she looks mad that she is even having to argue with you.

(y/n): I'm sorry. When I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I couldn't pull my eyes away from you. I'm sorry.

Now her cheeks go bright red, and she looks like she doesn't know what to say. She opens her mouth to speak a couple of times, then just looks away from you.

Rose: What are you even doing here? This is the road to the Royal Academy for the Talented. No man should ever be here. I really should punish you, just for being here, but since you saved my life, I will let you off. You need to leave now, and I don't want to ever see you again.

(y/n): I'm going to the Academy. I was told to go there.

Rose: What? By whom?

_Shit. What am I meant to say? I am not supposed to talk about my age or my mother, but what about the Queen being the one to tell me to go to the Academy?_

(y/n): A Talented.

Rose: Why?

(y/n): I'm not really sure to be honest.

She eyes you, like she doesn't know whether to believe you or not, then she turns to walk away, but stops and turns back, extending her hand towards you.

Rose: Thank you for saving me, (y/n). I will inform the Academy that you are coming, when I get there.

You shake her hand, and it is so soft and smooth, but you quickly let go, not wanting her to think you are being perverted again or anything.

(y/n): I think they already know, but thank you. Do, er, do you mind if I travel with you? I could really do with the company.

Rose: Most certainly not. You are a pervert. A Barbarian, pervert. Not a suitable companion for any lady traveling alone, let alone one of the Talented.

(y/n): I do try and not be perverted, but I understand. Nice to meet you, Rose. Safe travels.

Rose: Oh, er, safe travels to you too.

Rose turns and heads off, and you sigh, sad that she didn't want to travel together, but you can't blame her. You want to get to the Academy as quick as you can, since there will at least be other people there, but you guess you should take some time to forage, and make breakfast before you set off. You can see some nice looking fish in the river, so first you will cut yourself a makeshift spear and do some fishing.


	7. Chapter 7

You wrap the leftovers of the fish you have cooked in some large leaves, and put them in your sack, along with the remainder of your goodies from foraging, and set off at a jog. You have no idea how far the Academy is, but if you jog, you can maintain that pace all day. You aren't joggin for too long, before you come up behind Rose, riding a horse sidesaddle. She looks back at you and frowns.

**Rose**

Rose: I thought I told you we couldn't travel together.

You can't be bothered to tell her that you are just going in the same direction as her. She knows where you are headed to. You just give her a little wave, and jog on past her, soon leaving her a long way behind. You haven't been running for long, when you hear what sounds like a girl shouting, up ahead. You start to run at full speed, until you come across a camp to the side of the road. There is the remnant of a fire, that looks recently extinguished, and a brightly colored tent pitched to one side. You run around the side of the tent, and stop in your tracks. There are five men, and two girls. The two girls are dressed in nuns uniforms, so they must be sisters of the order of abstinence. Two of the men are holding the arms of the younger girl, who is thrashing around trying to get free, and the other three men are are half naked, their pants around their ankles, and their manhoods standing up. The older of the two girls is on her knees in front of the three men, and she has one of the men's manhoods in her mouth.

Man: Suck it bitch. Ahh, that's it, take it all in.

You are in a state of shock, as the man takes hold of the back of the girl's head, and starts to force her head down on his manhood.

_He wants her to eat his bad stuff. These men are more perverted than I am. Although, their manhoods are much smaller, so maybe they aren't as bad as me._

You immediately drop your sack, draw your dirk and start for the three men, when the younger girl sees you, and the look of terror on her face, changes to one of hope.

Girl: Help us. Please.

The five men all turn and look at you, with expressions of concern, but they soon change to ones of amusement, and the man that is forcing the nun to suck his manhood just laughs.

Man: He's just a boy. You two, get him.

The two men next to him, half pull up their pants, and draw their swords, but other than that they don't move.

Man2: What the fuck?

Man3: Not like we're ready to fight. You finish up, and you get him.

Man: I'll fucking sort you two later. Kan, you get him.

He holds the nuns head still, and starts to buck his hips, moaning as he drives his manhood into her at speed, dismissing you entirely. One of the men holding the younger girl, lets go of her, and draws a sword, and you turn to confront him first. He walks towards you like he has no concern at all, but you can tell by the way he holds the sword, that he is not very experienced.

Man4: Drop your weapon, and give up, or I'll take it from you and cut your throat with it.

You have never killed a human before, but you have killed lots of animals, and to you these men might as well be animals.

_I don't know where I would stand by law, but I have to try and help these girls._

When you don't answer him, or drop your dirk, the man snarls, and comes for you, pulling his swords back to get a long powerful swing, and you leap forward, catching his sword arm in your left hand, and driving your dirk up under his rib cage. He lets out a strangled cry, then coughs up blood. His eyes are full of terror now, and he tries to pull away, not understanding that he is already dead.

_Too slow, and too late._

Man: Fuck.

The man thrusting into the nun, pushes her away from him, and scrambles to pull up his pants, and the other two finish pulling up their pants, not looking so dismissive of you now. You pull the sword from your assailants fingers, swap your dirk to your left hand, and take the sword in your right hand. You throw him to the dirt, where he coughs a couple more times, and then is quiet, as you stride towards the man holding the girl. He looks terrified now, and you think he might run, but he glances over at the other three, obviously scared of them too. As you get close, he pushes the girl at you, and pulls his own sword. You hold your arms wide, keeping your weapons away from her, as the girl bumps into you, then you wrap your arms around her, holding her to you.

(y/n): Are you okay?

Girl: Yes, thank you.

(y/n): Good. You better start running, okay? Back up the road that way.

She looks over at the other nun, concern etched on her face, not sure what to do.

Girl: Sister Faith?

**Sister Faith**

Faith: I will be okay, Sister Grace. Do as the boy says.

**Sister Grace**

Sister Grace gives you a little peck of a kiss on your cheek, then picks up the skirt of her habit, and runs down the road as fast as she can go. The men are all walking towards you now, and the main three do look like they know what they are doing.

_Shit, this isn't good. I can't run, and leave Sister Faith at their mercy, but there is no way I will beat all four of them._

They spread out, trying to circle you, and you back off, pulling them away from the Sister. Thanks to Eyra, you are at least as prepared as you can be for this, but you know that it will only be a matter of time before you take a blow that will ultimately end up being fatal. Even a wound to your arms or your legs will probably be enough to allow them to finish you off. They all leap at you, and you fend off two blows, one with your sword, and one with your dirk, then you duck under a third attack, and roll to the side, towards the man who was holding Sister Grace. You are right that he is the least competent, and instead of taking advantage of your position, he shrieks and tries to get out of your way. As you pass him, you swing your sword back into his heel, severing the tendon. He screams, drops his sword, and starts hopping away from you, tripping and falling.

_One down, three to go._

The others look more weary now, but all three of them seem confident in their movements. They all come at you at the same time once more, and you manage to block all three attacks, but they just swing again, forcing you to defend desperately against attack after attack. Your Barbarian speed is just about keeping you alive, but you can only keep this up for so long, before a lucky blow is your undoing. Sister Faith is still kneeling on the ground, so you can't even try to break away and run.

_If I can just injure one of them, then maybe I have a chance._

To have any expectation of getting out of this alive, you need to take a risk. The next time you block an attack from the main man, you flick your sword towards his neck, but just as it is about to cut his throat, a sword blow from the side, catches you in the biceps, causing you to lose your grip. The sword still hits him, but only in the jaw. He will have to live with a nasty scar, but live he will, and now you only have one weapon. The three back up, knowing that you are done for now, and they can take their time. The main man puts a hand up and feels the gash in his face, pulling it away and looking at the blood on his fingers.

Man: Oh, you are so fucking dead.

Man2: And don't think it is going to be quick.

Man3: Maybe we will take that pretty little dagger of yours, and stick it up your ass, and watch you bleed to death. How do you like the sound of that?

You make a feint towards the third man, and he jumps back, and you laugh at him.

(y/n): Not by yourself you won't.

Man3: Oh, I'm going to enjoy fucking you up the ass with your own dagger.

(y/n): Nah. You won't. I will die, but it will be fighting, and I'll make sure I take one of you with me. And I've decided that it will be you.

The grin drops from his face, and you can see he isn't looking nearly as sure of himself now, but you know the reality is, you could easily be overpowered now, and if you manage to get in one good attack you will be lucky. Three swords against one dirk is really no competition, and although you have practiced a lot with your left hand, you really need your right hand to make good on your threat.

Man: Don't listen to him. He's just trying to rattle you. Now let's get the little shit, and he can watch us defile this nun before we kill him.

They start to move towards you again, respecting you enough to still take their time, when you hear a distinctive cracking sound from behind you. All three men look over, and you take your chance, and leap to your left, flicking your blade out across the neck of man number three, cutting his throat.

(y/n): Told you I would kill you.

He drops his sword, and grasps his gaping neck wound with both hands, as the blood pours through his fingers, then drops to his knees. You turn to see the flash that you knew was coming, take out the man who was on your right, sending him flying. You wished that you could have hit him yourself, since he was the one that managed to cut into your biceps, but you will settle for finishing off the main man. You start to march towards him, but he turns and runs, and you hear another cracking sound. You duck down, as the lightning streaks past you, hitting him in the back, and sending him flying into a tree. The fight is over. You check the bodies, and they are all dead, except for the one who's leg you sliced, and he has managed to hop or crawl into the trees. You could chase him down, but you don't expect that he will be back in a hurry. You look back to thank Rose for her help, when Sister Grace flies into you, hugging you.

Grace: You were amazing. Thank you so much. You saved us.

Rose: What about me? He would have been dead without me.

Grace: Yes, but he doesn't even have magic. He was so brave, risking his life to save us.

(y/n): Thank you, Rose. I thought I was dead for sure.

Rose goes a little pink in the cheeks, and looks away, but a little smile plays across her lips.

Rose: Yeah, well, they seemed like they were even bigger perverts than you.

Sister Grace notices your wounded arm, and looks alarmed, then rushes over to Sister Faith.

Grace: Sister Faith, we need you to be strong. You must heal this poor boy.

You go over to the second nun, and help her up, but she just stares at you with some sort of hunger in her eyes.

Faith: I am sorry Sister, I have let down you, our order, and the Mother Goddess.

Grace: No, Sister Faith. You are the oldest of us. The Goddess understands. We should not have encountered any men on this trip, or the Mother Superior would never have risked sending you to accompany me. You must try to heal this boy though.

Sister Faith is breathing heavily, and she has not let go of your hand, from where you helped her up. Her eyes are locked on you, like she is about to pounce on you and eat you alive, and you can't help but feel a little fear.

Faith: I can't Sister. The Lust has taken me. I must perform the ritual. I can stand it no more.

Grace: I will take you back to the Convent, Sister.

Faith: No. I have waited for over eight hundred years, and I can wait no longer.

(y/n): What's wrong, Sister? Can I help you at all?

Rose,Grace: No!

Faith: Yes. Yes you can.

Grace: Isn't he too young, Sister Faith? And he's a Barbarian.

Faith: He may not be one of the chosen, but the Goddess sent him to me in my time of need.

Rose and Sister Grace just stare on, open mouthed, as Sister Faith leads you to the brightly colored tent. She takes you inside, and lights several candles.

Faith: Thank you, my Goddess.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose looks at Grace as (y/n) disappears inside the tent not sure what to say to her.

**Sister Grace**

Grace: Poor, boy.

**Rose**

Rose: What, (y/n)? Are you kidding? Poor, Sister Faith.

Grace: Huh?

Rose: You just wait for it.

The girls just stand there for a while, then a shout comes from the tent.

**Sister Faith**

Faith: OH MY GODDESS!

Rose: There you go.

Grace: What?

Rose: She has just seen (y/n)'s thing.

Grace: His thing? You mean...? And you've seen it?

Rose: Yes, he's a pervert, and he came upon me bathing, and... well... he, er, became exposed.

Grace: Wow. He doesn't seem like a pervert. I thought he was wonderful. Like a true hero of old.

Rose: Well, maybe I haven't been totally fair with him. He did risk his life, I will give you that.

A loud moaning starts to come from the tent, pulling the girls attention back to it, and both of them start to go red, and don't know where to look.

Faith: AHH, YES. THAT'S IT. AHHH!

Grace: Oh, my.

Rose: I told you he's a pervert. I am going to leave, and you should come with me. You are going to hear some things that a Sister should probably not hear.

Grace: Shouldn't I stay and wait for Sister Faith? She might need me.

Rose: No, Sister, you should come with me. There's nothing more you can do for Sister Faith now.

A bloodcurdling scream comes from the tent, and Grace jumps, then looks back with fear in her eyes.

Grace: Yes, I think you are right, Rose. We should go.

Both girls quickly mount up, then set off for The Royal Academy for the Talented at a gallop.

\-----

The Sister leads you over to a bed, and gently pushes you down onto it, the look of hunger in her eyes almost taking over.

Faith: What is your name, Barbarian?

(y/n): It's (y/n), Ma'am, er, Sister.

Faith: Call me Faith. I will be a Sister no more, once the ritual is over.

(y/n): Okay, Faith.

Faith: I am going to perform my ritual with you, (y/n). It is a great honor, but if at any time you wish to stop, that is your right. Please do not stop me though, (y/n), I beg of you. I am ready to ascend to the goddess, with your help. Do I have your permission to start the ritual, (y/n)?

(y/n): Yes, Faith, I will do whatever I can to help you.

Faith: Lie down, (y/n).

You lie down on the bed, and Faith stands before you and starts to undress. Just the thought of her taking off her habit, is enough to cause your manhood to stir, and you start to panic.

_Shit. She is a Sister. I must be good._

(y/n): What, what are you doing, Faith?

Faith: The first step on the path to ascension, is to rid myself of these holy robes. I am no longer worthy to wear the sacred cloth.

She removes her veil, shaking out her beautiful hair, then proceeds to remove her habit. She picks up her skirt and pulls it up, and when it reaches her waist, you see that she has no panties on.

(y/n): Sister, er, I mean Faith, you have no undies on.

She stops and lets out a beautiful little laugh, then smiles at you.

Faith: We of the holy order do not wear underwear. We cover our bodies with only our habit and our faith in the Goddess. That is all we need.

The smile suddenly drops from her face, when she sees the way your kilt is bulging. She finishes pulling her habit off over her head, almost looking like she is panicking, then she casts it to one side, and she straddles your legs, sitting on your shins. Your own breath is coming fast now, as you stare at her beautiful shapely breasts rising and falling as she sucks in air.

(y/n): Faith, what are you doing, Faith?

Faith: The next step is to worship at your tower.

She tentatively lifts your kilt, and her eyes go wide.

Faith: OH MY GODDESS! Thank you, my Goddess. I am not worthy.

She bows down in front of your manhood, as it starts to stand tall and proud, and she looks like she can't believe what she is seeing.

Faith: Thank you, my Goddess.

When she has finished bowing to the altar of your manhood, she leans forward, and starts licking from its base to its tip. It is a beautiful sight, watching her tongue run around your manhood, seeing her lips kiss it.

_I may be a pervert, and I'm probably not meant to enjoy this, but it feels great._

You can feel her juices flowing onto your legs now, and you can't help but just put your head back and moan. Her hips are making little thrusting movements, but she stays focused on her task, and every now and again your own hips thrust.

Faith: Please Goddess, give me strength, to finish this ritual. To finish cleaning this mighty staff.

By the time she finishes licking all around your manhood, and sucking the top, she is just whimpering. Between breaths, she just manages to get a few words out.

Faith: You can... clean... my sacred... place... if you want.

_She wants me to do that to her? I love this ritual._

You grab her, and turn her over, so she is lying on the bed, and she just lets out a breathy whisper as you move your head down between her legs.

Faith: Oh, thank you Goddess.

You roughly pull her lips wide with your fingers, revealing her 'sacred place' to you, bend forward, and bury your tongue in the bright red inflamed interior. You lick all around like crazy, taking especial pleasure in lapping her juices into your mouth. Her hips are thrashing around now, and she is moaning like she is in a great deal of pain, but she is pushing your head into her, so you don't think you are doing it wrong.

Faith: AHH, YES. THAT'S IT. AHHH!

She pushes your head away, with a look of joy on her face, and you smile, happy that you must have done it right.

Faith: It is time. It is time for the rites of ascension. What position would you like me to assume, (y/n), the Sisters of Abstinence are well studied in all of the ways of lust, just for this very day.

(y/n): I don't understand, Faith. What do you mean?

Faith: It is okay, my sweet Barbarian, I will choose. I wish to mount the staff. Your staff. Will you lie on your back for me again please, (y/n).

_Shit, does that mean what I think it means?_

Your heart is thundering now, as you lie back, and Faith takes your manhood, and lowers herself so that your tip is pressed against her secret place, her hot lips parting for you. You can see a real fear in her eyes, and she is trembling as she squats there, her juices running down your 'staff'.

Faith: Give me strength, Goddess. Forgive me this sin, and let the pain cleanse me.

Suddenly, she rams herself down on you, and lets out a bloodcurdling scream. She just stops with your manhood a little way inside her, and you can see blood running down it now.

(y/n): You're bleeding, Faith. You're hurt.

You go to pull Faith off of you, but she grabs your hands and stops you.

Faith: The Goddess makes us suffer for failing her, but she is a forgiving Mother, who will accept us with open arms, when we ascend to be with her. Please, (y/n), I am weak. Will you help me?

_The next part of her punishment, must be taking my bad stuff inside her._

She is still trembling, and you don't like that she is hurting so much, but you are a pervert, and her secret place, hugging you tighter than it has ever been hugged, feels fantastic. You take hold of her hips, and her eyes plead with you to continue, so you slowly lift her up, then pull her down, thrusting up with your hips.

Faith: AHHHHHH!

Your manhood goes deep into her, and you think she may pass out with the pain, but she rests her hands on your chest, and stares into your eyes, panting heavily.

Faith: Please, (y/n), don't stop. You must finish the ritual. Promise me you wont stop, no matter what.

(y/n): Okay, Faith. I promise.

You start driving in and out of her, as she continually screams, and every now and again her body spasms. Her tight hole repeatedly squeezes your manhood, and you start letting out your own moans, but they are drowned out by Faith's screams. After one particularly big spasm, she looks down at you, and the hunger has returned to her eyes, replacing all signs of fear or pain. She takes over, thrusting down on you, then rising up, and doing it again and again, still screaming every time. You look at her beautiful body, her sacred place taking you deep inside, her large breasts swinging up and down, and her beautiful face, as she smiles down at you, and you think you are in paradise. She is so much tighter than Clara was, and it feels incredible. In no time the feeling is coming, and you know you will fill her soon. You can't help but take control back, thrusting up into her as fast as you can, and she puts her hands in her hair, and howls.

Faith: AHHH, GODDESS, YES.

Her juices suddenly squirt out of her, all over your legs, then you blast your bad stuff, jetting up deep inside her, and she lets out another bloodcurdling scream.

Faith: AHHHHHH! FUCK, MOTHER GODDESS, AHHHHHH!

She screams again and again, as you keep blasting, filling her with your bad stuff, and she just collapses on top of you, spasming over and over again, even after you have finished.

(y/n): Are you okay, Faith?

This time she has passed out, and you just gently stroke her hair, and wait for her to recover. After a while, you are starting to get hard again, with this beautiful woman lying on top of you, and your manhood still inside her, so you pull her off of you, and lay her on her back, then pull a blanket over her. While you are doing this, she opens her eyes, and looks up at you, her face the picture of bliss. She pulls you forward, and kisses you in the center of your forehead.

Faith: The Goddess must have been very pleased with me. Thank you, (y/n), you more than fulfilled your duty. You were truly sent by the Goddess.

(y/n): I hope I didn't hurt you too much.

Faith: You are a sweet boy, (y/n). We endure the pain for our Goddess, and she fills us with joy. And thankfully, the lust fever has subsided, at least for now. Oh, I didn't thank you for helping out with those bandits. Thank you so much. And your arm. I need to heal your arm. It's so wonderful that I can think again, now we have performed the ritual. Thanks to you, I feel more normal than I have felt in many many years.

She waves her fingers over your cut arm, then she frowns.

Faith: I must not be as back in control as I think I am. Oh well, your wound is not too bad, I will just have to bandage you up. Don't use this arm for a few days, or it will not close.

(y/n): Do you have a needle and thread?

Faith: Yes.

(y/n): Can I have them then please. This is how us non magic folk fix our wounds.

She pulls a needle and thread out of a bag, and hands them to you, and watches on fascinated, as you stitch closed the cut in your arm. You gratefully hand them back, then leave the tent to fetch your sack. You are sad to see that the girls are gone, but Faith soon comes out of the tent, wrapped in a blanket, interested in what you are doing.

(y/n): Do you think your magic is strong enough to restart the fire? I need to boil some water.

Faith waves her fingers, and the fire sparks to life, and you add some firewood from the nearby pile. Faith puts some water into a little bowl, and you put it on to boil. You fetch your sack, and pull a couple of herbs from it that are good for healing, and return to the fire. You add your herbs to the boiling water so that you can make a poultice out of them, and use the handle of a spoon to stir and crush them. As soon as you are done, you take the scrap of cloth that Faith wanted to bandage you with, wipe the concoction on it, and apply it to your cut.

(y/n): This is Barbarian magic. It may not be real magic, but it still works well. It will keep the wound clean from infection, and speed up healing.

Faith: You are a clever young man.

(y/n): Thank you.

Faith: Where are the girls?

(y/n): I think they must have gone on ahead.

Faith: I can't believe they just left.

(y/n): I suspect they didn't want to listen to you screaming.

Faith grins at you, and goes a little red in the cheeks, then she looks away.

Faith: You are probably right. Well, (y/n), Thank you so much for your assistance in performing my ritual. Now I need to head back to the convent as fast as I can.

(y/n): I'll help you pack up your tent and things.

Faith: No. Don't take this the wrong way, but I am going to need you to leave. I will use my magic to pack up and load the horses. The longer I am around, er... a cute young man like you... the more the lust fever will take control again. I can already feel it coming back.

(y/n): Oh, oh, I'm sorry. I'll go then.

She walks up to you, still wrapped in her blanket, leans in, and kisses you on the cheek, then she turns and walks back to her tent.

Faith: Goodbye, (y/n), and thank you again. You were wonderful.

(y/n): I'm really happy I could help you. Goodbye, Faith. Safe travels.

Faith: Safe travels.

You grab up your sack, and start to run down the road, back on your journey to the Academy, wondering how far ahead the girls might be, then you sigh, as you are sure that Rose will still not want to travel with you anyway.

_Oh well, there must be at least one person at the Academy that will want to be friends with me. Mustn't there?_


	9. Chapter 9

You are surprised by how far the two girls are ahead of you, and it is quite a while before you overtake them, even maintaining a good pace. They are walking beside their horses when you catch them, so they must have been pushing them quite hard. You wave as you jog past, and Grace gives you a smile and waves back at you, but Rose looks mad, and just ignores you, so you slow down to walk next to her.

**Rose**

(y/n): Hi, Rose.

You see a flicker of a smile cross her face, then she sighs and looks over at you.

Rose: Hi, (y/n).

(y/n): You two okay?

Rose: Yes, we're fine. What about you? I've heard that the ascension ritual of the Sisters of Abstinence can be quite, er, tiring.

Her cheeks go red when she says this, and thinking about what you did with Sister Faith, you feel heat coming to your own cheeks.

(y/n): Er, yeah, er, well no, er, Sister Faith did most of the, er, work, really.

Rose's cheeks that were already red, look like they are on fire now, and she just looks down, avoiding your gaze.

(y/n): I guess you still don't want to travel together, so I'll head on. See ya later. See ya, Sister Grace.

**Sister Grace**

Grace: Bye, (y/n).

You start to run again, and you soon leave the two girls behind you. You run on for a way, and are just thinking of stopping for food, when you hear a horse up ahead. Eager for company, you continue to jog on until you round a corner, and see a horse ridden by a young girl. You jog up beside her, and slow to her pace.

(y/n): Hi.

She looks over at you, and goes a little pink in the cheeks, but she gives you a genuine smile.

Girl: Oh, hello. What's a boy doing on the road to the Royal Academy?

(y/n): Believe it or not, I'm headed there. I think I am going to attend.

Girl: Oh, wow. I thought I was an odd one to be going there, but you are even stranger.

(y/n): How are you odd?

Her cheeks go redder, and she looks down, looking ashamed of herself.

Girl: Well, for starters, I'm only twenty one, and normally, you don't attend until you are closer to thirty, but, err, well, it's the Academy for the Talented, and, er, I'm not a Talented. I'm just a normal Sorcerer. Untalented.

(y/n): Oh. Okay.

Girl: Ohh, we should be friends. Normal Sorcerers are totally looked down upon by the Talented, and they will probably discriminate against you even more than against me. You know, being just a boy.

(y/n): I would love to be friends.

Girl: Great. I was really worried I wouldn't be able to make any friends there, and now I have one before we even arrive.

(y/n): Me too. My name's, (y/n).

Girl: Oh, yeah.

She lets out a delightful little giggle, and she holds out a hand for you to shake.

**Daere**

Daere: Silly me. Nice to meet you, (y/n), I'm Daere.

You shake her hand, and give her a warm smile, not really believing your luck that you have made a friend already.

(y/n): Nice to meet you too, Daere. I was thinking of stopping for food, would you like to join me?

Daere: Oh, yes. Food is a great idea. I love food.

She slips down off of her horse, and as she slides down, her skirt is pulled up, and you quickly look away, desperate not to mess things up with your new friend, before you have even got to know her. She lets out a little squeal, and pulls her skirt down, her cheeks going red again.

Daere: Oops, sorry. I'm not used to riding horses.

You busy yourself, getting food from your sack, and trying to unsee Daere's tiny undies, and Daere starts going through her saddlebags.

Daere: I have bread, and a little dried meat. Trail rations suck, right?

(y/n): I have enough to share. How about you help me collect a little firewood?

You walk into the trees together, picking up sticks, and she keeps looking over at you and smiling. You smile back at her, thinking how pleasant it is to just be strolling around the woods with a nice girl. A friend. You soon have enough firewood, and you head back to the road, and build a small fire, while Daere just sits there watching you.

Daere: So, er, what, er, so, you like to dress in girls clothes? No, judging. I think it's really cool. Everyone should be themselves.

_Shit. She doesn't know I'm a Barbarian. I hope that doesn't freak her out._

(y/n): No, er, I'm a Barbarian. This is a kilt.

Daere: Oh. Oh, okay. I've never met a Barbarian before. It was cool if you liked to dress as a girl, but being a Barbarian is cool too. I always heard that Barbarians were mean, but you don't seem mean. You seem nice.

(y/n): You seem nice too.

She gives you a big smile, and continues to watch fascinated, as you prepare a meal, using your leftover fish, some boar meat that you had kept over from yesterday, and more of your foraged roots, herbs and fungi.

Daere: Oh, my Goddess, that smells so good. How do you manage to keep the meat fresh?

(y/n): There are lots of things you can do to keep your kills fresh in the field, but I just wrap it in certain leaves. They don't allow any bacteria to grow. Meat will last days like that, without affecting the texture of flavor.

Daere: Wow. You're so clever. How long is it going to be? Just smelling it, makes me starving.

(y/n): Not long. The meat and fish is already cooked, and just need to be reheated.

She looks like she is practically drooling, as she watches you plate her food, and you enjoy seeing how much she delights in every bite, so much, that she is half way through her plate, before you have even served yourself. You make yourself a plate, sit down near her, and start to eat, and before you are too far through it, you see Rose and Grace come around the corner. You give them a little wave, and Daere, looks over and waves at them too.

(y/n): Hi, Rose, hi Sister Grace.

Daere: Ooh, more friends. Can they join us?

(y/n): Sure, but I don't think Rose will want to, she doesn't like me very much. This is Daere by the way. Daere, meet Rose and Sister Grace.

Grace: Hi, Daere. Just call me Grace.

Daere: Hello.

Rose: I never said I didn't like you. I just... I don't like perverts.

_Shit. There goes my new friendship._

Daere: (y/n) isn't a pervert.

(y/n): Yes I am. I try not to be, but I am. Sorry, I probably should have told you, before you agreed to be friends with me.

Daere: You looked away when I showed off my panties. That is good enough for me.

Grace: I like (y/n). He saved me and my companion from some bandits.

Rose: I saved you.

Grace: Well, yeah, but you wouldn't have been there without (y/n) taking on those thugs, and allowing me to escape.

Daere: Oh, wow. That's so cool, (y/n).

Grace: That food smells so good.

Daere: It is. It's wonderful. You should try it. Oh, well, er, that is, if (y/n) is okay with it. He made it.

(y/n): Yeah, sure, I'll make you a plate. Rose? You want some?

Rose: Well, er, I guess I better stay and make sure... oh, whatever. Yes please, it does smell really good.

You smile and split the rest of the food between two more plates, and hand them to the two girls who are off their horses and sitting by the fire before you can even turn around.

Rose: Oh my Goddess, this is so good.

Daere: It is, isn't it.

Grace: Ahh. So good. We never had food like this at the convent.

_Some time in the last two hundred years, everyone must have forgotten how to cook._

It isn't long before all four plates are empty, and Rose gets up and starts to collect them.

Rose: I'll clean up. You cooked, so...

She has a slight blush on her cheeks, but you just give her a little smile, and sit back, and let your food go down.

Grace: Where did you learn to cook so well?

(y/n): My father taught me, but it is more really about getting good quality fresh ingredients, than it is about the actual cooking.

Grace: You are going to make some lucky girl a great husband. Brave, cute, can cook, and even modest. You almost make a girl regret joining the order. Oh, Goddess forgive me. I can't believe I said that out loud.

Grace touches two fingers to the center of her forehead, and Daere jumps up, walks over to you, and holds out a hand to help you up.

Daere: Come for a little walk with me while we wait for your friend to finish the dishes.

You think about telling her that Rose isn't technically a friend, but instead, you just take her hand and let her help you up. She doesn't let go of your hand, and she smiles at you, then leads you into the trees hand in hand. Her cheeks are slightly pink, and she keeps glancing your way like she wants to say something, but you are just enjoying walking and holding hands. It's not something you have done with a girl before, and for some reason, you really like it.

Daere: (y/n)?

(y/n): Yes.

Daere: I think Grace is right. Not about the husband bit, well, yes, you would make a great husband, well, not that I'm proposing or anything... Oh, I'm so bad at this. The thing is, that is, I think, well... When we get to school, I was thinking that everyone would look down on you, for being a boy, like they will look down on me for not being a Talented, but, well, you are really cute, and really cool, and you will be the only boy, and er, well, I think they might all just fall in love with you, and er, then you will never even look at me again.

She stops walking, and just looks down, but she still hasn't let go of your hand.

(y/n): That's not true, Daere. I really like you. Even if I make other friends, I will always...

Daere: Will you be my boyfriend?

She looks over at you, her face bright red, but you are just standing there with your mouth open, not sure what to say. All you can think of is Clara. She is the only person to ever call herself your girlfriend. And then you think about the things you and Clara did, and your own face goes bright red.

Daere: Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, well, you don't have to. I've never had a boyfriend before, but I've never met a boy I really liked, and well, it's okay, just pretend I never said anything.

(y/n): Would we take baths together?

If it's possible, her face goes an even darkest shade of red, and she looks shocked at your question.

(y/n): Not that, I mean, that's what I've been told that boyfriends and girlfriends do together.

Daere: Well, at some point maybe, I just, I... I'll do that if you want me to.

_Shit, now she thinks I'm a pervert too._

She looks down, just waiting for your reply, and you desperately want to fix things.

(y/n): I'm okay with not doing that. I just don't know what girlfriends and boyfriends normally do.

Daere: Well, they can go for walks holding hands...

(y/n): I like doing that with you.

Daere: And then, sometimes they will kiss. And, er, then they might hug, and then, well, later they might bathe together, or, er, things.

Your heart races when she says 'things', but you are really happy that she doesn't seem disgusted with you at least.

(y/n): I'm okay with that. Yes, I'll be your boyfriend.

She beams a big smile at you, pulls in close and gives you a little peck on the lips, then she starts walking again, swinging the hand that is holding yours, with a massive grin on her face.

Daere: The other girls are going to be so jealous.

(y/n): I'm not so sure about that. I think your first assessment is probably going to be correct. They will all just look down on the Barbarian, that shouldn't even be going there.

Daere: A cute Barbarian.

You can't help but laugh, and you squeeze Daere's hand, happy that she squeezes yours in return. You already like having a real girlfriend.

(y/n): We better head back. Rose must be done by now.

You turn around and head back to the camp, and Rose and Grace are mounted up and waiting when you get back. Rose has packed Daere's saddlebags with her plates and things, and she looks impatient to leave, but then when she sees you holding hands, her expression turns cold.

Rose: I thought that we had better not leave you alone with a young girl, and obviously I was right.

Daere: He is my boyfriend.

(y/n): I didn't do anything perverted. We just walked and held hands.

Grace: Oh, that's so sweet. You're a lucky girl, Daere.

Rose: Don't encourage them. Just be careful, Daere. You know he's a pervert.

Daere: I don't care if he is. I like him.

Rose just shakes her head, looking concerned for Daere's safety, then she gives you a disapproving glance, urging her horse to set off again.

Rose: We should get moving.

Grace pulls in beside Rose, and Daere climbs into her saddle, but she waits for you, offering you a hand.

Daere: You can ride with me, if you like.

(y/n): No!

The girls all look at you, startled by your panicked answer, and Daere looks a little scared that she has offended you somehow.

Rose: Worried that you might perv out a bit, are you?

(y/n): Yes.

Rose looks at you a little surprised, like you are a puzzle that she can't quite figure out, then she gives you a little smile.

Rose: You know what? If you are trying that hard to not be a pervert, you can't be all bad.

She starts her horse walking again, as does Grace, leaving just Daere, who is still waiting for you.

Daere: Are you sure you don't want to ride with me?

(y/n): Yes. Thank you for the offer, but I am more comfortable on foot.

Daere: Okay.

Rose: Don't worry about him. He runs quicker than we can ride anyway.

As if to prove a point, Rose starts her horse trotting, and you smile and keep pace with her with ease. You don't go too many miles, before Rose starts to walk her horse again, although you are fairly sure that is for the horses benefit, and not yours. You are walking for a few hours, when you hold up a hand to halt the girls, then you put a finger to your lips, signaling them to be quiet. They all look a little worried, even Rose, but you just walk ahead a short distance more, and point up a tree. They all dismount, and walk over, looking up to where you are pointing.

Rose,Grace,Daere: Aaaah!

There is a little cat, stuck up the tree, that you had heard mewing, in a cry for help.

Rose: How by the Goddess did you hear the poor thing?

Grace: How are we going to get it down?

Rose: It isn't much farther to the Academy, we could go and see if a teacher would come and rescue it. It must have come from there. There isn't anything else around here for miles.

Without waiting, you just start to climb, quickly pulling yourself up into the branches, being careful not to put too much weight on your bad arm.

Grace: Holy mother Goddess.

Daere: Oh my Goddess.

Rose: You two should not be watching this.

Daere: He's my boyfriend.

Rose: I don't care.

Daere: Is that normal?

Grace: I don't know.

Rose: No it isn't.

You ignore the chatter of the girls, continuing to climb fast, then as you climb higher, and get onto the thinner weaker branches, you slow down, spreading your weight as best as you can. The wind is blowing the top of the tree around, as you get closer to the scared little cat, but you have climbed many many trees, and you feel at home being tossed around, with the wind blowing through your hair. You move to the branch that the cat is on, but it looks like it could be too thin to support your weight.

(y/n): Well, you were a silly cat going all the way out there, weren't you?

Rose: Be careful.

You look down to see Rose looking up at you, but she has Grace and Daere turned around so that they can't look. She does actually look like she is worried for you, but you have total faith in your climbing prowess. You look back to the cat and hold out a hand, trying to attract it to you.

(y/n): Come on, little one. Let's get you out of here. Come on.

Eventually, with a little more coaxing, the cat comes over to you, cautiously to start with, but it runs the last few steps, and jumps into your arms. You move it up onto your shoulders, so that you have both arms free, but the cat doesn't seem happy with this arrangement, so you open your shirt, and button the cat inside, with just its head poking out. You make your way back down the tree, and as soon as you jump to the ground, Rose lets the other two girls go, and they all three crowd around you, fussing over the cat. You unbutton your shirt, and hold the cat out, but it tries to scramble back into your shirt, and away from the girls.

(y/n): It's okay, little one, they're all friends.

Rose: She would probably be happier if we didn't all crowd her at once.

Daere and Grace back off, and you let Rose slowly make friends with her. When she is calm you slowly introduce her to the other two girls, one at a time, and she starts to enjoy all of the attention she is getting. Once she is happy with the girls, they take it in turns to hold her and fuss over her. While Rose is playing with her, Grace comes over to you and kisses you on the cheek.

Grace: That was so brave and so kind, rescuing her like that.

Daere rushes over and kisses your other cheek, and you start to feel a heat coming to your cheeks, with these two girls fussing over you.

Daere: Yes. That was amazing, even if Rose stopped us from watching you actually do the rescue.

It is Rose's turn to become a little embarrassed, but she is obviously enjoying playing with the cat, and does her best to ignore the other two girls.

Rose: What are you going to call her?

(y/n): I guess she probably already has a name, if she belongs to someone from the Academy.

Rose: You should still name her for now, who knows how long she has been out here.

(y/n): You name her then.

Daere: Oh, I want to name her.

Grace: What about me, I could come up with a good name. What about Goddess?

The two girls start to argue, and you cringe. This was the last thing you wanted to do.

Rose: Quiet, you're scaring Princess.

Daere and Grace are quiet for a couple of seconds, not wanting to scare 'Princess', but that is all the time they can last, refusing to let Rose get away with naming her, and soon all three girls are arguing.

(y/n): Willow.

The girls all stop, and look at you, and you just smile at them and point to the tree you just rescued the little cat from.

(y/n): We're going to call her Willow, since we found her in a black willow tree.

Rose,Grace,Daere: Yes!

Happy that the girls have stopped arguing, you restart your journey, and since Willow seems a little scared of the horses, it is decided that you will carry her the rest of the way to the Academy. Rose was right when she said that you were close, and it is only about half an hour more before the trees start to thin out, and you can see a large ominous looking building on top of a shallow hill. The Royal Academy of the Talented awaits.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coral**

Coral: Hello. I am here to receive the new arrivals. So, er, you must be (y/n)? Pleasure to meet you. My name is Coral.

**Rose**

Rose: What about the rest of us?

Coral: Er, Rose? Daere? And Grace? I have been waiting for all of you, however, I was to keep a special eye out for (y/n). A boy has never graced these famous halls before, and we have had to make special arrangements. And you're a cute one, aren't you?

**Daere**

Daere: He's my boyfriend.

Coral: I was talking to the cat, but you're right, (y/n) is definitely a cutie too.

(y/n): Her name is Willow, but we thought that maybe she came from here in the first place. We found her about half an hour's walk up the road.

Coral: Cute name. I don't think anyone is missing a cat, but I'll ask around. You're not supposed to have pets in the dorms, but I'll take her to the kitchens, and if she just happens to find her way to your room to sleep, I'm sure no one will say anything about it. The kitchens will be happy to have a cat around. A little extra help keeping the critters out.

You hold Willow out to her, and are impressed when the little cat just jumps straight into her arms. She didn't take to any of the other girls that fast.

(y/n): Maybe you should keep her, she seems to really like you.

Coral: Even us Seniors have to follow the rules. Now, let's get you all to your rooms. (y/n), you will be staying in the Senior Dorms, since they are one student per room, with your own bathroom. You will have the room next to mine, so if you need anything, just let me know. You girls will be sharing, two per room, with a common bathroom. Two of you can have one room, and the other will share with a final girl who hasn't arrived yet, or I think there is one room with only one girl in it currently.

Rose: You two can share. I will bunk with whoever hasn't arrived or the other girl.

Daere: Oh, thank you.

**Grace**

Grace: Yes, thank you. It's much nicer to share with someone you already know.

Coral leads you through the school, stopping when she comes to one door.

Coral: This is your classroom. There will be a wakeup bell in the morning, and then you will have an hour to get dressed, washed, fed, and to class. Do not be late.

She continues to lead you through the school, showing you where the food hall is, and the main hall where any assemblies are held, then she heads towards the dormitories. Just before she gets there, she stops at another door.

Coral: This is the infirmary. Nurse Vicky has sleeping quarters here, so she will be available here almost all of the time. Try not to need her, but if you do have any ills, she can fix up most things.

Then she proceeds to lead you into the dorms. After you enter through the main door, you come to a common room, with comfy furnishings, and a few girls sit here talking. When they see you, they all stop and stare, but Coral ignores them, and points to a closed door.

Coral: That door leads to the Junior dorms. You must not enter there. Since the bathrooms are communal, it is not unusual for girls to walk around naked inside, and you will be in a lot of trouble if you are caught beyond this point.

Rose gives you a meaningful stare, but she refrains from calling you a pervert, which you are grateful for, then Coral points to some stairs.

Coral: Those stairs lead to the Senior dorms. You can wait here, or at the top of the stairs, and I will be back as soon as I finish taking the girls to their rooms.

With that, Coral sets off through the forbidden door, and since the girls in the lounge area are still staring at you, making you feel uncomfortable, you decide to go up the stairs, and wait at the top. Thankfully you don't have to wait too long before a smiling Coral, still carrying Willow, is coming up the stairs.

Coral: Okay, let's get you to your room. We have moved things around a little, and you will have the room I used to have, the first room on the left, and I will be in the room next to you.

She leads you to a corridor with doors on either side, and stops at the first door on the left. She pulls out a key, and hands it to you, and you insert it into the lock and unlock the door. Opening the door, you are greeted by a spacious and bright room, with a large bed, and a door to one side.

Coral: That door is to your private bathroom.

(y/n): Thank you.

Coral: My pleasure. I'm going to take little Willow here down to the kitchens, then I will be back at the entrance hall waiting for the last girl to arrive, but after that I will be up in my room, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to come knocking on my door.

(y/n): I won't. Thank you, Coral.

She puts her hand on your head and ruffles your hair, then gives you a big smile.

Coral: You get yourself settled in, and I'll see you later.

With that, she leaves, pulling your door closed behind her.

_She seems nice. No wonder they give her the job of greeting people._

You put your sack, which is almost empty now anyway, to one side, and flop down on your bed. You haven't had somewhere to sleep this comfortable for a very long time, and although you could really do with a bath, you think you might just have a little nap first.

\-----

You wake to a scratching at your door, that you can only assume is Willow. You are about to open the door, when you realize your manhood is misbehaving, as it often is when you wake from a nap. You quickly grab a sheet from the bed, wrap it around yourself, then open the door, and before you can even stick your head out, Willow darts inside. You close the door, then bend down and scratch her behind the ear. She purrs loudly, and you scoop her up, and take her over to the bed.

(y/n): You settle down there, I'm going to have a bath.

Willow is having none of it, and jumps down and comes over to you as soon as you turn to leave. You cast the sheet, that is no longer needed, back on the bed, and scoop Willow up again, depositing her back onto the bed once more. This time you sit next to her, and spend some time petting her, before you try to take your bath again.

(y/n): Now, stay here, Willow. You don't want to go into the bathroom and get all wet. I won't be that long, okay?

As soon as you start for the bathroom door, Willow is after you again, and she rubs against your leg, pushing against you, and standing on her back legs, practically going up inside your kilt. You are about to scoop her up once more, when you hear a high pitched squeal from the room next to yours, then a crash, and a little yelp of pain.

_That must be Coral. I hope she's okay._

You look in the direction of the noise for a second, then you lean down and pick Willow up once more, placing her on your shoulder, then head into the bathroom.

(y/n): Okay, you win, but don't blame me if you get all wet. I'm sure you won't want that.

You start to fill the bath, and are happy to find that the water is steaming hot. You put Willow on top of a pile of towels, and strip off, before stepping into the water, and starting to soap yourself. You can hear a moaning coming from the room next to yours and your mind goes back to Coral.

_Poor girl. She must really have hurt herself._

The moaning continues for the entire time you are bathing, and if anything it intensifies, getting even louder. It stops at some point while you are toweling yourself off, and you hope Coral is over whatever pain she was in. You pick up your clothes and sniff them. They don't smell great, but for want of anything better you put them back on again.

_I'll have to ask Coral what you do about washing your clothes around here. I could use the bath, but I'm guessing that is not the normal way to do things._

Just then, there is a knock at your door.

\-----

Willow walks up to (y/n)'s door as instructed, and starts to scratch. Coral can feel how much the little cat adores (y/n), and finds it rather cute.

_Don't worry, I mean him no harm. We are just going to find out if it's true, that Barbarians don't wear anything under their kilts._

_Not like it's going to be anything to write home about anyway, he can only be about twelve. He's a cute one though. Give him a few years, and he could be a real heart breaker._

The door opens, and Willow darts inside, without even having to be prompted by Coral. She looks around through the little cat's eyes, and sees (y/n), wrapped in a sheet. He bends down and scratches Willow behind her ear, and Coral almost purrs herself, it feels so good. (y/n) scoops Willow up, and takes her over to his bed. He puts her down, and smiles at her, and Coral feels all warm inside.

_Shit, this cat really does love you. That's what you get for rescuing her, I guess._

(y/n): You settle down there, I'm going to have a bath.

_Bath time. Score._

Coral makes Willow jump down, and trot over to (y/n), but he just throws the sheet he had wrapped around himself onto the bed, then picks Willow up once more, placing her back on the bed. Coral is about to make Willow jump down again, but (y/n) sits down next to the little cat and starts to pet her.

_Fuck that feels so good. It's almost as good as sex. Almost._

(y/n) takes his time, and although Coral knows that she is enjoying it so much, because Willow is enjoying it so much, she could really get used to this. Finally though, (y/n) finishes petting Willow, and Coral sighs and readies herself. She needs to get Willow moving again.

_Don't think you're getting away from me that easy, (y/n)._

(y/n): Now, stay here, Willow. You don't want to go into the bathroom and get all wet. I won't be that long, okay?

(y/n) starts towards the bathroom again, and Coral gets Willow to jump down after him once more. Without prompting, Willow starts rubbing against his leg, and she gets really into it, standing on her back legs, pushing up the leg. As she pushes under the kilt, she looks up, and Coral can see an absolute monster of a manhood. She lets out a squeal, takes a step back, trips, and lands hard on her butt, letting out a little yelp of pain.

_What the fuck? Was that what I thought it was? It can't be that big can it? Seriously, that was fucking ridiculous._

Coral fights to clear her mind, and keep control of Willow. Her Talent might let her charm and take control of any animal, experiencing their senses, but it is only easy to take control when the animal is in sight. If she loses control now, then she probably won't be able to regain it, and her fun is over for the night.

_Got to keep control. Must see if that was real._

She calms down, and opens her eyes to see through Willow's eyes once more, in time to catch (y/n) looking straight in her direction.

_Shit, he must have heard me. Way to go, Coral. He is going to think the sexy girl next door is a total klutz, now._

He looks a little concerned, but then he reaches down and picks Willow up, putting her all the way up on his shoulders.

(y/n): Okay, you win, but don't blame me if you get all wet. I'm sure you won't want that.

(y/n) enters the bathroom, starts to fill the bath, then puts Willow on top of a pile of towels.

_Good job Willow. Front row seat._

Coral is already wet from the tantalizing glimpse under that kilt, and she quickly pulls her panties down in anticipation, and lies down on her bed.

_If that monster is anywhere as big as it looked like it was, then this is going to be good._

Coral is already rubbing herself, as (y/n) strips off, but all she can see is his cute ass. Then he turns and steps into the bath, and she gets to see his manhood swinging freely, and it is even bigger than she thought.

_Holy mother Goddess!_

Coral starts to rub herself faster, moaning as she stares at that gigantic manhood.

_Oh fuck, that's amazing. What would that feel like?_

She continues to work away at her clit, as she watches (y/n) soap and clean his body. He is quite skinny, but his muscles are well defined. She goes faster and faster, then slips a finger up inside herself, and moans even louder.

Ahh _. Fuck, (y/n). Touch yourself for me, please._ Ahh. _Bring that monster to life._ Ahh _. Fuck yeah._ Ahh _._

(y/n) finishes cleaning himself, and gets out, and Coral watches on, thrusting her hips up to meet her finger, as she drives it in and out frantically.

Ahh. _How can a twelve year old be so sexy? So big?_ Ahh. _Fuck._ Ahh, ahh, AHH.

She slips a second finger inside herself, driving in and out as fast as she can, her juices pouring out of her now.

AHH. Fuck, (y/n), fuck me hard. AHH. AHH. AHHHH.

An orgasm courses through her body, and she sucks in a breath and relaxes, then she curses herself when she realizes that she lost connection with Willow.

_Thanks little kitty. You did well._

_I've got to get closer to (y/n). A kid his age would jump at the opportunity to get some action from a sexy senior like me. Maybe next time I cum, it will be with that monster inside me._

_I need to take him to the dining hall. We have to start somewhere. Not exactly a great first date, but you have to work with what you have. I'll charm him out of that kilt in no time._

Coral quickly pulls her panties back on, then rushes out and knocks on (y/n)'s door.

_Come on, (y/n). I'll take you to eat some food, and maybe later you will be eating something else._


	11. Chapter 11

You hurry over to your door and open it, to find Coral standing there. Her cheeks are slightly flushed, but she has a warm smile on her face, and she holds out a hand for you to take. Willow rubs around your ankles, before rubbing around Coral's, then she runs off and disappears down the stairs.

**Coral**

Coral: You must be hungry. Come join me for a meal.

She's right, you are hungry, and you take her offered hand and let her lead you to the dining hall. You can hear the sound of people dining, a long time before you get there, and you enter to find it is a large room that is about half full. Coral starts to lead you to a seat, when the room goes silent, with everyone turning and looking at you.

Coral: Don't worry about them. They have never seen a boy here...

**Daere**

Daere: (y/n)!

**Sister Grace**

Grace: Oh, come and join us. You have to meet Sera.

You look over at the girls, and they all smile at you, even Rose, but then they see your hand in Coral's and the smiles all drop.

_Maybe you are only supposed to walk hand in hand with your girlfriend? It's not like we were holding hands though, Coral was just leading me to the dining room._

You think about letting go of Coral's hand, but instead you give it a tug, leading her to your friend's table.

(y/n): Come on, let's sit with my friends.

Coral: Oh, yeah, okay.

Coral doesn't sound very enthusiastic, but she follows you, and all three girls start to smile again. You let go of Coral's hand when you get there, and take a seat next to Daere, leaving Coral to sit next to Rose. Daere immediately puts her hand in yours and squeezes it, giving you a weak little smile.

_I'm gonna guess that is a 'yes', that you are only supposed to hold hands with your girlfriend. Noted._

There is a fourth girl at the table, sitting on Rose's other side, and she stands up, leans all the way over the table, and takes your other hand in both of her hands and shakes it vigorously.

**Sera**

Sera: Hi. I'm Sera. Rose has told me all about you.

Rose goes pink in the cheeks and looks away, but then she pulls Sera back into her seat.

**Rose**

Rose: Sera meet (y/n), (y/n) meet Sera.

(y/n): Nice to meet you, Sera.

Rose: She's my new roommate.

Sera: Nice to meet you, (y/n). I've never met a Barbarian before. I was always told they were all big and strong and mean, but you seem nice. And quite wimpy.

(y/n): Thanks. I guess.

Sera: Do all Barbarians wear skirts, or is that a personal choice? Ooh, or is it like, because it's a girls school, and you're trying to fit in.

Coral lets out a little snigger, and Rose flashes her an aggravated look, then puts a hand on top of one of Sera's.

Rose: It's a kilt.

Sera: Oh. Is that like a man's skirt?

Rose: Yes, sort of, but you shouldn't call it a skirt. It's part of Barbarian heritage, and you're sort of insulting it.

Sera: Oh, sorry, (y/n). I mean no insult.

(y/n): That's okay. The pattern on it is a Tartan, and it indicates what Clan a Barbarian belongs to.

Sera: Ooh, like a school uniform tells you what school someone goes to.

(y/n): Er, sort of, I guess.

There is a bit of an uncomfortable silence, with Sera still smiling at you, but the other girls looking around at each other, then Grace clears her throat.

Grace: Er, so where's Willow? She staying with you?

(y/n): She 'was' with me. Silly cat insisted on watching me bathe, but she ran off when we left to come down here.

Coral: After almost tripping me over, she pushed into my ankles so hard.

(y/n): Oh, I heard you fall over in your room. I hope you were okay.

Coral: You heard that did you? I'm fine. Just a little clumsy.

(y/n): It must have hurt quite a bit. I heard you moaning all the way through my bath.

Coral: You heard me moaning?

Coral has gone bright red, and looks horrified, and even Rose, Grace and Daere have gone a little pink.

(y/n): Er, yeah, sorry. I have really good hearing.

Coral: Oh, er, yeah, it, er, it was quite painful, but, er, it's better now.

Sera: Ooh, I can heal. It's my talent. Where do you hurt, I'll heal you?

Rose: I think she is okay now.

Sera: It's no problem, really.

Rose: No, really. I think she is fine. So, Coral, what is your talent?

Coral: Where are the serving girls? One should have been here taking our orders by now.

Sera: Seriously, I'm good at this. Where does it hurt?

Rose,Grace,Daere: She's fine.

Sera looks from girl to girl, and they all give her funny looks, and her expression suddenly goes from one of confusion to one of realization.

Sera: Ohhhh, she was masturbating.

Grace and Daere both go bright red, and cover their faces with both hands, Rose slaps her forehead, and Coral groans, and face plants into the table.

Sera suddenly looks over at you, slaps her mouth, and goes bright red too.

Sera: Oh.

(y/n): What is 'masturbating'?

_Zyn said she did it seven or eight times a night. It can't be that bad._

Sera: Oh, er, it's, er, something that everyone does.

Grace: I don't.

Daere: Only 'cos you're a nun.

Rose is just staring at you open mouthed, her cheeks still flushed, then she looks around at the others and back at you, her expression one of disbelief.

Rose: Seriously?

(y/n): What?

Rose: You seriously don't know what masturbation is?

(y/n): Er, yeah.

Rose: Well, that explains a lot actually.

(y/n): What's that supposed to mean?

Rose: Maybe that's why you're such a pervert.

Coral: He's a pervert, is he?

(y/n): Well tell me about it then. If it can stop me being such a pervert.

Rose: No. Er. Maybe it will make you worse.

(y/n): Tell me. It must be worth trying.

Coral: Yes, Rose, why don't you explain all about it, to him?

Rose: Er, er. Where are the serving girls? GIRL. Over here.

The girl Rose shouts at rushes over, looking very apologetic, and explains the options that are available, and you just look at Rose, wondering if it is worth pushing the whole 'masturbation' thing.

_She obviously doesn't want to tell me about it. Maybe she really does think it will make me worse. I guess I will let just her drop it._

Rose is suddenly looking angry, and you look at the serving girl, and she is just staring open mouthed at you.

Girl: A boy!

Rose: Yes, and he is about twelve, so keep your eyes off of him.

Daere: And he's my boyfriend.

Girl: Oh, er, yes Miss. Sorry Miss.

The girl turns back to Rose, and finishes taking her order, then goes around the table, asking everyone else, until finally she arrives at you. She is bright red, and can't quite look you in the eyes, although this may because of what Rose said to her.

Girl: For starters, there is squash soup, vegetable soup or a simple salad, then...

Sera: Oh, get the squash soup, it's really good.

Girl: ...er, then, er, there is, er...

The girl looks totally flustered now, and doesn't even seem to remember what things the kitchen has prepared.

Coral: Oh, for goodness' sake, girl. There is duck or lamb, for the main, and then custard tart or strawberry pie for dessert.

(y/n): I'll have the squash soup, the duck, and the tart please.

Girl: Certainly, my Lord, er, Sir, er... thank you.

The girl is bright red, and looks around at all of the girls, does a quick curtsy to everyone, then runs off.

Coral: She is never going to remember all of our orders.

Rose: No.

(y/n): I thought you were very rude to her. It's no wonder she got so flustered.

Daere: That's not why she got flustered.

You stare disapprovingly at Daere, and she drops her gaze, then you look around at the other girls.

Coral: She's just a serving girl. A normal human.

(y/n): So am I. Worse, I'm a Barbarian.

Coral: Technically, that means that you are not just a normal human, even if Barbarians are not an honored race in the Isle of the Goddess.

Rose: You're missing the point. (y/n) is right. I don't normally talk down to the serving girls like that. For some reason, that one annoyed me, but I will apologize to her when next I see her.

It isn't long before three more serving girls come to your table, each carrying two starters. They all give you strange looks, and giggle when you glance their way. The servers put the food down and run off, and Sera immediately starts on her bowl of soup, but the rest of the girls are just staring at you.

(y/n): What was their problem?

None of the girls say anything, until Sera pauses eating her soup for just long enough to answer.

Sera: They're just thirsty.

(y/n): Oh. Why don't they drink then.

Coral snorts out a laugh to an angry look from Rose, but she doesn't seem to care.

Coral: I'm sure they'd be drinking right now, if they had half a chance.

Grace: I don't get it. I thought since the Goddess heightened our desires, the Talented were supposed to be more, er 'thirsty' than normal human girls.

Daere: Yeah, I was thinking that.

Coral: Well, he is rather...

Rose: Can we all just eat please?

The girls look around at each other for a few seconds, then all start eating, and you start on your soup yourself. It is surprisingly good, and you wouldn't mind a second helping, but as soon as everyone is finished, three more girls come through with your main meals, and take away the dirty dishes. The duck is not nearly as tasty, but you eat it anyway, not sure when your next meal might be. The custard tart is also not great, but you finish it, and wait patiently, as three more giggling serving girls come and retrieve the dishes.

Coral: So what do you think of the food here?

(y/n): Not bad.

You don't want to sound rude, but for the 'Royal Academy', you did expect better.

Grace: It's not as good as (y/n)'s cooking.

Rose,Daere: Yes.

Coral: He cooks too?

(y/n): Too?

Sera: Cute and you can cook, silly.

(y/n): Oh. Er, thanks.

Coral stands up and holds a hand out to you, giving you a smile.

Coral: Let's get you back to your room then, before you get attacked by a hungry serving girl.

_Hungry and thirsty. They don't treat normal humans very well around here._

You start to stand up, but Daere jumps up and takes your hand herself, holding it tight.

Daere: No. I want to go for a walk with 'my boyfriend' before bed.

She pulls you away before anyone can say anything, and you turn as you walk and give the girls a little wave.

(y/n): Thanks for bringing me to the dining room, Coral, and nice to meet you, Sera. See you all.

Rose, Sera and Grace all wave back, but Coral is just staring daggers at Daere's back, then you are out of the dining room, and walking down the corridors, towards the main entrance to the school.

Daere: I hope you were okay with going for a walk? I didn't really ask. Sorry.

(y/n): No, that's good. I like going for walks with you. Sorry if you were mad that I was holding hands with Coral. It was more that she was just leading me to the dining hall, not like a walk we go on.

Daere: No. It's okay. Well, I was jealous, but that's my problem. I mean, er, well, you are really cute, and there are going to be girls all over you, but as long as you're happy to be my boyfriend, then I will just have to put up with the competition.

She gives you a little smile, then pulls you through the main doors of the academy and out into the school grounds. You walk hand in hand over to a large oak tree, and when you are behind it, she stops walking and turns to face you. Her cheeks are red, and she can't quite look at you, but you can tell she is trying to say something, so you just give her time to compose herself.

Daere: Er, would, would you like to kiss me?

(y/n): Yes.

Your heart is racing, as you look at Daere's lips, and you really do want to kiss them. Daere leans against the tree, closes her eyes, and puckers her lips, just waiting for you. This won't be your first kiss, Clara kissed you a few times, and even Zyn kissed you on the lips, but this feels different. Those kisses were surprise kisses, but Daere is just standing there, waiting for you to kiss her. You lean forward, and kiss her on the lips. Just a brief kiss, then you pull back a few inches, and look at Daere. You can see she is breathing fast, and she opens her eyes and smiles at you. She starts to stare at your lips, and her lips part, and you lean in and kiss her again. You part your own lips, and you both close your eyes, this kiss seeming to last for an age. You pull back again, and now Daere is no longer smiling, now she looks hungry for more.

_Is this what they meant by those girls being hungry? I feel hungry. Hungry for those lips once more._

Daere: Wow.

You both move in together again, and this time Daere pushes her tongue into your mouth. You start, surprised by her actions, and pull back, and Daere looks alarmed.

Daere: I'm sorry. Did I do it wrong? I've never...

You move back in again, mashing your lips with Daere's, forcing your tongue into her mouth, and exploring it, then she starts with her tongue again, your tongues writhing together. You are both inexperienced, and clumsy, but you get lost in the kiss, becoming more forceful, and putting your hands up to either side of her face, and pulling her in. You are so lost in the kiss, that you don't notice your manhood is misbehaving, until it is pushing hard into Daere... Between her legs.

Daere: Oh, my Goddess.

You leap back in panic, your cheeks burning in shame, not quite believing you have done it again.

(y/n): I'm so sorry.

Daere: Holy Mother...

You run off into the trees, not able to face Daere. Even she will think you are just a pervert now.

Daere: Wait, (y/n).

You ignore her and keep running, and not stopping until you are a good distance from the school.

_Shit, shit, shit. Why do I have to be such a pervert? Why can't I control myself?_

You wander around aimlessly for hours, not sure what to do, before deciding to go back to the Academy. It was the Queen's orders for you to go there, and you really don't want to be alone.

_Better to have company that all looks at me like I'm a perverted Barbarian, than to have no company at all._

You trudge back to the Academy, and sneak up to your room, grateful that you make it back without seeing anyone you know.

_Thank goodness. That's enough surprises for one night._

You aren't in your room for long, before you hear a scratching at your door, so you go over and open it, expecting to see Willow, but finding that there are actually two little cats waiting for you. As soon as the door opens, Willow darts in, but she stops just inside your door and looks back at the other cat, a beautiful little black one, who just sits there looking up at you.

(y/n): You can come in too, if you like, little one.

Willow goes back, and rubs against the newcomer, then comes and rubs against your legs, before trotting farther into the room, and jumping up onto your bed.

(y/n): Come on, in you come.

The little cat cautiously comes into the room, and looks a little worried as you close the door, but when you bend down and stroke its side, and scratch behind its ear, it starts to purr, and rubs into your leg.

(y/n): Well, you're a little cutie, aren't you?

You scoop the little cat up, and deposit it onto the bed next to Willow, then pet both cats, one with each hand. Both cats are purring up a storm, and can't get enough of you petting them, and you have to smile, allowing the cute little kittens to calm you down and relax you.

(y/n): I'm glad you made yourself a little friend, Willow. I wonder if she has a name.

Willow just curls up, looking contented, and goes to sleep, so you lie on your bed, pick up the little black cat, and place her on your chest, slowly stroking her with both hands.

(y/n): What am I going to call you then?

You stare at the little cat contemplating her, and she just seems to stare back at you, equally curious. You look at her beautiful black fur, that almost shimmers in the light, giving it a dark blue tint, and decide on a name.

(y/n): How about, Midnight, because of your beautiful deep blue, black coat?

The cat gives you a little trill, and you have to laugh, starting to stroke her again.

(y/n): I'll take that as a yes.

You continue to stroke her, then scratch behind her ear, and she just flops over onto you, purring away contentedly.

(y/n): Well, I think you like attention even more than Willow does, but I'm gonna have to stop. I need to do my laundry.

The little cat just looks at you, waiting for you to start petting her again, and you chuckle, and scratch behind her ear one more time, before picking her up and placing her next to Willow.

(y/n): You wait here, and I'll pet you again later, if you're still awake when I finish my laundry.

You go into your bathroom and strip off, then turn on the water, and start to soap and wash your clothes. When you finish rinsing them, you hang them to dry, and walk back out to check on the cats. Willow is still sleeping, and Midnight is sitting right where you left her, looking over at the bathroom door, waiting for you. You give her a smile and start to walk over, but she jumps down off of the bed, and runs over to the door, and starts scratching.

(y/n): Time to go, is it? Well, nice to meet you, Midnight, come again.

The little cat trills at you, without looking up, and you open the door for her. She darts out and starts off towards the stairs, when the door opposite yours opens, and a beautiful girl steps out. She sees you standing there naked, and her mouth drops open.

Girl: Holy Goddess!

_Oh shit._

(y/n): I'm so sorry.

You slam your door, cursing yourself for being so stupid.

**Finn**

Finn: Hi neighbor. I'm Finn, by the way.

(y/n): Hi. (y/n).

Even though Finn can no longer see you, your cheeks burn in shame and embarrassment.

_Shit. Have to be more careful._

You look over at the bed, where Willow is now up and looking at you. You must have woken her with the slam of your door.

(y/n): Don't judge me, Willow. It's been a long day.

The little cat just curls up once more, and goes back to sleep, and you decide that she probably has the right idea. You slip under the covers of your bed, and in no time, you are fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The alarm wakes you, and you are shocked by how loud it is. You only woke once to nightmares during the night, and had quite a good sleep, but surprisingly, the night wasn't quite as restful as the night you spent with Eyra and Zyn, even though you had no bed for that sleep, and this bed is great. You look around for Willow, and see that she is sitting by the door, waiting to be let out.

(y/n): Hold on Willow, I'll be there in a second.

You rush through to the bathroom, and quickly wash and dress, before opening the door to let Willow out.

_Not falling for that one again._

It's a good thing too, as there are actually three girls standing near your door, and it would have been even more embarrassing if you had been naked this time. All three girls look your way , and give you smiles. Ever cautious, Willow runs past them at full speed, and you just give the girls a little wave and a smile.

(y/n): Hi.

The three all have smirks on their faces, that you don't really understand, but they wave back, and return your greeting. You walk past them, heading for the dining hall, when you hear a door behind you open, and Coral's voice ring out, stern and authoritative.

**Coral**

Coral: What are you three doing here? You know you are not supposed to loiter in the hallway.

You ignore the girl's apologetic responses, and hurry down the stairs to breakfast. You definitely don't want to be late for your first day of school. You sit at an empty table in the dining hall, and within seconds, there is a serving girl, telling you what choices you have for breakfast. You place your order, just as a girl you don't know, sits down opposite you.

Girl: Large coffee, and keep it coming.

(y/n): Hi. I'm (y/n).

She looks up at you, and gives you a stare that makes it obvious that she doesn't care what your name is.

(y/n): You not eating?

Girl: Did I do something to make you think I want you to talk to me?

(y/n): Well, you sat down opposite me, when you could have sat anywhere in the dining hall.

Girl: Obviously, that was a big mistake. I sat here, because there was already a serving girl here, and I didn't want to wait.

A serving girl returns to your table with a large mug of steaming coffee, that the girl opposite takes from her hand, and a glass of apple juice that she places in front of you.

(y/n) Thanks.

The girl drains half of the coffee, and then puts the mug down and smiles for the first time.

Girl: Thank you Goddess, for giving us coffee.

(y/n): So, you not going to tell me your name then?

She looks at your contemptuously, and then sighs.

Girl: If I give you my name, will you stop talking to me?

(y/n): Okay.

**Lilla**

Lilla: Lilla.

You sit there is silence, until another girl brings your breakfast, and a second mug for Lilla, who just snatches it from her.

Lilla: I thought I said I wanted you to keep these coming?

Serving girl: Sorry, Miss.

Lilla: Just bring me the pot.

Serving girl: Yes Miss.

(y/n): She wasn't even the same girl you told to 'keep them coming'.

Lilla: I thought you weren't going to talk to me.

Another girl, carrying a book, sits down at the far end of your table, and starts to read, and Lilla waves her hand towards her.

Lilla: That's my roommate, Rae. She won't want to talk to you either.

Rae looks up from her book and gives you a little smile.

**Rae**

Rae: Hi.

You return her smile, and give her a little wave, before she returns her attention to her book.

(y/n): Now, see, she made it obvious that she didn't want to talk, by sitting the other end of the table, but she was still far more polite than you.

Rae doesn't look up from her book, but you can see she is trying to suppress a grin, and Lilla just lets out a cry of frustration, picks up her coffee, and moves down to sit opposite Rae.

Lilla: Boys. Goddess help us.

You suppress your own grin, and get stuck in to your breakfast, which is not too bad. A new serving girl returns with a pot of coffee for Lilla, just as Rose, and Sera turn up.

**Sera**

Sera: Good morning, (y/n), I hope you slept well?

(y/n): Good morning, Sera, Rose. Yes, I did sleep well, thank you, you?

**Rose**

Rose: One of us slept well, the other just found out that their roommate snores.

(y/n): Oh, I'm sorry.

Rose: I'll get used to it.

The serving girl takes the orders from the newcomers to the table, and you finish your breakfast, say bye to the girls, and head off to your class, eager to get there early. Also, eager to get away from the dining hall, before Daere turns up. You are not really ready to face her yet, after you let her down so badly last night.

_Will she still want me to be her boyfriend even? Oh well, just have to make sure that I don't have any more 'mistakes' today. Not the easiest thing in the world, when I'm surrounded by very attractive girls._

\-----

When you turn up at the classroom, the door is open. You look inside, and you see a beautiful, yet stern looking teacher, in the center of a semicircle of desks. She looks up at you, and she doesn't look happy to see you.

**Master Avery**

Master Avery: I'm Master Avery. You must be (y/n). I don't know why the Goddess saw fit to inflict my class with a boy, a Barbarian boy at that, but I guess you are at least punctual. Take the first seat, and do not talk.

(y/n): Yes, Master Avery.

Master Avery: Miss will suffice.

(y/n): Yes, Miss.

You sit at one end of the semicircle, which is made up of twelve desks, and wait for the remaining students to arrive. You don't have to wait long, before Lilla walks through the door. She smiles at the teacher, then she catches sight of you, and her face drops.

Master Avery: Lilla, take the next seat please.

Lilla: What the... why is he here Miss?

Master Avery: I'm as upset about it as you are my dear. Now please take your seat.

Lilla: Do I have to sit next to him?

Master Avery: For now. Seating positions will not be permanent.

Lilla: Yes, Miss.

Lilla glares at you, as she takes the seat next to you, then looks away as if you have now been dismissed. Sera and Rose are the next through the door, and after being greeted by Master Avery, they take the next two seats, Sera giving you an energetic little wave, and a big smile before silently taking the next seat. Even Rose gives you a little smile, before sitting next to Sera. The next girl to come in, whose name is May, looks at you like you are something she has just wiped off of her shoe, but she takes the seat next to Rose without saying anything. She is followed shortly by a girl who introduces herself to the teacher as Kira. You are not even sure that Kira notices that you are in the room, because she does not make eye contact with anyone. She takes her seat quietly, and stares at her desk, her cheeks slightly flushed.

**May**

**Kira**

Rae comes in next, still reading her book. She returns a little smile that you give her, then sits next to Kira, and continues to read. Grace and Daere enter the room shortly after Rae, Grace giving you a little wave, but Daere going bright red when she sees you, and looking away.

**Sister Grace**

**Daere**

_Shit. I knew she would be upset._

She glances your way, and gives you a little smile, and relieved, you give her a big smile back. Her own smile grows, and she gives you a little wave, still bright red, but obviously not upset at you after all.

_She is just embarrassed. That's okay. It was embarrassing. I'm still embarrassed by it._

Two more girls walk in, talking with each other, and they fall silent when they see you, both having very different expressions.

Girl1: A boy!

Girl2: Yeah, a cute one.

Girl1: Why by the Goddess, is a boy defiling these sacred halls?

Master Avery: Don't be dramatic, Tara. You can't be more distressed by him being here than I am. Now take your seat. And you, Myst. And stop drooling. They wonder why we lose the Challenge every year, and then I get this pitiful collection. Six new recruits to replace those who became seniors, and what have they sent me? An Untalented who is still just a girl, one who can't even turn up on time, and a boy. A Barbarian boy. Worse than nothing. Just a distraction. You other three better be really good, or the Royal Academy will sink to a new low. We did get a Sister Of Abstinence this year, but you must have a weak Talent, for them to have sent you to me instead of the Holy Academy.

**Tara**

**Myst**

The room goes silent, as Master Avery's words sink in. You look around the room, at the sullen faces, and it is easy to see who is new, even if you hadn't arrived with three of them. Rose, Grace, and Daere are all looking down at their desks, their faces red with shame. The girl Kiri, who was already staring at her desk, is now shaking. And then there is the empty seat.

_The girl that Coral was waiting for, must never have turned up. I don't blame her if this is what was waiting for her._

Master Avery: We pushed the Chosen close last year, for the first time in over a decade, and now we lose some of our best Sorcerers, for this.

Master Avery turns around and walks to her board in disgust, and Sera leans in to Rose. Thanks to your hearing you can hear her whisper.

Sera: Don't worry, she starts like this every year. She will warm up. Anyway, you'll do fine, your Talent is awesome.

_Yeah, Rose's Talent is awesome, but what about poor Daere, with no Talent at all. And every year can't be this bad. She has never had to put up with a Barbarian before._

Master Avery turns back around, puts her hands on her hips, and sighs.

Master Avery: Oh well, I guess we'll just have to work with what the Goddess has seen fit to present us with. As with every year, the first order of events, is a trip to the infirmary, for a check up. For the initiates, you will be measured for your school uniform. From tomorrow onwards, you will be expected to wear your uniform during school hours, unless explicitly told otherwise. When you get back here, we will conduct your magical checkup, and see what we really have to work with this year. Myst, would you please lead the way.

Everyone stands up, and Myst lead the line of girls, followed by you, out of the class and to the nurse's office. You stand at the back of the queue, waiting as each girl goes in through the door, the new girls taking longer, and coming out with new school uniforms in their arms. Finally it is your turn, as Lilla leaves, and heads back to class. You walk in, to be greeted by the beautiful nurse, not quite sure how this 'check up' is going to go, and you stop dead in your tracks. Her nurse's uniform skirt, is so short it is practically nonexistent, and her long legs just keep going up.

**Nurse Vicky**

Nurse Vicky: Come in young man, and close the door.

_Be good, be good, be good._

You enter the room, closing the door behind you, then walk over to the nurse, trying to ignore those, oh so soft looking, thighs.

Nurse Vicky: At last I get to meet the handsome young Barbarian, that I have heard so much about. Now, let's get you out of those clothes.

(y/n): What?

Nurse Vicky: Yours clothes. Take them off. Strip. Come on, no need to be shy. I'm a medical professional. I've seen it all before.

You go bright red, knowing that this beautiful nurse is about to see the extent of your perversion. You take a big breath, and remove your shirt, and she looks concerned as she sees the bandage on your arm.

Nurse Vicky: You're injured?

(y/n): It's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about.

She seems to accept this, and just stands there watching you, waiting for you to continue stripping. You take off your shoes and socks, trying to delay the inevitable, but she waits there patiently, until you have nothing else to do but remove your kilt. Finally, when you can delay no more, the kilt comes off, and her mouth just drops open, her eyes staring unbelievingly at your manhood.

Nurse Vicky: Holy Mother! That I have never seen before. Shit.

(y/n): I know. I'm sorry. I know it means I'm a really big pervert, but I promise that I try my best not to be.

She is still just staring at your manhood, then she moistens her lips and looks up at your face.

Nurse Vicky: So exactly how much of a pervert are you.

(y/n): I try not to be, but my manhood is bad a lot of the time. I just can't help it.

Norse Vicky: Oh, I bet you're a really dirty little Barbarian, aren't you. I bet as you were waiting for your turn, you were watching every one of those sweet little girls who came in here, and imagining them taking their clothes off, and standing here naked.

_Shit._

You weren't imagining them all naked, but the image comes into your head now. First Rose, who you have already seen naked, but then you start seeing some of the other girls. You try to clear your mind, but your manhood is already starting to misbehave.

Nurse Vicky: Oh yes, there we go you dirty little pervert. I bet you are looking at me now, picturing me without my uniform, aren't you?

_Stop. No._

You look up at her massive breasts, and you can see her naked, picturing her with your mind's eye.

_Why do I have to be such a pervert?_

(y/n): I'm sorry, Nurse Vicky.

It is too late. Your manhood is thrusting up, full size, and throbbing.

Nurse Vicky: Don't worry, (y/n). I'm your nurse, I will help you with your 'problem'. Why don't you tell me all about it, while I take your measurements? Have any girls helped you with this issue before?

Nurse Vicky takes out a tape measure, and moves in closer, starting to take measurements. Your chest, your arms, your neck.

(y/n): Er, yes, my Nanna, Nanna Senna would clean it, and er, the bad stuff would shoot out.

Nurse Vicky: And when did this start exactly?

(y/n): Er, I'm not sure. As far back as I can remember. From when I was a little boy. And then, er, well, Miss Clara, would let me, er, shoot the bad stuff inside her sometimes. I'm not sure when that started, but I was a bit older by then.

Nurse Vicky: Who was Miss Clara?

Nurse Vicky is measuring your hips now, and her face being near your manhood seems to make things even worse. You can see that bandit now, forcing Sister Faith to suck on his manhood, and then ramming it down her throat, and before you know it, you are imagining Nurse Vicky's beautiful lips parting, and your manhood slipping inside.

(y/n): Oh, er, Miss Clara was my fathers girlfriend.

Nurse Vicky: Oh, you really are a dirty little pervert aren't you?

_I knew that was bad. That is why my father went crazy. All because I'm such a pervert._

Nurse Vicky is measuring your inseam, her hand brushing your balls, and your hips do a little thrust. She looks up at you and grins, before moving the tape up and measuring your manhood.

Nurse Vicky: Dirty, dirty little pervert. You really do need some professional help. I'm nearly done... Oh my!

She stops talking, with her tape measure running up against your throbbing manhood, and your hips thrust once more. Then she takes a deep breath and continues.

Nurse Vicky: I'm nearly done with my measurements, and then I will help you with your problem.

She takes the tape measure, and measures the girth of your manhood, before smiling, and putting the measure back in her pocket.

Nurse Vicky: Well, things do seem rather serious, and you haven't come to me a moment too soon. I am going to have to suck the toxins from you I think.

(y/n): Suck?

Nurse Vicky: Yes. It is one of the most effective ways.

_Damn._

(y/n): I don't think you should, Nurse Vicky. The bad stuff, it, er, it comes out really fast.

Nurse Vicky: Who is the professional here, (y/n)? I have done this many times before. And I want you to come back here, every time you need it again. Now, you just relax, and let me do my work.

Your heart is racing now, as you watch those beautiful lips, parting and moving towards your manhood. Nurse Vicky takes your shaft in both hands, opens her mouth wide, and you let out a soft moan as she takes you inside. She starts gently, slowly, running her hands up and down your manhood, as she sucks and slurps the head of your shaft. She is staring up at you, deep into your eyes, and you thrust your hips again. Her saliva is running down your shaft, lubricating her hands, and they just slip down all the way to your base, before running back up to your head. She is really taking her time, teasing you, and you are desperate for her to speed up. You thrust your hips again, forcing your head deeper into her mouth, and you let out a loud moan. Half of you wants to pull out and save this poor woman from the torrent of your bad stuff, but she did say she was a professional. You slide your hands into her hair, and your hips thrust again. No woman has gone so slow with you like this before, and it sort of feels amazing, but it sort of feels like torture too. It's like a pressure is just building up inside you. By now, your nanna would be cleaning you really fast, and when you were thrusting into Clara, you always thrusted as fast as you could. But Nurse Vicky is still going ever so slowly, and you don't know how much more of this you can take. It is like it is slowly driving you insane.

(y/n): Ahh. Nurse Vicky, faster, please.

You thrust again, hard this time, and Nurse Vicky takes her hands from your shaft, and puts them on your hips. You think it is to stop you from forcing yourself into her mouth so hard, but then she pulls you into her hard once more.

(y/n): AHH.

The feeling is coming again, that lets you know that the bad stuff is on its way, but it has never quite felt like this before. Nurse Vicky is pulling you into her faster now, and bobbing her head up and down to meet your rod. You feel your massive member, bashing into the back of her mouth over and over again, and you are losing yourself in the feeling. You start thrusting fast into Nurse Vicky, and she speeds up her head bobbing in time with you, so that you pound in and out of her mouth. You lace your fingers with her hair, moving your hands with her head, and start to thrust even harder, trying to force your head into her throat, but Nurse Vicky is still pulling you in hard by your hips, so she must be okay with it. The feeling builds up to a crescendo, until you can take no more, and you cry out as you unleash your bad stuff into Nurse Vicky.

(y/n): AHH, Nurse Vicky.

Nurse Vicky was sort of looking excited, but when your bad stuff jets into her, she suddenly looks terrified. She pushes away from you, as it comes blasting out of her mouth, around your manhood. Going slow, had built the pressure up, and you have never blasted quite so hard before. She lets out a squeal, but you can't stop now. You pump again and again, squirting all over Nurse Vicky's beautiful face, in her hair, and down her front. Finally, you are done, and you suck in a large breath, and relax. Nurse Vicky tentatively opens her eyes, that she had slammed shut tight, and looks at you, in a total state of shock. She takes a big swallow, then starts panting, where she had obviously been holding her breath.

Nurse Vicky: Holy Mother... Fuck, some of that shit went up my nose.

She wiggles her fingers in the air, then swallows again, and starts to breathe a little easier, pulling air in through her nose.

Nurse Vicky: You're a fucking beast.

(y/n): I'm sorry, Nurse Vicky. I...

Nurse Vicky: No, it's okay, (y/n). You did warn me, and I should have listened to you. I said that I've done this many times before, but it was never like that. Never... wow.

She stands up and strips off her nurse's uniform, leaving her in just her lacy undies. You suck in a breath and look away, your manhood already starting to respond.

_No, no, no. Not again._

She gets a towel and wipes as much of your bad stuff from her face and hair as she can, and you continue to look anywhere but at her. She casts the towel to one side and comes up to you and takes your hands, leading you over to a couch and sitting down, pulling you down beside her. You still aren't looking at her, but she gently takes your chin, and pulls you around, so that you have to face her.

_Be good. Be good. Be good._

Nurse Vicky: The situation was obviously far worse than I expected, and I need you to promise me that you will come to me every time you start to lose the battle against your perversions. Okay? We will work together on this. I need to extract those toxins regularly, so that they don't build up too much. I don't think we will use the 'sucking' method next time, but I will make sure to do whatever is needed to help you solve your problems. Okay?

(y/n): Yes, Nurse Vicky.

Nurse Vicky: Now, let's get you your new uniforms. I er, well, after 'measuring' you, I believe that getting pants that, er, fit you, is not really practical. I will arrange for you to have more kilts available, but you will be expected to wear the school shirts, and socks.

(y/n): What do I do about washing them when they get dirty?

Nurse Vicky: You are in one of the Senior rooms, so if you look in the bathroom, you will find a handle on one wall, that opens to a laundry shoot. Each night, put your dirty clothes in there, and during the day, a serving girl will come to your room, make your bed, and leave clean clothes there for you.

(y/n): Oh, okay. That's easy. Thank you.

She smiles at you, then she looks down at your manhood, and takes a big breath.

Nurse Vicky: So, er, how are you doing? You think you will be okay to go back into your classroom with all those beautiful young girls just waiting there? Or do you need some, er, more help?

(y/n): Oh, no thank you, Nurse Vicky, I'm okay.

_Just about. It would be a lot easier if you had more clothes on though._

Nurse Vicky: Okay, (y/n). You get yourself dressed, and I will get your new clothes.

She gets up and goes to a drawer, and you quickly jump up and put your clothes back on. As soon as you are dressed, Nurse Vicky places two shirts, and two pairs of socks in your arms, then she gives you a big smile. She turns you around, pats your butt, and pushes you towards the door.

Nurse Vicky: Now don't forget, it's my job to help you with your problem. I will be very disappointed if I find out you are not coming to me every time you need... help.

(y/n): I'll come, Nurse Vicky, and thank you again.

With that, you rush out and back to class.


	13. Chapter 13

**Master Avery**

Master Avery: And where have you been?

All of the girls look up at you, as you walk into the class, and you feel a heat coming to your cheeks. Nurse Vicky was right, they are all beautiful, even the ones that obviously don't like you.

_They would all hate me, if they knew what I was just doing with Nurse Vicky._

(y/n): Sorry, Miss, I was...

Master Avery: You know what? I don't care. We didn't need you anyway. We are asking for the Goddess's blessing, which there is absolutely no point in you doing, since you are a boy.

She waves her fingers, and a book comes flying into her hands, and she tosses it onto your desk.

Master Avery: Just read that and keep quiet.

(y/n): Yes, Miss.

You rush to your seat, happy to have something to distract you from all of these pretty girls, and pick up the book and start reading. The start of the book is just the story of creation. The story of how Sorcer and Barbar created the greater races, and how they have been in conflict ever since. You have read this all before, and it is not nearly as interesting as what is going on in the classroom, so you decide to keep your head in the book, but listen to the lesson. You can always take the book to your room and read it all tonight, if Master Avery really wants you to have read it.

**Sister Grace**

Grace: May the Goddess bless my sisters, and may I be worthy of her gift.

Master Avery: Very good Sister Grace. Now run the spell, and let us see if the Goddess has answered you.

You can't help but glance Grace's way, and you see her, with an anxious expression on her face, wiggling her fingers. A large gold ring on her desk, slowly rises up a few inches into the air, before falling back down again, with a loud clang. Grace's expression turns to one of relief, and she hands the ring to Daere, sitting next to her.

Master Avery: Very good, Sister Grace, first attempt. Maybe there is hope for us after all. Now, Daere, your turn to take the oath.

_So, Sorcerers don't actually have the ability to cast spells, other than their Talent, until they ask the Goddess for her blessing. That would explain why Grace needed help with those bandits. Her Talent must be much more passive than Rose's. That means that Daere had no way to protect herself at all. Shit, she is brave._

Daere, looking slightly panicked, bows her head, places her left hand over her heart, and her right hand on her forehead, but before she can start talking, Master Avery clears her throat, and gives her a stern look. Daere quickly swaps her hands, placing her right hand on her heart, and her left hand on her forehead. She shoots a glance your way, and goes red when she sees that you are watching her.

**Daere**

Daere: Goddess, hear your devoted daughter, Daere. I swear on my magic and my life, that I will honor you and protect my sisters, with all my power. Bless me with your gift, my Goddess, so that I may become your sword. Your warrior of light, against the darkness. Your champion for wisdom.

Master Avery places a hand on the top of Daere's head, and a hand over her own heart.

Master Avery: May the Goddess share her infinite wisdom with you, sister, and may you bask in the glory of her eternal love.

Daere: May the Goddess bless my sisters, and may I be worthy of her gift.

Master Avery: Good Daere. Now run the spell, and let us see if the Goddess has answered you.

Daere glances your way again, looking to see if you are still watching her, and you wonder if you should look away, not sure if you are putting more pressure on her. She has a determined expression on her face though, and you give her a smile and a little nod of encouragement. She wiggles her fingers, and stares at the ring in front of her, but nothing happens. She wiggles her finger again and still nothing.

_Come on Daere, you can do it._

She tries a third time, and this time, the ring jumps up about six inches above the desk, then falls back with a loud clatter. Daere breathes a sigh or relief, and Master Avery looks quite surprised at what happened.

Master Avery: Well, Daere, you show very little control, but you are still young. Good work. At least four of my new recruits have some potential. That doesn't make up for having one boy, and one girl that can't even be bothered to get here on time, but with some work, maybe this year will not be a total waste.

Master Avery walks over and picks the gold ring up off of Daere's desk, and takes it to the back of the class, bringing back a long silver rod, with gold rings around it, and a clear crystal end piece.

Master Avery: Can any of you new girls tell me what this is?

Everyone looks around at the new girls, and the girl Kira starts to hesitantly put her hand up, but when she sees that Grace has her hand up, she quickly puts her own hand down again. Master Avery looks at Kira for a few seconds, disapprovingly, then looks over at Grace and smiles.

**Kira**

Master Avery: Sister Grace?

Grace: It is a Mana Rod, Miss. For measuring a Sorcerer's power and the branch they are strongest at.

Master Avery: Very good Sister Grace. And can you tell me how it shows which discipline they belong to?

Grace: The crystal will turn into the appropriate gem for the school.

Master Avery: I'm glad that at least one of you came here prepared.

You look around at the other three new girls, and Daere and Kira are both bright red, but Rose doesn't look phased by Master Avery's chiding.

Master Avery: Can you tell us all, Sister Grace, which gems relate to which schools, and what their rank is?

Grace is looking reluctant now, obviously feeling guilty that she is making the others look bad, and she reaches over and touches Daere's hand for a second, but not wanting to provoke Master Averie's wrath, she continues.

Grace: Er, Sapphire is Alteration, the most common and weakest discipline, then Emerald, that is Creation, then Ruby for Elemental, and finally Amethyst for Cerebral, the rarest and most powerful school.

Master Avery: Very good. And as you will be able to see tomorrow, when everyone will be in their school uniforms, you will each wear a ribbon around your neck indicating which school you have an affinity with. Now, you actually missed one gem, Sister Grace, the rarest of them all, so rare in fact that it is almost nonexistent. Can you tell me what school that is? What gem type?

Grace just looks at Master Avery blankly, and the teacher gives her a second, and then looks around at the other students, even the older ones.

Master Avery: Anyone?

**May**

May: On...

**Rose**

Rose: Black. Onyx, which signifies Neutral, which isn't technically a school, and really indicates an affinity for all schools.

Master Avery gives Rose an appraising eyes, looking at her in a new light, then smiles at her.

Master Avery: Very good Rose. Very good indeed.

Sera, next to Rose, gives her a friendly jab of encouragement in her arm, obviously happy for her new roommate, but Master Avery is not finished.

Master Avery: So Rose, can you tell me if the school that a Talent is in, dictates which school a Sorcerer belongs to?

Rose: No, it doesn't. Nearly all Sorcerers have an affinity for the school that their Talent falls within, but it is possible for you to have an affinity for any school, or none.

Master Avery: That is correct. So what would you expect to happen when we test Daere, an Untalented?

Rose looks over at Daere, then looks down at the table.

Rose: She... the crystal will probably not change at all. It will probably stay clear.

Master Avery: Correct again, but we can always hope, can't we?

Rose: Yes, Miss.

Master Avery lets out a dramatic sigh, takes the rod, and walks up to Lilla, then looks at you.

Master Avery: I thought I told you to read that book.

(y/n): Sorry, Miss. This is all very interesting, and I thought I would take the book to my room tonight and read it.

Master Avery: You did, did you?

**Myst**

Myst: You never know, Miss, we might do better if we know a cute guy is watching us.

Master Avery: All guys are cute to you, Myst, and he is just a boy.

Myst: Yeah, but he is a cute one, and, er, I can see up his kilt.

There is a lot of laughter around the room, and you go bright red, quickly closing your legs.

Master Avery: This is one of the reasons that a boy should not be in the classroom. Nothing but a distraction.

She lets out a big sigh, and contemplates you for a few seconds.

Master Avery: You may watch for now. We will see how it goes. Do not talk. Do not distract anyone. Got it?

(y/n): Yes, Miss.

Master Avery: The most important thing for using magic, is your imagination. You have to see what you want to achieve with your mind's eye...

_Wow. It's a shame I can't do magic then, because I'm great at seeing with my mind's eye. You can't survive, locked away for hundreds of years, if you can't live inside your own mind. I would have gone mad years ago, if I couldn't imagine myself out, walking amongst the trees, breathing the air, smelling the forest. Seeing living human beings. Imagination was all that I had left._

Master Avery: ...see it, and believe in it. When I test you, you need to imagine your mana is like a river, flowing into the rod. I will test everyone, even the girls tested last year, as it is possible for your reading to change, even if only slightly. When I rest the crystal against your forehead, relax, and allow your magic to flow into it. You first Lilla. You can show the new girls how it's done.

Master Avery rests the crystal on the rod against Lilla's head, and after a few seconds the crystal starts to glow sapphire blue. Master Avery looks at the line running up the side of the rod, and her expression changes to one of mild surprise and amusement.

Master Avery: Well I never. Maybe Myst was correct. Your score is now one hundred and twenty four, Lilla. That is an increase of four points. I have never seen a change of more than two, and even that is very rare.

**Lilla**

Lilla: I do 'not' want to impress the Barbarian. Maybe it is because I'm angry that I have to sit next to him.

Master Avery has a little grin on her face, as she moves over to Sera, and touches the rod to her forehead. Her grin soon drops from her face, as the crystal glows blue, and she reads the power level once more.

Master Avery: Oh my. One hundred and fifty seven, Sera. An increase of six.

**Sera**

Sera: Well, I 'did' want to impress, (y/n). I like him.

Sera looks over and gives you a big smile, and you smile back at her, happy that Rose seems have have such a nice girl as her roommate.

Master Avery: Maybe there is a use for you after all, (y/n).

Master Avery moves on to Rose, touching the rod to her forehead, and it starts to glow ruby red.

Master Avery: An elementalist. Very nice, Rose. One hundred and twenty eight.

Master Avery moves to the girl next to Rose, May, who gives you a little look of disdain, before Master Avery touches the rod to her forehead, and it slowly takes on an amethyst purple glow.

Master Avery: Still one hundred and sixteen, May. Not enamored enough with (y/n) to give you a boost?

May: Pfft. He is just a child. Why would I want to impress him?

Master Avery: Yes, you do like the older man, don't you.

May goes bright red, and looks like she wants to say something back, but no words come, and Master Avery just moves on to Kira. She places the crystal against Kira's forehead, and it slowly starts to glow emerald green.

Master Avery: One hundred and twelve. Oh well, at least your school could be a little useful.

Kira just looks down in shame, and Master Avery moves on to Rae. From where you sit, Master Avery blocks your view, but you can still see the red glow that indicates she is from the Elemental school.

**Rae**

Master Avery: One hundred and twenty one. Up two points Rae. Very good.

Your teacher moves on to Grace, and she is soon bathed in a soft blue light.

Master Avery: Two hundred and eighty four. Very good Sister Grace. I knew having one of the Sisters of Abstinence join us, would be a good thing.

Master Avery moves on to Daere, and you can see Grace has a beaming smile on her face, but you are just worried for Daere.

_Let there be a colored glow._

The light coming from behind Master Avery is white, and you feel for Daere, but Master Avery starts in surprise.

Master Avery: Oh. Now that is a pleasant surprise, Daere. Two hundred and eight. Very good.

As Master Avery moves on, and Daere comes back into sight, she is looking over at you with a massive smile on her face, and you give her a big smile in return.

_Well done, Daere. Good for you._

At least she seems to have totally forgotten about last night now. There is a blue glow coming from behind Master Avery now, meaning Tara is aligned with Alteration.

Master Avery: One hundred and sixty three, Tara, so no improvement for you.

**Tara**

Tara: Huh.

Master Avery moves on to the last girl, Myst, and there is soon a green glow coming from behind her.

Master Avery: Surprise, surprise, Myst, six points up for you too. One hundred and thirty nine.

Myst: That's because the cute little thing, lights a fire in my loins.

Master Avery: Thank you, Myst.

_What the fuck? Is that a good thing? It sounds like it's a good thing._

Master Avery goes to a table at the back of the room, and Myst looks over at you, and smiles, then licks her lips very slowly, and for some reason, it makes your heart skip a beat.

Daere: He's my boyfriend.

Myst: Oh, you can share can't you? You don't really want to make it a competition do you, and risk getting none of him at all.

Daere: I, er,...

Tara: Would you two kindly leave your sluttiness until after school. You're making me want to chuck.

Master Avery: Yes. Enough, Myst. The way you talk, you must have had so many fires in your loins, I'm surprised they haven't burnt to a crisp by now.

Myst: Not likely living here, Miss. I'm more likely to drown in estrogen.

Master Avery comes back over, carrying some ribbons, and she hands a red one to Rose, a green one to Kira, a blue one to Grace, and then a white one to Daere.

Master Avery: Now, who can tell me what relevance the discipline you are affiliated with makes?

All of the girls put up their hands, but Master Avery looks around at the new girls, and focuses on Grace again.

Master Avery: Grace, explain it to the class, please.

Grace: Er, well, you are better at spells from the branch you have an affinity with. Your spells will be more powerful, and cost less mana.

Master Avery: Yes, but what is the cost of this? What does it mean to us as Sorcerers?

Grace: Er, to cast spells from another school, one we are not aligned with, we need to form the school's rune with our fingers. This helps channel the mana to the spell. It means that we use more mana than someone aligned with that school, but we can at least cast spells with similar power.

Master Avery: Yes, good. I want everyone to learn all four runes, and practice them. I don't care if you think you don't need to learn the rune for your own school. I want everyone to use the appropriate rune for every spell they cast, instinctively, no matter the school. Now, what other way is there for you to boost your spell, Rose?

Master Avery spins round and looks at Rose, catching her off guard, but she quickly composes herself.

Rose: You can have a partner. They can act as a conduit, to help channel in extra mana, although we are not really sure exactly how this works.

Master Avery: Yes, good. If your conduit's school is the one you are casting with, it helps to some degree, and the more mana your conduit has also seems to make a difference on average, but it isn't as simple as that. Some people just make good conduits, and some people don't. Practice helps though, for both the conduit and that caster, so I want you all to start practicing that now. Pair up with the girl next to you, and take turns being the conduit.

Master Avery goes from desk to desk, putting a glass sphere with a small flame inside it, in front of all of the Alteration school girls, and a gold sphere with a differing number of black rings around it, in front of all of the other girls. Lilla turns to Sera, who takes both of her hands in her own, then Lilla starts to focus on the ball and flame on the desk in front of her. You watch as the flame flickers, and then grows a little. After a few seconds, the flame returns to normal, and Sera starts to focus on the ball and flame in front of her. Sera's flame doubles, burning brightly for a few seconds, and then they swap again, Lilla taking another turn.

_Is Sera better, because Lilla is a better conduit, or because she is actually better at the spell? She did have quite a bit more mana than Lilla._

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Master Avery: Who is it?

The door opens, and a young girl enters, and walks up to Master Avery.

**Amaria**

Amaria: You must be Master Avery. I am Amaria. I'm sorry that I'm late. I was unavoidably detained.

Master Avery: Well, if it was unavoidable. At least you are here now. Please take your seat, I will be over so that you can ask the Goddess for her blessing.

_Well shit. She looks younger than I do. And, why isn't Master Avery losing it?_

Amaria: No need, Miss. I have already received the Goddess's blessing.

Master Avery: Oh. That's... unusual.

There are murmurs from all around the class, but you are not sure if it is because Amaria is so young, because Master Avery is just accepting her without shouting, or because she has already received the Goddess's blessing.

Amaria: I have had personal tutors from when I was young, and they thought for safety sake, I should ask for the blessing early.

Master Avery: Oh, okay. Everyone, switch partners. Work with the girl on your other side. Myst, you will work with Amaria. Lilla, you will have to work with (y/n) now.

Lilla: See, this is why I never wanted to sit next to him. Why did I get stuck with the Barbarian?

Master Avery: Don't worry Lilla, these seating arrangements won't be permanent, and it is better that someone as proficient as you work with him, rather than one of the new girls.

Lilla turns around and looks at you, contemptuously, then she snatches up your hands.

Lilla: Don't think I want to be holding your hands.

(y/n): I know.

Lilla looks at you steely eyed, then she sighs, and her expression softens.

Lilla: Look, I know it's not your fault, but I take my education very seriously, and you being my partner is not what I need. Just... just like, imagine that you are pulling in mana from all around you. Like, from the air, and from the desk, and then channeling it into me. Okay?

(y/n): No problem.

Lilla starts to concentrate on her sphere, and the flame inside it bursts into a raging inferno, completely filling the sphere. The blaze is so intense, that you can feel a slight breeze, as the sphere magically sucks in air to feed it. Shocked by the sudden firestorm, Lilla jumps, and lets go of your hands, and the flame immediately returns to its normal size.

Lilla: Fuck! What...? Shit.

You jump back a bit yourself, and every girl in the room falls silent, as they stare at Lilla's sphere. Master Avery is looking your way in awe, and she almost seems to be holding her breath as she talks to Lilla.

Master Avery: Try it again.

Lilla tentatively reaches back out to you, and takes your hands, then focuses on the flame once more. As it flares up, she lets go of your hands again, but only for a second, and this time when the blaze goes down, she grasps your hands firmly, and watches as the inferno returns in full force, heating the air around you. Everyone looks on stunned, until, with the heat getting uncomfortable, Lilla lets go of your hands, and breathes heavily.

Lilla: Wow.

Master Avery: Wow is right. (y/n) must be some sort of natural conduit. I have never seen anything like it before. I thought that the Goddess was testing me, sending a cute young Barbarian into my little circle of horny young Sorcerers, but... This is why he is here. What do you say now, Lilla? Are you still eager to switch partners?

Lilla: No, Miss. He's my partner.

Everyone is still looking on stunned, and no one disputes Lilla's claim for now, so she reaches out and takes your hands once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Lilla is exhausted by the end of the day, but she looks at you in a totally different way now, almost like you are a precious commodity, that she has to carefully guard, lest it be stolen away.

**Lilla**

Lilla: Would you, er, like to join me for dinner? Not that I like you or anything, just, you did help me today, so, as a thankyou, I thought I would give you the honor or dining with me.

(y/n): No thanks. Er, it's a nice offer and all, but I think I will just grab a quick bite, then take this book to my room and read it. If I don't, Master Avery might not let me watch what everyone does tomorrow.

Lilla: Oh. Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, er, partner.

(y/n): Yeah. Er, glad I could help.

You rush off, leaving Lilla standing there, and head to the dining hall to see if you can grab some food to take back to your room. You see two of the serving girls to one side, so you walk over to them, and they both go red, but give you warm smiles.

(y/n): Hi. Is there any chance I could get a little food to take to my room?

Girl1: We're not really supposed to do that.

Girl2: I'll do it for a kiss.

You lean in and kiss the girl on the cheek and she giggles, and puts her hand to her cheek.

**Felicity**

Felicity: That's not really what I meant, but it will do. My name is Felicity by the way.

**Wendy**

Wendy: Oh, and I'm Wendy.

Felicity grabs Wendy by the hand, and they both hurry off to the kitchens, giggling to each other. They come back shortly, carrying a basket, and looking around, making sure no one can see them. When they get to you, Wendy turns her cheek to you, and points to it.

Wendy: I want a kiss too, since I helped.

You lean in and kiss her cheek, and she gives you a big smile, then they hand over the basket.

Felicity: We will get in trouble if they catch you, so please be careful.

(y/n): Thanks a lot. Don't worry, I won't tell them it was you.

You put the book you have to read across the top of the basket, smile at them, and head out of the hall. As you are leaving, between their giggles, you can hear them whispering to each other.

Felicity: He is so fucking cute.

Wendy: I know right.

\-----

You walk to your room, fast, but not too fast, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. A few girls give you funny looks, but no one says anything, and you breathe a big sigh of relief as you close your door behind you, your contraband safely acquired. You put your book on the table, and look in the basket to see what they managed to find for you. Bread, cheese, two sorts of meat, some fruit, and a bottle of some pungent dark purple juice of some sort.

_Thanks girls. This looks great._

You open the book at the beginning and start to read, every now and again pecking at your food. You skim through the start of the book, getting past the history as fast as you can, and get on to the interesting stuff. There is a section talking about the oath and the blessing, explaining how a new Sorcerer has to ask for the Goddess's blessing before she can cast any spells. The only spell a Sorcerer can cast before this, is the birthing spell, to acquire the mana from her mother, which she does instinctively, and of course her Talent. Usually, a Sorcerer does not ask for the blessing until she goes to an academy, as before then, she is considered too immature to be trusted with the awesome power that comes with controlling magic. It strikes you that a five year old having a tantrum, with a Talent to throw lightning like Rose can, or something like that, would be a rather scary prospect, even with this rule, but there is probably not much that can be done about that. Next, there is a section on each of the four schools of magic, and diagrams on how to form the runes with your fingers. You start on the first school, Alteration, and play with forming the rune, when there is a scratching at your door. You get up and open it, and both Willow and Midnight rush in and start to rub around your ankles.

(y/n): Hello, you two.

You bend down and scoop them up, taking them over to the bed, and sit down and spend a little while petting both of them. You lie down, and let them climb on you, rubbing into your face, as you pet them, and you think that maybe you enjoy them fussing over you, as much as they enjoy you fussing over them.

_Can't do this for long though, I need to get that book finished._

They are both purring so loud, that it's like they have some sort of competition going, and you don't really want to stop petting them, but you have work to do. You pick them up, one in each hand, stand up, kiss them on their heads, then put them back on the bed.

(y/n): I have some studying to do, so you two behave yourselves.

You go back to your desk, and continue with your book, but before long, you hear the two cats running around behind you, chasing after each other. You sigh, and turn around and watch them for a while, and you have to smile at the fun they seem to be having.

_Oh, to be a cat._

(y/n): Okay you two, that's enough. You need to calm down, or I'll have to put you out.

Midnight stops running, but Willow just continues, flying into her and bowling her over.

_Well, at least one of you does as you're told._

You pick them both up, putting Willow on the bed, and taking Midnight back to your desk, putting her on your lap, as you start to read again. You stroke her head, and scratch her ears, as you continue to read, but within seconds, Willow is sitting at your feet, mewing at you pitifully. You sigh, look disappointedly at your half eaten dinner, pick up your book in one hand and Midnight in the other, and go back over to the bed.

(y/n): Okay, you win.

You lie back down, place Midnight on your chest, and Willow jumps up and curls up on your legs. It's slightly awkward, but you manage to hold the book open with your left hand, and continue to pet Midnight with your right. You manage to get through the next few chapters, on each of the different schools, when Midnight rolls over on her back. You move the book and look at her, and she is just staring up at you, you presume, asking for you to rub her belly. You sigh, put the book to one side, and start to rub her belly with both hands. She squirms around, purring loudly, then slowly, her little eyes close. Suddenly, the 'fur' your right hand is rubbing is far more coarse, and your left hand is rubbing a large, soft breast. You have a naked girl lying on her back, on top of you.

(y/n): The fuck.

You can't see who it is, as her head is resting on your shoulder, but her body is beautiful, and your manhood is responding immediately. You let go with both hands, as she lets out a little squeal, then she jumps up. It is Kira from your class, and she is covering herself as best as she can and totally panicking, her cheeks burning.

**Kira**

Kira: Oh my Goddess. Shit. Shit. I'm so sorry.

She looks around and seeing your book, she grabs it, and holds it over her secret place, while covering her breasts with her arm, then she sees your kilt slip to the bed, your manhood thrusting up to the sky, and she screams. She flings the book at your manhood in panic, then turns around and squats down on the floor next to your bed.

(y/n): Agg.

Kira: Oh Goddess, oh Goddess, I'm so sorry. Oh Goddess.

You move the book, and pull the blanket over to cover yourself, your own cheeks burning.

(y/n): I know I'm a pervert. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch you...

Kira: You touched my breast, and... Oh, Goddess.

(y/n): I'm sorry...

Kira: No, it's my fault. I'm so sorry. I deceived you. I'm sorry. And then I hit your thingy. Oh, Goddess, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.

Kira suddenly vanishes, then you see Midnight running across the floor to the door, where she starts scratching to get out.

(y/n): No, I'm not letting you out until you talk to me.

Midnight turns and looks at you, stands there for a while, then slowly walks back to the side of the bed, her head held low. When she is back out of sight, she turns back into Kira, and sits up, facing away from you, just her head showing above the side of the bed.

Kira: I'm sorry. Especially about your thingy. Is it... is it okay?

(y/n): Yeah. It's fine. It's pretty strong.

Kira lets out a nervous little giggle, and covers her face with her hands.

Kira: Yeah, I could see it is.

_Yet another girl has seen what a pervert I am._

(y/n): So, are you going to explain what this is all about?

Kira: Yeah. I'm sorry. Er, well, I guess I'll start at the beginning. I lost Tess. We, er, got separated. She went out hunting and never came back. Then you... oh, Willow is Tess, she's my cat. Well, then you rescued her, and when she came back to me, well, I just had to meet you. To make sure Tess was safe with you, and, well, to be honest, I was jealous of how much she loved you petting her.

(y/n): You can talk to her?

Kira: No, well, sort of. Pictures, feelings. Only when I'm a cat. She absolutely adores you. You're her hero, and well, er, you're mine too. When I came to see you, I could see that you were so kind, so gentle, and er, well it felt so good to get all that petting. After you came back into the room naked last night, I felt so guilty. It was like I was spying on you or something. That's why I rushed off. I told myself I wasn't going to come back, but er, well. You might have gathered that I'm a little shy. I'm not very good with people. I'm only good as a cat. And, well, my roommate, May, she is nice enough, but she sort of intimidates me. And she doesn't like cats, and well... I would far rather be Midnight here, than myself with May. I'm sorry. I won't come again, but please, if I turn back into Midnight, can you just pet me on the head one more time before I go?

You reach forward and pet Kira's head, and ruffle her hair, and she flinches a little to start with, but then pushes into you when she realizes you're being gentle.

Kira: You, you're not mad at me?

(y/n): Believe me, I know all about being lonely. So, if you're not comfortable around May, and you don't want to be alone, then you can come here. Okay? And now I know that you are you, I can be more careful around you. You know, so you don't see anything you don't want to see. Okay?

Kira: Are you sure?

You pet her head and ruffle her hair again, and she seems to enjoy it almost as much as she does when she is Midnight.

(y/n): Probably not so nice without those cute little ears to scratch behind, I know. Yes I'm sure, you can come here as often as you like, as Midnight or as you.

Suddenly, two cat's ears sprout out of Kira's head, and still with cheeks burning, she glances at you over her shoulder. You immediately pet her head and scratch her ear, just as you would if she was still a cat, and she just puts her head back, obviously really enjoying it. After a while, she seems to realize what she is doing, and sits up straight again, and you stop petting her, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

**Kira**

Kira: Thank you, (y/n). You really are very kind.

(y/n): That's no problem. So, May intimidates you does she?

Kira: Well, I'm not very good with any people really. I've said more to you in the past few minutes, than I have spoken to anyone else in years, but yeah, May is very intimidating. She is really clever, and she has the most amazing Talent, unlike me, with the worst Talent ever...

(y/n): No it isn't. I was just thinking earlier, when I saw you and Willow... er, Tess, playing together, how cool it would be to be a cat.

Kira: You did? You really mean that?

(y/n): Yes, really.

Kira: Oh, wow. Well, it is nice, but it isn't exactly useful. I do like being a cat though. Don't call Willow, Tess, by the way. She likes you calling her Willow. She's Tess to me, but she's Willow to you.

(y/n): Oh, okay.

Kira: You, er... when you named me Midnight, you, er, you said that my hair was beautiful. Did you really mean that?

(y/n): Yes. As a cat and as a girl. You're very beautiful... Oh, er, that isn't perverted saying that to you is it?

Kira: No. I'm happy that you think I'm beautiful. What about the ears? Do you like them? Or do you think they make me look like a freak?

(y/n): I think you look really cute with them, and I think that if you want to keep them, you shouldn't care what anyone else thinks anyway. Even May. If she can't like you for you, then that's her loss.

Kira: Thank you, (y/n). You really are too kind. If I come back, are you okay if I keep coming as Midnight? I feel much more comfortable as a cat.

(y/n): You can come as a cat, as long as you are okay with me still calling you Kira, and not Midnight.

Kira: But I like the name Midnight. You gave it to me.

(y/n): But I like the name Kira, and it is still you, even when you're a cat, so...

Kira: Okay.

(y/n): Good.

You rub her ear again, and she pushes into you, then she looks over her shoulder at you, her cheeks red again.

Kira: I do like you doing that when I'm a girl, but I'm much braver as a cat. Less shy. Has, er, are you, er, decent now?

(y/n): Oh, yeah.

Kira: Good, because I had better go. It's getting late.

(y/n): I take it that when you fall asleep as a cat, you turn back into a girl.

Kira: Yeah. Sorry about the whole naked thing.

(y/n): That's okay.

Kira: I better go then. Thanks again, for, you know, being you.

Kira turns back into her cat form, and jumps up onto the bed. You smile at her, and pet her head, and she climbs up your body, and rubs her face into your chin and your cheek. Then she jumps down, and trots over to the door. You get up and let her out, and watch as she trots off down the stairs.

_See ya, Kira._

You sigh, and go back to your bed. You would quite like to sleep yourself, but you still have a lot of reading to do. It could be a long night. Willow, who had woken during the fuss with Kira turning back into a girl, is already asleep again, so you pick up your book, and take it back to the desk.

_At least I know I'm safe from you, Willow._

You have a little more of the food that is left, and start to read again. The next section is all about 'The Challenge' which happens every year, between the Royal Academy for the Talented, and the Academy of the Chosen.

_The Academy of the Chosen. And here I was thinking the Royal Academy for the Talented was pretentious._

_Hmm, that food wasn't too bad, maybe I'll open the bottle of juice._


	15. Chapter 15

The morning alarm feels like a knife being stabbed into the top of your skull. Thankfully, it doesn't sound for too long, but even when it stops, your head is still pounding.

_Shit, that juice was fucking evil. First it makes you feel all warm, then it makes you feel happy, then it stops you from being able to focus, and then you get sleepy, only to wake up with a fucking killer headache. I thought those serving girls were being really nice to me, giving me this special bottle, but now I think they were trying to kill me._

_I don't even remember going to bed last night. And where's Willow? I must have let her out. Shit, I hope I wasn't naked again. I'm never drinking that shit again._

You were reading late into the night last night, but you can't even remember the last half of the book. You stagger out of bed, and into the bathroom, conscious that you only have an hour to pull yourself together and get to class. You turn the water on cold, and stick your head under it, and it does seem to wake you, even though your head still feels like it is still splitting in two. You wash and dress, putting your school shirt on, then hurry down to the dining hall. You slump down in the first empty seat, not even looking to find who you are sitting near. Four or five of the Serving girls rush your way, and you think that Felicity is going to get to you first, but you are happy when another girl pushes in front and quickly tells you what the breakfast options are.

(y/n): Coffee, please.

The thought of food turns your stomach right now, and you just put your head in your hands and wait for your coffee to arrive. You remember Lilla only drinking coffee yesterday, and you have to wonder if she had been drinking the purple juice too. The serving girl quickly brings you back a pot of coffee, and you smile and thank her. You drink several mugs of coffee, and you start to feel moderately better, then since time is moving on, you decide to head to class. Before you manage to leave the dining hall, the two serving maids from last night intercept you and Felicity bends in and whispers in your ear.

**Felicity**

Felicity: So, did you enjoy your wine?

(y/n): Wine?

Felicity: Shhhh.

They both look around, expressions of panic on their faces, but no one seems to have noticed. You keep your voice down, but you aren't going to drop the subject.

_Wine? Clara said that she drank wine sometimes. Why would anyone want to drink that shit, when it makes you feel so bad?_

(y/n): I thought I was going to die. I still have a blinding headache.

**Wendy**

Wendy: How much of it did you drink?

(y/n): The whole bottle.

Felicity: What?

Wendy: Oh my Goddess, we're dead.

Felicity: Shit. Shit. Shit. Have you never had wine before? You weren't supposed to drink it all in one go.

(y/n): Well I didn't know. And no, I've never had wine before.

Felicity: We're so sorry. You can't let anyone know you have a hangover though.

Wendy: No, please. We will do anything. Anything at all.

Felicity: Shit, your teacher will know for sure. Goddess, we're dead.

(y/n): Hangover, is that what this is? Huh, I actually know of a cure for a hangover, but not all of the herbs I need grow in these woods, so I can't make it.

The girls look at each other, then they grab you, taking one arm each, and march you over to the kitchen.

Felicity: We have every herb you can think of in the kitchen, and fresh ones growing in the school's herb garden.

They ignore the looks you are getting from the other girls in the kitchen, and take you to the pantry, showing you where the herbs are stored. You are in your element. Your head is very foggy, but you pull out the herbs you think you need from their vast selection.

(y/n): This is incredible. I need fresh feverfew though.

Wendy: I'll take you to the herb garden.

Felicity: No, I'll take him, you go back to the dining hall...

Wendy: No. We both take him then.

They take one arm each again, and lead you to the herb garden. You are assaulted by the array of smells, before you even reach the garden, and you can't quite believe how comprehensive it is, but, after a long search you don't find any feverfew.

Wendy: Oh no. We are in so much trouble.

Felicity: Yeah. As soon as your teacher realises you are hungover, we're done for.

(y/n): I won't tell her it was you.

Wendy: You won't have any choice.

Felicity: She will just use magic. You will tell her everything. We're dead.

(y/n): Feverfew grows in the woods, I'll go and forage for some.

Wendy: You can't, you'll be really late for your class.

Felicity: You have Master Avery, don't you. She is not a Master that you want to mess with.

Wendy: We're so dead.

(y/n): It won't take me long to find. I'll go get some.

Felicity: Thank you so much.

Felicity puts her arms around you, and before you know it, you feel her tongue in your mouth. You quickly push her away, and you're not sure who looks more shocked, you or Wendy.

Wendy: Oh Goddess, Felicity.

Felicity: Oh, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Goddess, I'm so bad.

(y/n): No, it's okay, it's just, I have a girlfriend.

Felicity: Fuck. Please don't tell her.

Wendy: Shit, Felicity, we're already in enough trouble. Now you're gonna have a Talented girl on our case.

(y/n): Hey, it's okay. I won't say anything. Now, I've got to run, can you leave the back door to the kitchen open, so I can get back in and make my remedy?

Wendy: Yes. Please hurry. I couldn't stand you to get into trouble because of us.

You run to the forest edge, and start searching for feverfew. You really don't want to be late to class, but you would prefer to be a little late, than a lot hungover, and right now, anything seems better than this headache.

_Never again._

You don't run for too long before you see the little yellow and white flowers of feverfew, and you happily rush over and pinch off a few leaves. Running has made both your nausea and your headache worse, so you just walk back to the school, and into the kitchen via the back door. Both Felicity and Wendy are waiting for you, and they look worried out of their minds. When they see you, they run over and both hug you.

Wendy: Oh, thank the Goddess. You must hurry, you are already late for class.

Felicity: We put some water on to boil. We thought you might need it.

(y/n): Yes, I do, thanks.

They lead you over to where your herbs you picked out are, and there is a pot of water at a rolling boil. You quickly make your remedy, hoping that your foggy mind hasn't messed up the ingredient list. As soon as your concoction cools enough for you to drink it, you knock it back, trying your best not to throw it back up again.

(y/n): Yeurgh! Fuck, that's disgusting.

It does work though, and within minutes, you are feeling back to normal.

(y/n): That feels so much better.

Wendy: I want that recipe.

Felicity: Yeah, we could make a fortune. Hangover relief for us poor non-magic people.

(y/n): I'll give it to you later. I need to run.

Wendy: Good luck.

Felicity: And sorry about the kiss.

You run to class at full speed, and when you get there the door is closed. You knock, happy at least that you are no longer hungover, even if Master Avery is about to bite your head off.

**Master Avery**

Master Avery: Come in.

_Shit, she sounds really mad._

You open the door and go in, and standing next to a really angry looking Master Avery, is another teacher. Everyone is looking at you, and the room is totally silent.

(y/n): Err, sorry I'm late.

Master Avery: You have embarrassed me. After your affinity as a conduit, I thought it worth inviting Master Bree here to see you, and you couldn't even make it to class on time. Obviously I was wrong to put any faith in a Barbarian. Master Bree oversees both the Senior and Junior Challenge teams.

**Master Bree**

Master Bree: Oh, not at all. I may have final say in the selection of the Junior team, but I have total faith in your recommendations. You do an outstanding job of molding these young Sorcerers into capable challengers. And the six that graduated from last year's juniors are a testament to your work.

Master Avery: You're too kind Master Bree. Now, (y/n), let us all hear your excuse for being late to class.

_Shit._

(y/n): Er, well, something that I had for dinner last night didn't agree with me.

Master Avery: That's funny, as I haven't heard anyone else complain about last night's fare.

**Amaria**

Amaria: Oh, I had a problem with last night's fare.

**Lilla**

Lilla: Oh, me too.

**Myst**

Myst: And me. Spent half the night in the bathroom. You don't even want to know.

_Why are they all lying for me?_

**Daere**

Daere: We did too, didn't we Grace.

Grace looks over at you, then back at Master Avery, and you wonder if lying is against some Sisterly vow of something, but then she nods her head.

**Grace**

Grace: Yes, I was in the bathroom last night too.

_Well, she didn't technically lie._

**Rose**

Rose: Yes. Well, not the bathroom bit, but I had a problem with the meal.

**Sera**

Sera: Yes, me too.

**Kira**

Kira: And me.

Kira is bright red, but even she spoke up to defend you.

Master Avery looks at Rae, May and Tara, the only three girls not to have backed you up, and you hold your breath, waiting for someone to expose the lie.

Master Avery: Rae?

**Rae**

Rae: Ghastly.

Master Avery: May?

**May**

May: I guess I must have not eaten whatever it was that was bad.

Master Avery: Tara?

Tara doesn't look at you, but she looks around all of the girls, then she sighs.

**Tara**

Tara: Yeah, I guess I got lucky too.

Master Avery stares you down, still not convinced, and far from happy.

Master Avery: And, saying that you were somehow afflicted to a greater degree than everyone else, who actually managed to get to class on time, how come you look totally fine now?

(y/n): I made a remedy. That's what took the time.

Master Avery: You made a remedy?

Daere: Yes, he has a sack of herbs and things that he foraged on the way here.

Sera: Ooh, Rose told me about that. And she said he's a fantastic cook too.

Grace: Yes he is.

Rose goes a little red in the cheeks, and hides her face, and Master Avery just looks at you, but you can no longer read her expression.

Master Bree: Either he is telling the truth about last night's dinner, or he has managed to gain the loyalty of the entire class, despite being a young Barbarian male. Either way, I think he has done enough to earn a pass. Do you think we can maybe overlook it just this one time, Avery?

Master Avery: There should still be some sort of punishment. So you're a good cook are you?

(y/n): Er, well the girls seem to think so. It's really all about the ingredients though.

Master Avery: You can make me a meal tonight then. If it is as good as it sounds like it should be, then all will be forgiven, but if you fail to impress, then I will assume that it was all a lie, and a more suitable punishment will be delivered.

(y/n): Yes, Miss.

This seems to satisfy Master Avery, and she just nods towards your seat. You head over to sit down, and you think you might see her suppress a half smile, before turning around to face Master Bree. As you walk to your seat, you pass behind Kira, who still has her cat's ears, and you pat her head on the way past. You take your seat and look over at her, and she is still bright red, but she gives you a little grin, and you smile back.

Master Avery: Well, do you think that you and Lilla can give us a demonstration then, since Master Bree has been kind enough to wait for you?

(y/n): Yes, Miss. Sorry, MIss.

You look at Lilla, and she seems a little anxious, but she gives you a smile, and takes your hands. You start to focus as you did yesterday, and the flame in the ball on the desk bursts back into a blaze once more. You hear Master Bree suck in a breath, but you just continue to focus, and feed the blaze as best as you can.

Master Avery: Thank you, Lilla, you may stop.

The flame goes back to its normal size, but Lilla doesn't let go of your hands, then she suddenly seems to realise she is still holding them and she pulls her hands away, her cheeks going red.

Master Bree: You were right to inform me of this. I have never seen anything like it. So, what are your plans for the junior team? Who do you plan to partner with (y/n)?

You desperately try and remember what you read about the teams last night, and what different positions there are, but despite your remedy making you feel back to normal, your memory is still very patchy.

Master Avery: Well, obviously, (y/n) will be the Conduit, and I was thinking of partnering him with Sister Grace in Heavy Attack. She is untested, but she registered a power of two hundred and eighty four, so I thought I should give her a chance. Then, obviously Myst will still be the scout. The new girl Rose is Elemental school, so I thought I would try her for the position of Light Attack. I need to see what Master Honor has to say after their first training session, for bow, but I guess it will probably fall to Lilla for that position. Then May will take over the position of Shield, and providing Sister Grace works out, Tara will assume the position of Flagbearer.

Master Bree: Have you actually tried anyone else paired with (y/n) yet?

Master Avery: No. Do you think that there's a possibility that Lilla is part of the equation?

Master Bree: I don't know. I've never seen anything like it, so it could be a combination. How about we give it a try?

Master Avery: Yes, of course. Lilla, swap seats with Sister Grace.

Lilla: Just temporarily though, right?

Master Avery: Yesterday, you kept moaning about being paired with a boy. I don't think you can complain about being moved.

Lilla: Yes, Miss.

Lilla does not seem happy about having to move, but soon a smiling Sister Grace is sitting next to you and she takes your hands in her soft ones.

Grace: Hi.

You feel a little sorry for Lilla, but you do like Grace, and she looks genuinely happy to be working with you. She gives your hands a little squeeze, then turns to the sphere and starts to concentrate. You quickly focus on helping her in the way you have been for Lilla, and the flame explodes into life, the blaze instantly heating your skin almost unbearably. Grace lets out a little squeal and lets go of your hands, but before the fire dies down, there is a loud cracking sound emitted by the sphere.

Master Bree: STOP!

The cry comes too late, as Grace has already stopped the spell, but you can still see the fear on both of your teachers' faces.

Master Bree: Thank the Goddess.

Master Avery rushes over and tentatively reaches out for the sphere, that is still giving out heat, then pulls her hand back. She moves her fingers casting a spell on it, then reaches out again and picks it up, inspecting it closely. You don't even need to look that close to see the spider web of cracks in the glass, and Master Avery takes the sphere over to Master Bree to look at.

Master Bree: Well, I think we can safely say that he can work with more than just one girl.

Master Avery: I wonder...

Master Avery goes to the back of the class and starts digging around in the large cabinet she has there, finally coming out with a dusty sphere with a small flame in it. She wiggles her fingers, and the dust puffs away from the sphere, and you can see it looks identical to the sphere Grace and you almost destroyed, except that it has a thick gold line around it.

Master Bree: Now, this will be interesting. It has been many years since there was anyone powerful enough to use a rank five limiter.

Master Avery places the ball on the desk in front of Grace, and reassuringly rests a hand on her shoulder.

Master Avery: I want you to try again Sister Grace. Don't hold back. I will be here to prevent anything from going wrong. Okay?

Grace: Yes, Miss.

Grace takes your hands again, and you can feel they are trembling slightly, so you give them a little squeeze. She still looks worried, but she looks at you and gives you a little smile, before turning to the sphere, and taking a big breath. You start to focus, and the flame dances around in its glass cage, but doesn't grow in size.

Master Avery: Concentrate, Grace, you can do it. And you, (y/n).

You see a look of determination come over Grace's face, and she holds your hands a little tighter.

_That's it Grace. You can do it._

The flame starts to grow, almost doubling in size, then burning steadily that way, and Master Avery just sucks in a breath, and puts her hand over her mouth.

Master Bree: Well I never.

Master Avery: We are going to win the Challenge this year for sure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Master Bree**

Master Bree continues to watch for a while, as you practice with Grace, then she leaves you to it, and Master Avery is practically beaming with pride, as Grace pushes the size of the flame larger and larger, until she can double its size. You can see beads of sweat on her forehead, and she looks exhausted, but she is very pleased with herself.

**Master Avery**

Master Avery: Very good, Sister Grace. Why don't you have an early lunch, and have some rest.

**Grace**

Grace: Thank you, Miss. Please just call me Grace though. Sister Grace makes me feel like I'm back at the convent.

Master Avery: Okay, Grace it is. Now off you go.

Grace: Thank you, Miss.

Grace takes your hands, and pulls you up with her, and starts to lead you from the room. You're not sure that Master Avery was including you in her 'early lunch' offer, but she doesn't say anything, so you just go with it. You see Daere looking at your hand being held by Grace, and you wonder if that is upsetting her.

_She can't be worried about that can she? It's Grace. She's a Nun._

Grace leads you all the way to the dinning hall, and you both sit before she lets go of your hand. The hall is totally empty except for the serving girls, and three rush over to you, including Wendy.

**Wendy**

Wendy: So your girlfriend is a Sister of Abstinence? She's really beautiful.

(y/n): Er, yes she is beautiful, but no she's not my girlfriend.

Grace: You think I'm beautiful?

(y/n): Oh, er, yes, of course. You're seriously pretty.

Grace: Oh.

Grace looks down, a deep blush coming to her cheeks, and a little smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Wendy coughs awkwardly, and hurries to tell you what meal options are available, and you both give her your selection, before all three serving girls rush off to the kitchens.

Grace: You were really great today. You made me look really good to Master Avery, and even Master Bree. Thanks to you, I'm going to be in the Challenge team.

(y/n): That's not because of me. You would still get in, no matter who was being your conduit. Your power rating was the highest in the class.

Grace: You were watching that, were you? I guess that is the benefit of being a Sister.

She doesn't sound totally convinced about the benefit of being a Sister, and you are about to ask her about it, when Felicity comes and places your drinks in front of you. You start to turn to thank her, but she hugs you from behind, her breasts pressing into your back.

**Felicity**

Felicity: Thank you again for this morning. I knew we could trust you.

Grace: Trust him about what?

Felicity: We gave him something that made him feel bad, and he fixed it with some fancy concoction.

Grace: You were telling the truth about feeling bad this morning.

Felicity: You did tell?

(y/n): I just said that I had something that disagreed with me, and I was late because I was making a remedy. Now, as punishment, I have to make Master Avery dinner tonight.

Felicity: Oh shit. Do you need a hand?

Grace: He's a fantastic cook.

Felicity stares at Grace for a few seconds, then lets go of you and curtsies to her.

Felicity: Your food will be out shortly, Sister.

Felicity rushes off back to the kitchen, and grace stares at her back as she goes, then she turns back to you and smiles.

Grace: What a rude girl. I thought we were going to get a chance to chat, but I didn't expect interruptions from a rude serving girl. How do you know her?

(y/n): She just got me some food when I came in last night.

Grace: Bad food by the sounds of things. What made you sick?

(y/n): Yeah, the less said about that the better.

Grace gives you a little smile and accepts this, just as Wendy and Felicity return with your food. You both start eating, and not long later you see the girls from your class start to pile into the dining room. A few of them rush over to your table, and Daere and Myst start to shove each other, trying to get into the seat next to you.

**Daere**

Daere: He's my boyfriend.

**Myst**

Myst: I don't see a ring on his finger. That means he is still 'available'.

Rose sits down opposite Grace and smiles over at you, and Sera sits down opposite you.

**Sera**

Sera: Hi, (y/n).

You smile at Rose and Sera and nod your head, as Lilla takes the seat opposite the empty one.

Daere: I'm too young to propose.

Myst: Technically you're not. Technically, a Talented can get married at twenty one, and you are, oh yeah, twenty one.

Daere: No Sorcerer gets married before twenty five anymore, and he's much too young to get married yet, but who says I won't propose to him.

Myst: Well, until...

While they are arguing, Kira slips between you and the empty chair, and sits in it from your side, and Myst and Daere just stare at her open mouthed.

**Kira**

Kira: Hi.

She has her usual blush on her cheeks, but you just give her a smile, and reach up and scratch behind one of her cat's ears, much to her obvious delight. Myst and Daere don't say anything else, but they both stare daggers at each other as they head off to another table.

**Rose**

Rose: Well done, Kira. They might have been arguing all meal if you hadn't taken the seat from under their noses.

Kira just looks down, her blush deepening, but you see a small smile on her face.

**Lilla**

Lilla: What's with the ears, Kira? Is it like, to make you look cute?

(y/n): I think they look really cute.

Lilla: Well, yeah, I mean, that's what I mean. They make you look cute.

Kira gives you a grateful little smile, as the serving girls come back over to take the orders of the newcomers, and you get back on with your meal. It looks like Grace has finished hers, and she is just waiting for you, so you hurry and finish yours, and push your plate away. Grace gets up, so you give a little wave to everyone at the table, and get up too.

Lilla: See you back at class, partner.

(y/n): See ya.

Sera: Isn't Grace his partner now?

Lilla: It's still my chair.

You leave them arguing, and walk side by side with Grace, back to your class. When you get there, you are greeted by an unusually upbeat Master Avery, who indicates for you both to sit back down.

Master Avery: How do you feel, Grace?

Grace: Much better, thank you, Miss.

Master Avery: Good. Back to it then. You need plenty of practice. We will audition all of the girls for the position of Heavy Attack, but I have a feeling that position is going to be yours for the next two years. The Sisters are going to regret letting you join the Royal Academy instead of the Academy of the Chosen.

Grace smiles at this, and she does seem recharged, so you take her hands, and you both start to focus on your tasks once more. It isn't long before Grace is sweating again, and she doesn't seem to be able to make the flame any larger, but she does manage to maintain the flame for longer periods before she needs to rest. By the end of the day, Grace looks exhausted, and Master Avery comes over and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Master Avery: Very good indeed, Grace. Most impressive. I think you have earned an early night. Why don't you go and have a nice relaxing bath, before everyone else is out of class, and wants to use the baths too.

Grace: Thank you, Miss.

Grace takes your hands and squeezes them, and gives you a big smile.

Grace: Thanks, (y/n). You were great.

(y/n): No problem. Glad I could help.

She stands up, and pushes the chair out, and then stands there and stretches her stiff muscles. As she stretches her arms up, her habit rides up, and you can't help but stare at her beautiful legs, and the soft looking thighs that become exposed. Although she is still wearing a habit and not a school uniform like the other girls, the habit she has on now, has a skirt the same length as the short skirts the school uniforms have, and her legs just seem to drag your eyes in. You have done a good job of keeping your mind clear of perverted thoughts all day today, despite being surrounded by all these beautiful girls, in very cute school uniforms that you find far too 'interesting', but you panic a little as your resolve start to slip.

_Stop, stop. She's a Sister. Don't be a pervert._

_She probably doesn't have any panties on under that short skirt._

_Stop!_

Thankfully she has no idea how perverted your mind is, and she leans in and gives you a little kiss on the cheek before turning and walking to the door. Despite wanting to be good, your eyes follow her, feasting on her tight looking ass as she walks from the room.

_Stop. Behave. Think about something. Do something._

(y/n): What about me, Miss? What should I do now?

Master Avery: You did well too, (y/n). Why don't you read your book?

(y/n): Oh, sorry, Miss. I, er, forgot it this morning. Not feeling well when I left my room.

She gives you a disappointed look, then lets out a big sigh.

Master Avery: It's a good thing that you're such a good conduit. Just watch the rest of the girls practice. Class is nearly over anyway. Please remember to bring it back next lesson.

(y/n): Yes, Miss.

_Shit. I wanted her to give me something to do to distract me from the beautiful girls I'm surrounded by, and she tells me to watch them practice._

You cast your eyes around the room, trying not to look too closely at any of the girls, when you get to Myst. She is holding hands with the young girl Amaria, but she is looking straight at you, and has a devious smile on her face. She licks her lips the way that makes your heart skip, and then she slowly opens her legs. She is sitting directly opposite you, and you can see straight up her skirt. She has a tiny pair of pale pink panties on, and she starts to make little thrusting motions, pushing her hips towards you. You pull your eyes away from her panties, and look around the room frantically, for something to distract you, but it is too late, the damage has been done. Your manhood starts to respond in full force.

_Shit. The whole class is going to see what a pervert I am. Shit. Shit._

_She did that on purpose. Is she as perverted as me, or is she just trying to see how much of a pervert I am?_

No matter how hard you try, your manhood continues to expand, and Myst lets out a little cry, as she is obviously the first to see it. You leap up and run from the class, hoping to escape before too many other girls see your shame.

Master Avery: (y/n), what...Oh my Goddess!

You don't wait for Master Avery to stop you, and run for the door, desperate to escape, as more and more girls start to look your way.

**Tara**

Tara: Goddess, you disgusting pervert.

_Of course Tara would see me. She already seems to not like me. Now I have proved her right._

You hear a few more murmurs from behind you, but you're not sure which girls, and if they actually saw your throbbing rod, or if they are just wondering why you are fleeing the room. As soon as you get into the safety of the corridor, you run straight to the nurse's room. The day's lessons are nearly over, and then these halls will be filled with girls, and you really couldn't cope with that happening. You run into the infirmary, close the door behind you, and breathe a sigh of relief.

**Nurse Vicky**

Nurse Vicky: (y/n), what can... Oh my.

(y/n): Nurse Vicky, I have a problem.

Nurse Vicky: I can see. A rather large problem. Well, you've come to the right place. Let's, er, go into my rooms, so that we have some privacy.

(y/n): Thank you, Nurse Vicky.

Nurse Vicky takes you by the hand, and leads you through a door at the back of the infirmary, closing it behind you. She pulls you over to a large bed, and pushes you down on the edge of it. As you sit there, she reaches down, and takes your balls into her hands, and it seems like she is weighing them.

Nurse Vicky: Oh yes, you didn't come to me a moment too soon, my filthy little pervert. So have you been having lots of dirty thoughts about the young girls in your class?

Nurse Vicky starts running both hands up and down your manhood, and you let out a little moan, and close your eyes.

(y/n): Ahh. Er, yes, Nurse Vicky. I have been thinking about some of the girls, but also, well, one of the girls showed me her panties.

Nurse Vicky: Oh, she did, did she? What a naughty girl.

Nurse Vicky keeps running her hands slowly up and down your manhood, and you let out a moan, and your hips start to make little thrusting motions. You can't get the image of Grace's soft thighs, and Myst's little pink undies from your mind, and your cheeks burn in shame.

_I'm such a pervert._

(y/n): I'm so sorry, Nurse Vicky.

Nurse Vicky: That's okay, my filthy little Barbarian. That's what I'm here for.

She stops rubbing you, and you open your eyes, and look at her, and she is slowly taking off her clothes. You know you shouldn't be looking, but you just stare at her, the excitement building as each item of clothing comes off.

Nurse Vicky: I don't want you dirtying my uniform again, do I?

_No. No you don't._

She strips down to her lacy undies again, only this time she doesn't stop there. She removes her bra, releasing her large breasts, and you stare at them as they hang down, while she bends over and removes her undies. She stands up in front of you, revealing herself to you, and your hips thrust.

(y/n): Ahh, Nurse Vicky.

Nurse Vicky: That's it, you dirty little pervert, you like what you see, don't you?

(y/n): Yes, Nurse Vicky.

She squeezes one large breast with her right hand, and her left hand she slides down and pulls her slit open, revealing its deep pink interior. Your hips thrust again, and Nurse Vicky smiles at you, and moves forward, stepping up onto the bed, with her legs straddling yours, her beautiful open slit in your face. You let out a moan, and put your hands up onto her hips. She puts her other hand down, and pulls her slit wide, exposing her secret place to you. You can take it no more, and you bury your face between her legs, pulling her into you.

Nurse Vicky: AHH, oh you dirty, dirty Barbarian, you. AHH, that's it, (y/n), you eat your fill. That's what Nurse Vicky is here for.

She thrusts her hips into you, and you move your tongue down, and slide it inside her secret place. It's hot and wet, and you pull on her hips, and drive your tongue as deep as it will go, taking her juices into your mouth.

Nurse Vicky: AHH, you beast, (y/n), AHH.

You lap more and more of her juices into your mouth, and she screams, and pushes your head away from her.

(y/n): I'm sorry, Nurse Vicky, I couldn't help myself.

She doesn't say anything, and she just squats down, taking your manhood into her hand, and holding it below her dripping hole. She grinds into you, and you feel the head of your manhood slip inside her slit, and the tip enter her secret place. You are breathing fast now, and you just want to grab her and thrust yourself all the way inside, but she just grins at you as her juices run down your length.

_Isn't this wrong, Nurse Vicky? Should we be doing this?_

Nurse Vicky: What do you want, (y/n)? What do you want, Nurse Vicky to do?

(y/n): I want to be inside you, Nurse Vicky. I want to fill you.

She closes her eyes, and puts her head back, and her hips thrust, as a little stream runs down your manhood. She opens her eyes again, and her eyes remind you of Sister Faith's when she had the Lust Fever. She puts her hands on your shoulders, and plunges down on you forcing your manhood deep inside her. She lets out a cry, and digs her fingernails into your shoulders, but then she rises up and drops down again.

_Ahh. I'm filling you, Nurse Vicky._

Unlike the last time, when she really took her time, this time she starts to go fast almost immediately, riding up and down with a crazed look in her eyes, and screaming every time you pierce her. Her whole body bucks, she lets out a guttural howl, and you feel her hole massage your length, then a massive grin comes to her face. She speeds up even more, pushing herself to her limit, staring into your eyes, and you reach forward and grab her gigantic jiggling breasts and squeeze them. She puts her head back and howls again, and you start to pinch her long erect nipples.

Nurse Vicky: AHH. You beast. You beast.

Her hole massages your length again, and you let out a moan as the feeling comes letting you know you won't be long now.

Nurse Vicky: AHH. Fill me now, beast. AHHHHHH.

(y/n): Not long now, Nurse Vicky.

You take hold of her hips and start to buck up into her, plunging your length in and out of her, and she leans forward and thrusts her tongue inside your mouth.

_No, Nurse Vicky. That's just for girlfriends._

Her tongue explores your mouth, and you can last no more, and you explode inside her, filling her with your bad stuff. She pulls away from you, her back bends, and she screams, as her hole clamps down on your manhood.

Nurse Vicky: AHHHH. FUCK, MOTHER GODDESS. AHHHHHH.

You blast again and again to continual screams, then she collapses against you, pushing you back onto the bed, her large breasts squashed against you.

Nurse Vicky: Ahh, fuck, you beast, fuck.

(y/n): I'm sorry, Nurse Vicky. Are you alright?

Nurse Vicky doesn't say anything else, and just seems in a state of shock. You roll over so that you are on top, pull out of Nurse Vicky, and stand up. She just lies there, with a silly grin on her face, both of your juices oozing out of her sacred place. Her legs are hanging off of the side of the bed, so you pick them up and turn her so that she is completely on the bed, then pull a blanket over her.

Nurse Vicky: You beast.

Her voice is barely more than a whisper, and she doesn't seem like she has recovered, but you can't stay, because you have to make food for Master Avery. You lean forward and kiss Nurse Vicky on the cheek, and her arms come up to hug you, but you hold them and pull away.

(y/n): I have to go, Nurse Vicky. Thank you for that. I feel much better now. I'll come back if I need you again.

Nurse Vicky: Yes, come back, beast.

You leave Nurse Vicky, still on her bed, and you feel a little worried about her, but she is the professional, and Master Avery is much too scary to risk upsetting more than she already is. You need to make a really nice meal if you can. You don't have a bow to hunt with, and you don't really have time even to forage, so you just head to the kitchens, and hope they have everything you need.


	17. Chapter 17

You rush to the kitchens, feeling much better about the world, although, a little ashamed about what happened with Nurse Vicky. Clara told you that girlfriends allow men to do that, to show them how much they like them, but Nurse Vicky is a medical professional, so you guess it is okay that she did it too. It definitely did sort your problem. You enter the dining hall, and go over to the kitchens, only to find Master Avery standing by the door.

**Master Avery**

Master Avery: So you've sorted your little, er, large, problem?

Your cheeks flush in shame, and you look away from Master Avery. You could still be in a lot of trouble for what happened, and from just running from her room before being dismissed. You had sort of forgotten about that, but now you are really worried. And Master Avery has seen how big you are. How big a pervert you must be.

_How many of the other girls saw?_

(y/n): Er, yes, I'm really sorry about that. I, er...

Master Avery: Well, I'm going to guess by the way that you exited the room, that it was beyond your control. I expect it was provoked to some degree, and I have a good idea who did it, but since you had a good day, and it was at the end of the day anyway, I'm inclined to pretend it didn't happen, for now. This better not become a regular thing though. If it wasn't for your skill at being a conduit, you would already have done enough to prove to me that a boy does not belong in this Academy.

(y/n): Yes, Master Avery.

Master Avery: Now, I hope that you did not come here expecting to get help from the school cooks? Because you are supposed to be proving your own talent at cooking. I am serious about that, you know? If you do not cook a meal to my satisfaction, there will be consequences.

(y/n): No. I was just coming here to get some ingredients. I would normally hunt and forage for myself, but I didn't think I had time for that.

Master Avery: You would, would you? Well, well, maybe you really can cook. Well, just in case, I'm going to monitor you as you prepare my meal, and make sure nothing untoward goes on.

\-----

Master Avery pulls a chair into the kitchen, and sits down to watch her strange new student. She expected it was going to be quite boring, and she was only there to ensure he got no help, but actually she was finding it very interesting. He took a while to get acquainted with the stove, but once he had done that, he seemed totally at home with the ingredients. Master Avery was fascinated with the way he used all of his senses to pick the very best items, before adding them to any of the pots and pans he had on the stove. His sense of smell seemed to be the major way he would pick things, but touch, sight and taste also took a large role. He even, for some fruit, knocked against them, and listened to the sound, even though they all sounded about the same to her. And now there was a fabulous smell coming from the pots, and her mouth was watering.

Master Avery: How much longer is this going to take?

(y/n): Not much longer. I'm not used to using a stove. I usually cook over a fire. I guess a stove would be better if I used it enough, but it's just not what I'm familiar with.

Master Avery: Well, I don't have all night...

(y/n): Sorry, Miss.

_Poor kid. Look at him hurrying now. I probably shouldn't be quite so harsh with him._

Master Avery looks on, as (y/n) ladles some sort of broth into a bowl, then he hurries over to her with it, and a spoon.

Master Avery: Do you expect me to eat here? Like this? Prepare a tray, and we will take it to my chambers.

(y/n): Oh, er, okay, Miss.

He takes the bowl back, and puts it on a tray, then then starts to prepare a plate with food, and a bowl of fruit. Master Avery gets up, and walks over to (y/n), putting a hand on his shoulder.

Master Avery: Prepare yourself a meal too. I wouldn't expect you to serve me, and not have any food for yourself.

(y/n): Oh, thank you, Miss.

He places a second meal on the tray, and two sets of cutlery, and then he picks up the tray and looks up at Master Avery expectantly.

Master Avery: Okay, follow me then.

Before leaving the kitchens, Master Avery goes to the wine rack and picks a bottle. When (y/n) sees her take it, he makes some sort of disapproving sound, and Master Avery looks back at him.

Master Avery: Don't judge me. Come on, I'm starving.

\-----

You follow Master Avery, and she leads you into the Master's quarters of the old school building. She takes you to her chambers, and opens a large set of doors, allows you to enter first, then closes them behind you. You find yourself in a reasonable sized sitting room, with an open door to one side leading into a bedroom. You take the tray over to the table and place it in the middle, and Master Avery gets a glass from somewhere and sits in one of the chairs. You serve her the first course, and await her reaction.

Master Avery: Oh my Goddess. It tastes even better than it smells.

You smile at her, and sit down and start your own bowl. She continues to make approving sounds, as she finishes her bowl, then she waits for you to finish, and serve her main course. She looks very eager to start the next course, but she waits for you, and then insists on you pouring her some wine before she starts. Her 'wine' if that's what it is, isn't purple, like the bottle you had, but gold, and she has a small sip, before tasting her meal.

Master Avery: Oh my Goddess. Oh my Goddess.

You have to suppress a laugh as she starts to shovel her meal into her mouth, and you are barely half way through your plate when she finishes. She drains her glass, and pours herself another, as she watches you eat.

(y/n): You know, if we had eaten in the kitchen, there was plenty more food for seconds.

Master Avery: There was? You have to go and get more.

(y/n): Okay. You can finish my...

She already has your plate of food and starts eating it, before you can even finish your sentence, then she looks up at you with a slight blush on her face, and gives you a sheepish little smile. You just smile back, then hurry off to the kitchens. When you get there, there is quite a commotion, with all of the serving girls talking at once. When they spot you, they all fall silent, and Felicity and Wendy rush over, grabbing an arm each, and pressing their breasts into you.

_Calm. Calm._

**Felicity**

Felicity: Everyone loved your food. It's just amazing. Where did...

(y/n): You ate it?

Felicity: Er, yeah, we all did.

(y/n): Oh shit. Master Avery wanted more.

Felicity: Well, it just smelt so good.

**Wendy**

Wendy: Even the head cook tried it.

Felicity: Yeah, she said she would get you to give her your recipe.

(y/n): Oh, er, well, there is no recipe. Shit. I better get back. Master Avery is not going to be happy.

Wendy: Are you, are you going to tell her it was us?

(y/n): Don't worry. I will tell her it was her own fault for leaving it here.

Wendy: Thank you.

Felicity: Yeah, and sorry that we ate your food.

(y/n): No problem. See ya.

All of the serving girls stand and watch, as you hurry from the kitchen, a few of them giving you little waves. You rush back to Master Avery's quarters, worried how upset she will be. You knock on the double doors, and wait, half hoping that she just tells you to go away.

Master Avery: Enter.

You let yourself in, and slowly walk over to her table. She is a little flushed in the face, and she has removed her jacket, but she has a funny little smile on her face. You sit down next to her, and await the onslaught.

(y/n): Er, the food was all gone...

**Master Avery**

Master Avery: Oh, you poor thing. I bet those naughty serving girls ate it all up the second we left.

(y/n): Me poor thing? I thought you wanted more?

Master Avery: I did. I did. But then I ate all of yours, and you didn't even get to ... to... didn't even get to.

Master Avery isn't herself at all, but then you notice that the wine bottle is completely empty.

_Is this what I was like?_

She sees you looking at the bottle, and she waves a hand at it, looking offended.

Master Avery: I told you not to judge me. I don't normally drink, and especially not mead, but I figured that I was having a special meal, so why not. And then you were just gone for so long. What do you expect me to do? Did. What did you expect me to do?

You just look at her, not quite sure what to say to her, and then she puts on a fake expression of anger, and waves a finger at you.

Master Avery: And you, I'm very mad at you.

(y/n): Why?

Master Avery: You call this dessert?

She looks around until she can focus on the bowl of fruit that you cut into chunks, then she wiggles an accusing finger at that too.

Master Avery: It's just fruit. Anyone can make 'just fruit'. I could have done that. How can you make such a fab.. fab... wonderful meal, and then finish with 'just fruit'?

(y/n): I don't make desserts. I just think of fruit as nature's dessert.

Master Avery: I didn't want nature's dessert. I wanted 'your' dessert. Nature wasn't last to class today. Late. Nature wasn't late to class today. You were.

She wiggles a finger at you again, and sways in her chair a bit. She looks like she is having difficulty focusing on you, and her eyes keep moving around, but then every now and again she will just focus on the end of her wiggling finger and look confused.

Master Avery: Make me a dessert.

(y/n): Er, well, er, I guess I could figure something out, but have you actually tried the fruit?

Master Avery: You mean the 'just fruit'. Nope. I haven't tried the 'just fruit'.

(y/n): Can you?

Master Avery: Don't you get cute with me.

She lets out a little giggle, then looks all serious again, and points at you once more.

Master Avery: That's funny, because you are cute. Don't you be cute.

She lets out another giggle, pleased at her own joke, and you pull your chair close to hers, take a piece of fruit from her bowl, and slip it into her mouth. She looks a little startled, and her cheeks go a darker shade of red, but then her expression changes to one of wonder.

Master Avery: Oh Goddess, that's good. How do you make 'just fruit' so good?

(y/n): You just have to know which fruit is at the perfect ripeness. Each fruit has its own secret way of telling you when it's ready.

Master Avery: Feed me more.

She opens her mouth, and not knowing what else to do, you feed her another piece of fruit. She makes sounds of delight, then looks at you with an almost warm look in her eyes.

Master Avery: You're a very special boy, (y/n), with your many assets. I should steal you away. Steal you away, and lock you up until you're old enough, and then marry you.

You're not sure which thought scares you the most, being locked up again, or marrying Master Avery. She can obviously see the fear in your eyes, and she lets out a beautiful laugh.

Master Avery: You don't have to be scared. I have never kidnapped a student before now.

(y/n): But, haven't all of your students been girls?

Master Avery: Well, yes... oh, there you go being cute with me again. Feed me more fruit.

You place another chunk of fruit in her mouth, and she moves forward, and sucks your fingers, before you quickly jerk them away. She laughs again, then she reaches for her fruit, picks up a piece of strawberry, and thrusts it at your mouth. She catches you by surprise, and because of the state she is in, her aim is not good, and she jabs it into the corner of your mouth, before pushing it between your lips. You can feel the juice running down your chin, but Master Avery quickly leans in and licks up your chin, before placing a little kiss at the corner of your mouth.

(y/n): Oh, er, I think I better go. You're really not yourself, Master Avery.

You stand to leave, but she puts a hand on your arm, stopping you.

Master Avery: Take me to bed, (y/n).

(y/n): What?

Master Avery: Take... me... to... my... bed. Now.

Master Avery pushes her chair back, stands up, and wobbles, then holds out a hand for you to take. You put an arm around her waist, pull her arm over your shoulder, and start walking her through to her bedchamber.

_Shit!_

She staggers as you go, but you manage to keep her upright, until as you reach her bed, she does a few quick little steps and face plants into the sheets, then lets out a stream of giggles.

Master Avery: I think I'm drunk.

(y/n): I think I better be going then.

Master Avery: Oh no you don't. I need help getting undressed.

(y/n): What?

_Shit. Shit._

Master Avery: Don't you 'what' me. Get my shoes off. Please.

She looks over her shoulder at you, and her face is still bright red, then turns back to the bed, and raises one foot up for you. You hesitantly move forward, and take her shoe off, then she gives you her other foot, and you remove that shoe too.

Master Avery: Now my skirt.

_What?_

You slowly, unzip her skirt, as she fumbles to undo her blouse buttons, and then you slip her skirt down, revealing a tiny pair of silky white panties.

Master Avery: Now my blouse.

You pull her blouse open, only to find that there is still one button done up. You reach underneath her, and she squirms as you undo it, then you pull her blouse all the way open, and off. She works on the clip at the front of her bra, then shrugs the straps off of her shoulders.

Master Avery: Now this.

Your heart is beating fast now, but thankfully, your manhood is still just about behaving. You pull her bra off, then she turns and looks at you over her shoulder again, and gives you a coy little smile.

Master Avery: Last piece.

She looks down at her panties, and wiggles her butt, then puts her hands down, and eases her panties down a few inches. You take hold of them, and pull them further down, taking a deep breath, as her shapely ass comes into view. You can see her secret place peeking out from between her legs, and you start to panic. You pull them the rest of the way down, really fast, then cast them to one side and step away from her.

Master Avery: What are you going to do now? Now I'm at your mercy?

You step forward again, put your arms underneath her, and pick her up, ignoring whatever parts of her naked body you are touching. You quickly lay her back down, with her head on her pillow, still face down, and pull her sheets over her, covering her body, then you breathe a sigh of relief. Master Avery looks over at you and pouts, then rolls onto her back, still holding the sheets to her.

Master Avery: I heard some of the girls say that you are a pervert, but really you're not. You're quite a little gentleman.

_No. I am a pervert, but I'm also a coward. I'm far too afraid of you to dare do anything perverted to you._

_Although, you are quite beautiful, when you're not shouting._

The memory of those beautiful curves of her buttocks, comes to your mind, and that tantalizing partially concealed slit.

_No. Stop._

(y/n): Goodnight, Master Avery.

Master Avery: Goodnight, sweet Barbarian.

With that, you flee the room, and head back to your own room as quickly as possible.

_Shit. I wonder if she'll remember any of that in the morning?_ _Please no._


	18. Chapter 18

You look through the bars of your cell, as your father comes running towards you. You haven't seen him since he dragged the bodies of your sisters, and Clara away, and your blood starts to boil as soon as you see him. He is desperately calling your name, and the madness in his eyes looks like it is gone. Now he looks totally panicked. You have never seen your father scared before, and you know he is not afraid of death, so what could have scared him so? He is halfway across the courtyard, when a beautiful woman steps into sight. She has on shining light armor and she must be one of the Royal Guard, but to you she just looks like a glorious angel of destruction. She unhurriedly raises up her bow, and all you can feel is excitement. Your father deserves to die. You can still see the light going out in little Emma's eyes. That can never be forgiven. You know it is wrong, but you feel joy, as the arrow strikes your father in the back. He staggers, and looks across the courtyard and holds out a hand towards you, but then a second arrow hits him. He is a formidably strong warrior, and he forces himself to keep moving, even after a third and fourth arrow hit him. He is barely stumbling towards you now, when he is lifted up into the air, and his legs keep moving as if he can get to you by sheer will power alone. The angel of destruction has a hand held out, and your father goes flying towards her, and stops just a few feet in front of her, suspended there, with blood dripping from his wounds. A younger warrior steps into sight. She is equally as beautiful as the first one, but she is barely more than a girl. She draws a sword, walks over to your father, floats up into the air, and hovers in front of him.

???: In the name of the Goddess, you are hereby sentenced to death for your despicable attacks on females.

Father: Please, just save...

The girl doesn't wait for your father to finish, and swings her sword, taking his head in the way he took Clara's and Jen's just a day ago. The head falls to the floor, but then lifts back up, and as the two girls leave, the body and head of your father float after them. You know you should feel sad, but all you can feel is satisfaction that justice has been served. Jen and Emma's murderer is dead.

You wake up in a pool of sweat, and then slowly, the guilt hits you. Your fathers madness was gone in the end, and you like to believe that he was running to you to let you free. Even his last words seemed like they were to save you. You can never forgive him for what he did, but his madness, that he blamed on you.

_Was it all because of the things that I did with Clara? Did it all happen because of me? Because I'm a pervert? No. Nothing can justify what he did to his own daughters. He can never be forgiven._

It is still early, but you don't think you could go back to sleep now. You get up and go and take a bath, trying to push your nightmares from your mind. You check your wound on your arm, and are happy to find it is fully healed.

_Sometimes there are good things about being a Barbarian I guess._

You dress in the clean clothes that have been laid out, and put your dirty ones down the laundry shoot, then head down to the kitchens. There is no one in the dining hall, but you can hear sounds coming from the kitchens, where they are preparing for breakfast. You go straight in, and all of the girls look at you, most of them giving you smiles and waves. You give them little smiles back, go over to the pantry, select a nice apple, then head out of the kitchen via the back door. The serving girls all just watch you as you leave, then when you get outside, you suck in a breath of fresh air, and try to relax. You decide to go for a quick walk in the woods, then you will make your way over to the archery field, where your lessons are to be today. You feel much better, after you have walked amongst the trees for a while, and you start to head over to class, very happy that you aren't going to be with Master Avery today.

_It could be very awkward next time I see her. Maybe she will not remember, or at least pretend that she..._

Your thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of a scuffle. A man is grunting, and a girl moaning, and it is very close. Your mind was too preoccupied with first your nightmare, and then the situation with Master Avery, and you are practically on top of whatever is happening, before you even noticed it. You hurry in the direction of the sound, round a tree, and stop dead. May is there with an older man, who must be Master Samuel, as he is the only male teacher at the academy, and he has May up against the tree. His pants are around his ankles, and her skirt is up, and she has no panties on. Master Samuel has his hands at the back of May's knees, holding her legs up and wide, and he is driving his manhood in and out of her sacred place. He is grunting, and she is moaning, and it looks like she is enjoying it. You are transfixed. Your manhood immediately starts to respond, as you watch Master Samuel pierce May over and over again.

**May**

May: PERVERT!

May's shout breaks the spell, and you go bright red in shame, and hold your hands out in apology. Master Samuel looks furious, and you think he is going to stop and come over to you, but May puts her hands down and grabs his buttocks.

May: Don't stop. AHH. Faster.

She is just staring at your manhood, standing tall, as Master Samuel starts to go faster and faster. Finally you manage to pull your eyes away, and turn and run back into the forest.

_Shit, shit, shit._

May: AHHHH.

_Shit._

May already didn't seem to like you. Now she is really going to hate you. You wander around miserably, waiting for your manhood to start to behave, and thankful that it is still early. Hopefully, you will still not be late for Archery training. As soon as your manhood allows your kilt to hang normally, you rush over to the Archery field. Not all of the girls are there yet, so you can't be late. There is a beautiful woman there, that must be Master Honor, your archery tutor. You walk up behind Kira, and ruffle her hair, and she looks back at you and smiles. Daere quickly moves over to stand next to you, and you smile at her, and she smiles back. She looks a little shy, but she slips her little hand into yours, and your smile grows.

_All is forgiven._

**Daere**

Daere: Hi.

(y/n): Hi. I, er, you know, I'm sorry about what happened the other night.

She goes red in the cheeks, and looks down, but the smile doesn't leave her face.

Daere: That's okay. I, er... Er, how did last night go?

_Way to change the subject Daere._

(y/n): Oh, er, I think it went well. She liked the food anyway, so I assume that I am not going to be punished further. She didn't say as much, but she didn't say I was going to be punished either.

Daere: I knew you would be okay. Your cooking is great.

You feel a very small hand slip into your other hand, and you look around to see Amaria smiling up at you.

**Amaria**

Amaria: Hi, I'm Amaria. We have never been introduced properly.

(y/n): Hi, Amaria. I'm (y/n).

Amaria: I know who you are silly. You're famous. Everyone is talking about you. You're the perfect conduit. Every girl in the class wants a turn to be your partner.

**Tara**

Tara: Not every girl. Some of us still have our pride.

Amaria: What's that supposed to mean?

Tara: I'm practically a Princess. You would never get me lowering myself to accept a male in this wonderful school. He shouldn't be here. Simple as.

(y/n): How can anyone be 'practically a princess'? Either you are, or you aren't.

Tara: Don't talk to me, Barbarian. You know nothing.

Tara turns and walks away, and you can see May come out of the trees and walk over. When she sees you, she scowls at you, and her cheeks flush, but you just turn back to the front of the class and look at Master Honor.

_Whatever, May, you never liked me anyway._

**Master Honor**

Master Honor: Okay, I think that's everyone. For those of you that are new to this class, I am Master Honor. Now, can all of you old girls, partner up with one of the new girls, er, and guy, and you can help them with their form. I will go from group to group and see how you are doing.

Lilla who is now somehow standing directly in front of you, turns around and grabs your arm.

**Lilla**

Lilla: Hi partner. I guess you're with me again.

She pulls Daere's hand from yours and takes your hand herself. Daere looks a little annoyed, but then she starts to look for who will partner her. Myst comes rushing over, sees that Lilla has you, and pouts.

Amaria: See ya later, (y/n).

**Myst**

Myst: Not fair, Lilla. You've had him already.

Lilla: My partner, Myst.

Lilla pulls you away, totally dismissing Myst, and starts towards a rack of bows.

Lilla: I'm the best in the class at archery, so I will help you, and make sure you know what you're doing. It's only fair since you're my partner and conduit in our normal lessons.

You think about saying that you're not sure she is your partner anymore, or that you're already quite accomplished with a bow, but you do need a partner, and she seems eager for it to be her.

_And it's probably much safer than it being Myst._

She takes one of the bows and hands it to you, then selects one for herself, and picks up two quivers full of arrows. She puts the quivers over her shoulders, then takes your hand again, and leads you over to a target range. She stands in front of the shortest range targets, then hands you a quiver.

Lilla: Now, watch me.

Lilla nocks an arrow, aims at the target, and lets fly. The arrow whizzes through the air, and embeds itself in the center of the target. Lilla looks over at you, and smiles, obviously very pleased with herself.

Lilla: We'll start at this range, then move to longer range when you are consistently hitting this one.

(y/n): You're not bad.

Lilla smiles at you, obviously happy with your compliment, but you actually meant it literally. She is 'not bad', but she wasn't 'exactly' in the center of the target, and from this distance... but then her expression turns serious, and she flicks her head dismissively.

Lilla: I told you I was the best. Now you try.

You nock an arrow, and pull the bow, but are shocked by how light the pull weight is. You aim at the center of the target Lilla aimed at, and let fly, the arrow hitting perfectly in line with the center, but slightly lower than you had hoped.

Lilla: Wow, that's a really good first try.

(y/n): Well, I've...

Lilla has dropped her bow, and is behind you, her body pressed against yours, and her fingers wrapped around your bow hand. You can feel her breasts pressing into you back, and her breath on your ear. Her breasts are smaller than most of the girls, but they are firm, and they are still causing a reaction. She starts talking to you very softly, and her breath on your ear isn't helping the situation.

Lilla: Your stance is really very good. Nock an arrow, and we will see if we can improve your aim.

(y/n): Oh, er, I was er, going to say that, I've had a lot of practice with a bow, but I'm used to a heavier pull weight.

Master Honor: That's because these are the junior, practice bows.

Master Honor has come up behind you and Lilla, and when she speaks, Lilla jumps, and quickly lets go of you. Master Honor, smiles at Lilla, and offers her own bow to you.

Master Honor: The Seniors use heavier pull weights. Try my bow.

You hand her your bow and take the one she has offered you, and give it a little pull. The weight is much more what you are used to, and very similar to the bow Eyra let you use.

(y/n): This is a nice bow.

Master Honor: Thank you. Give it a try.

It seems a waste to aim at the nearby target, so you look around for something more suitable. You walk farther along the field, and Master Honor and Lilla just look at each other, and then follow along behind you. You pass all of the shorter and medium distance targets, and stop when you are at the farthest range ones that are available.

Master Honor: Well, someone is confident in their abilities.

You nock an arrow, and aim at the target. The breeze is only light, so you don't have to compensate much for that, and you feel the weight of the pull, and estimate the elevation you need. You let fly, and watch as the arrow arcs up, and back down, hitting the target just slightly above center.

Lilla: Shit.

Master Honor: Oh my.

You nock another arrow, and shoot again, this time hitting dead center, then you fire another, hitting so close to that last one that it damages the fletching on its way in.

Master Honor: Wow. I think we have found our new archer for the Challenge.

(y/n): No. That's Lilla's spot, and I have already been asked to be the conduit.

Master Honor: Yes, I have heard about your special ability, but I have never seen a student anywhere near that good. You are at another level. I need to work with you on the advanced targets. Moving targets, concealed targets, that sort of thing.

(y/n): That seems like it could be fun, but I'm not taking Lilla's spot in the team.

Master Honor: It's only her spot if she is picked there, when the final teams are picked. But you are good enough, you could make the senior team anyway. Easily.

(y/n): Well, I don't know...

Master Honor: Don't worry about it for now. We have a long time until the teams need to be finalized. Let's just see how it goes.

(y/n): Yes, Miss.

Master Honor puts a hand on your shoulder, and squeezes it, then gives you a big smile.

Master Honor: Very good. You keep working with Lilla, for now, but next lesson I will maybe get you to go around helping all of the girls with their form. I look forward to working with you, (y/n).

(y/n): Thank you, Miss.

Master Honor hands you your bow back, and you regrettably give hers back, then she walks off to help the other girls, and Lilla comes up to you and punches you in the arm.

Lilla: My Goddess. You should have told me how good you are.

(y/n): Yeah, sorry. I've had a lot of practice. I'm, er, sorry about her wanting me in the team. I'm not going to take it though.

Lilla: I don't need your charity. I will just have to work harder. And if you still get it anyway, then I'll make a different position mine.

(y/n): Yeah, I believe you.

Lilla smiles briefly, before suppressing it, and tossing her head. She walks back to the medium length targets, takes aim, and hits close to the center.

Lilla: Let's see how well you can do with the 'junior' bows.

You smile, nock an arrow, and let fly, hitting the target almost dead center.

Lilla: Not bad. We'll see who is best once I have warmed up.


	19. Chapter 19

You are quite impressed with how much Lilla improves as the day goes on, and you actually think it has been a very good thing for her, to have you as competition, pushing her to ever greater efforts. She still doesn't even come close to how good you are, but considering her age, she is still very good, and you really have to admire her determination and perseverance. You notice that most of the girls are now just standing and watching your little competition with Lilla. Master Honor is also watching, and she seems to be paying very special attention to you. You give her a smile and a little wave, and she goes pink in the cheeks, smiles and waves back, then she walks off towards May and Tara, who are still practicing. You can't help but remember this morning when you saw May with Master Samuel, and then you notice, that despite her practicing at the medium range target next to yours, she still seems to be spending a lot of time looking your way. As soon as she sees you watching her, she turns away, but you are not sure whose cheeks are burning the most, yours or hers. By the time Master Honor calls a close to the lesson, you have spent the last hour shooting arrows at a long range target, and even with the junior bow you are hitting the center of the target every time. Lilla is finding it hard to get the range to hit the target, but as she practices, she is getting closer and closer.

**Master Honor**

Master Honor: That's it everyone. Please replace your bows as you leave. I hope you enjoyed your time watching (y/n) today. Next lesson, he will be watching you. If he tells you to change something, then listen to him, because as you have all seen, he knows what he is doing.

As Master Honor moves away, a few of the girls swarm you, Myst getting to you first, and hugging you tight, her large breasts pushing into you.

**Myst**

Myst: That was so hot.

**Lilla**

Lilla: Get your meat bags off of my partner, Myst.

**Daere**

Daere: My boyfriend.

Myst: You're just jealous, Lilla.

Daere starts to pull Myst from you, but she resists, just holding you tighter.

Lilla: I'm very happy with what I have, thank you.

Myst: But...

**Rose**

Rose: Let go of him, Myst, he's Daere's boyfriend.

**Sera**

Sera: Yes, let him go. You were awesome, (y/n). I've never seen anything like it.

Rose: I won't warn you again, Myst.

Amaria grabs your arm, pulling it into her breasts, and looks up at Myst defiantly.

**Amaria**

Amaria: Leave him alone.

Myst: You people are no fun.

Myst lets go of you, and walks off, putting her bow away, and Daere takes her place, hugging you tight and pushing her, not so large breasts, into you.

Daere: You are amazing. Is there anything you're not great at?

(y/n): Well, I can't use magic, for starters.

Rose: Yeah, that was really impressive, (y/n).

(y/n): Lilla was quite impressive too.

Lilla: Thanks, partner. Yeah, I'll beat you next time.

**Kira**

Kira is standing to one side, looking at you, and you give her a smile. She beams a smile back at you, and her cheeks flush, then she hurries off and puts her bow away. Grace is also standing to one side, watching you, but she doesn't look very sure of herself. You give her a little smile, and she gives you a weak smile back.

**Grace**

Grace: (y/n), can I, er, have a word with you?

(y/n): Yeah, sure, Sister Grace. Let me just put my bow away, and I'll be right there.

You look at the two girls holding on to you, and Daere lets go of you, and links arms with you. Amaria lets go of your arm, and slips her little hand into yours. You breathe a sigh of relief, conscious of the reaction your manhood is having, being paid such close attention by all of these girls.

_Too many breasts pressing into me._

You walk over to the bow rack, and Rae is there putting her bow away. She looks up and smiles at you.

**Rae**

Rae: That was cool.

She walks off, and Daere lets go of your arm, so you can put your own bow away. You let go of Amaria's hand and pat her on the head, then lean in and kiss Daere's cheek, both girls' cheeks instantly flushing.

(y/n): Okay, I need to go and chat with Sister Grace. See ya later.

You walk off over to Grace, without waiting for the girls to say anything, and when you get there she links her arm with yours, and starts to walk back to the school building.

(y/n): What's the problem. You look... well, er, I'm not really sure. Are you okay?

Grace: Yes. I'm fine. Er, it's just, I was wondering, er, would you, er, could we... It looks like I may be in the team, and I will be your partner, and, er, I was hoping it would be okay if we did some extra training? I mean, well, it's not sure I will be your partner, and I was hoping, with some extra work...

(y/n): Sure. When do you want to do it? Tonight?

Grace: Oh, thank you so much. I'll, er, I'll come to your room after dinner tonight. If that is okay?

Her cheeks are flushed, but she has a big smile on her face, and she looks almost excited.

(y/n): I can go to the kitchens and make us something, if you like?

Grace: Oh, could you? That would be wonderful. Can you really do that?

(y/n): Yeah, they own me.

Grace: That would be just perfect. Oh, er, one more thing...

(y/n): Yes?

Grace: Can you please stop calling me Sister Grace? You're the only person that still calls me Sister, and er, we're friends aren't we?

(y/n): Yes.

Grace: So just call me Grace then.

(y/n): No problem, Grace.

Her cheeks are really burning now, but she gives you a big smile, then leans in and kisses your cheek.

Grace: Thanks, (y/n), I'll see you at your room in a little while.

She gives you a big smile, and dashes off ahead of you, to the school's front entrance.

(y/n): You can come to the kitchens with me if you...

Grace: No thanks. I want to have a bath before I come to your room. See you soon.

(y/n): Oh, okay. See ya soon.

You enter the kitchens via the back door, and are greeted by the serving girls on duty there. Felicity rushes over, and pulls you away from the other girls, and gives you a hug. 

**Felicity**

Felicity: Thanks for covering for us again, although, that food was so good, it was almost worth getting in Master Avery's bad books for.

(y/n): I'm going to cook again.

Felicity: Oh. Well, I'm not going to say anything of course, but without one of the Master's permission, I'm not sure what the head cook will say.

(y/n): Take me to her.

Felicity looks a little shocked, but then she smiles, takes your hand, and leads you over to a large middle aged woman.

Head Cook: So you must be (y/n). I have heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet a fellow disciple of the culinary arts.

(y/n): Pleasure to meet you too. Felicity here has told me that you wanted my recipe for the meal I cooked the other day.

Head Cook: If you are open to sharing it. I understand how some cooks hold their recipes as treasured secrets.

(y/n): I don't actually have a recipe as such, but I want to make it again, and you can watch exactly what I do.

Head Cook: That would be fine

(y/n): I would like permission to cook down here sometimes, so as a trade, I'll let you watch whenever I do

Head Cook: That sounds like a very fair trade indeed.

(y/n): Okay, let's get started then.

\-----

The head cook was more of a distraction that you expected, insisting on smelling everything you would smell, and feeling everything you would feel, trying to learn as much as possible, so the preparation of the meal took much longer than you intended. You hurry up the stairs with a tray and two meals on it, hoping that you haven't kept Grace waiting for too long. Grace is waiting, but she gives you a big smile when she sees you.

(y/n): Sorry I'm a bit late.

Grace: No. I only just got here. Ooh, that smells really good.

(y/n): So do you.

Grace's cheeks flush, and she looks away, but she has a little smile on her face.

Grace: Oh, er, thank you.

**Coral**

Coral: Sister Grace. What are you doing up in the Senior quarters? Juniors are not allowed up here.

Coral has just exited her room, and comes over to stand next to Grace.

Grace: Er, Master Avery told me it was okay to come and study with (y/n).

Coral: That seems a little strange.

Grace: Well, she said that it wasn't uncommon for a Junior to go to a Seniors room, for help studying.

Coral: That is true, but (y/n) isn't a Senior, and he is a boy. I guess as you are a Sister of Abstinence, it should be okay. Just make sure you are not here in the morning.

Grace's face goes bright red, and she looks shocked, but Coral just gives you a little wave, and walks off. You balance the tray on your knee, and open your door, then let Grace enter first, before walking over and setting the table. Grace stands and looks around your room, looking impressed, but her cheeks are if anything, even more flushed.

Grace: You have a nice room. This, er, this is the first time I've ever been in a boys bedroom.

(y/n): Come and sit down. Let's eat, before we start to practice.

Grace comes over and sits, and you push her chair under, and serve her first course, before sitting yourself.

Grace: This is so nice. I feel like I'm in the royal court or something.

You smile, and watch her start eating before you start yourself.

Grace: Mmmmm. Goddess this is good. You probably shouldn't have cooked for me. You will have me asking to come to your room all of the time if you're not careful. Oh, er, to practice I mean.

You laugh and smile at her, and she just puts her head down, and continues her meal.

(y/n): It's just the same thing that I made Master Avery. It's nothing special.

Grace: Yes it is special. It's very special.

She puts her head down again, and continues to eat, making noises of delight as she goes. After a while, to your horror, you find that for some reason, the sounds coming out of Grace are having an effect on your manhood, and your own cheeks start to flush.

_Stop! Goddess what's wrong with me. She is just eating. And she's a Sister._

You try desperately to clear your head, and just continue your meal yourself, when you hear a scratching on the door.

_Thank you Willow. A much needed distraction._

Grace: Oh, is that Willow?

You jump up, and rush over to the door, relieved that your manhood is not being so bad as to make your kilt bulge, and swing the door open. Willow and Kira bundle into the room, and Kira stops dead when she sees Grace.

Grace: Ooh, a second kitty. What's its name?

(y/n): She's Willow's friend. I, er, named her Midnight.

You're not sure that Kira would like for Grace to know it is her, but you suspect not. Willow rushes up to you, and rubs around your legs, but Kira just sits there, looking at Grace.

(y/n): It's okay Midnight. Grace is just here to study. You can still stay.

She rubs against your ankle, then turns and runs from the room. Willow hesitates, torn between staying and following her master. You bend down and scratch her head, then face her towards the door.

(y/n): Go on Willow, go with your friend.

Willow hesitates, then rushes after Kira, and you close the door behind her.

_Poor Kira. I hope she is not too upset._

Grace: Ahh. That's a shame.

(y/n): Midnight is very shy...

Grace: Midnight is Kira, isn't she?

You just stand there, heat coming to your cheeks, not knowing what to say, and Grace looks at you almost apologetically.

Grace: I'm going to guess that she doesn't want you to tell anyone, and I have to respect that, but it is sort of obvious.

She continues to look at you, giving you a chance to say something, but you still remain silent, so she decides to continue.

Grace: You're a good friend. I really like that about you. I can see that if I ever tell you a secret, you will take it seriously. It is obvious though. When you said that Midnight was shy, that triggered it, since Kira is so shy too, but really, if she didn't want anyone to know, she shouldn't have started coming to class with cat's ears. Cat's ears that just happen to be the same exact color as Midnight.

(y/n): Well, she didn't actually tell me not to tell anyone, but I figure it's her business to tell people if she wants them to know. She's a private sort of person, so... Please don't tell anyone. You can talk to Kira about it. Tell her you figured it out, and if she says you can tell people, then that's fine.

Grace gets up and comes over to you, holding your hand between both of hers, then she leans in and kisses your cheek.

Grace: Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I think you're really sweet guarding her secret for her. And I'm really glad that she has made friends with you. Like you say, she is very private, and it's good she has a friend.

Grace tugs on your hand and walks you back over to the table, retaking her seat.

Grace: Come on, let's finish this wonderful meal, then we can get started on the practice.

You smile at her, and start eating again, without saying anything else, and thankfully, Grace doesn't make anymore of the sounds of enjoyment as she eats. You both finish your meals, then Grace gets up again, and pulls you over to the bed. Her cheeks are flushed again, and she pats the bed next to her for you to sit down, then she pulls the glass sphere from a small bag, and places it on the bed between you.

(y/n): When did you ask Master Avery if you could practice with me?

Grace: I went and saw her before the archery class. She was really happy that I wanted to do extra work. She seems to think that together, we could really help the Academy do well this year.

(y/n): So you knew I would say yes?

Grace: Well, I hoped you would.

Her cheeks are even more flushed now, and she just takes your hands and starts to concentrate. You start to focus, and as soon as you do, the flame grows to twice its size. Grace is obviously trying really hard to do better than she did the other night, and to start with it is going well, but after a while, each time she tries, the flame is smaller, or it wavers up and down.

Grace: I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I seem to be getting worse at this.

(y/n): I, er, I think it may be my fault. You were getting better to start with. Not the flame size, but the time you could keep it burning for, before needing a rest, but I keep getting distracted. I'll try harder to focus.

Grace: I'm sorry. This is your down time. We can stop if you like.

(y/n): No. I said we could practice. I will just have to do better.

The problem is, that half way through the practice, Graces moved, and her knee is now touching yours. This pulled your attention to her beautiful legs. And now every now and again, you find you are looking at her legs or her pretty face, or all over her lovely body.

_Have to stop. Poor Grace. She is a Nun, and I'm still a total pervert._

You try even harder to focus, and despite your alluring distraction, you manage to do it, and Grace is pushing the flame to her limits again. She is really pleased with herself, and after several more tries, she manages to hold the flame for far longer than ever before. When she finally can hold it no longer, and the sweat is beading on her brow again, she lets go of your hands and flops back on the bed.

Grace: Wow. That was hard work, but thank you so much, I really feel like I'm improving now.

Unlike the school skirts, that Grace's habit is the same length as, her habit is just one piece, so when she flops back, it is pulled up revealing far more of her delicate smooth looking thighs. It was short enough before she was lying on the bed, but now it is practically all the way up. And from the angle you are looking at her from, your eyes are inexorably drawn to the area of darkness between her legs.

_Stop. Stop._

You desperately pull your eyes away, your own face going red, and panicking, you look around the room, trying to lock onto something to distract yourself. You couldn't see anything inside the dark area, but the thought of the fact that Grace may not be wearing any panties takes your breath away. Your heart is racing now, and you can think of nothing other than wanting to lean forward and kiss those beautiful legs.

Grace: That was fantastic. Let's do it again.

She is sitting up again, and she takes your hands once more, but then she looks at you and stops.

Grace: Are you okay? I don't think about the fact that you might get worn out too.

(y/n): No, I'm fine.

You look back and smile at her, and make sure your eyes only look at her face. She smiles back, and then looks towards the sphere again.

Grace: Let's do it then. I'm feeling super good now.

She starts to concentrate, but nothing happens. She tries again, and again, but still nothing, and she then looks back at you, puzzled, and slightly worried.

Grace: Something is wrong, isn't it? What's wrong?

You are bright red now, and you put your head in your hands, wishing you weren't such a pervert.

Grace: Tell me what's wrong, (y/n).

She sounds really worried for you now, but if she knew what it was, she would be disgusted. Your manhood is already responding to her legs, and you are barely holding it back. You can feel the fabric of your kilt, lifting, but you dare not look down, and pull Grace's attention there. Luckily, the panic is helping to some degree, or your kilt would be all the way up, and there would be no hiding it. She comes even closer, moving the sphere, and sitting right next to you, and your nostrils fill with her scent as she leans in to you.

Grace: (y/n). Tell me. I'm worried now.

(y/n): I'm a pervert. I'm sorry.

Grace: Oh. Oh. I'm the problem. I'm so sorry.

She moves away from you, and your heart drops. You really like Grace, and it seems like she really likes you, but now that is all going to end. Now she will just think you are a disgusting pervert.

(y/n): You must hate me now. I'm so sorry. I can't help it.

Grace moves close again, and pulls your hands away from your face. She puts one hand either side of your face, and forces you to look at her.

Grace: Now, you listen to me, (y/n). I do not hate you. This was my fault. I...

(y/n): How can it be your fault that I'm a pervert?

Grace: I should have known better. I'm a young girl, a young Talented, alone with you in your room. You have told me you're a pervert, and I forgot what effect that me being here could have on you. We Sisters of Abstinence wear our robes like they are a shield, telling men that we are not available. Keeping us safe. But...

(y/n): It worked a lot better when your skirt was long. This length, just shows off your beautiful legs.

Grace: Oh.

(y/n): And, and, well, Sister Faith told me that Sisters don't wear panties. And that made it even worse.

Grace: I'm so sorry, (y/n). I can ask Master Avery if I can wear my long habit again.

(y/n): No. It's not your fault. You shouldn't have to worry about what you wear. It's my problem. I need to be stronger.

Grace: I'm sorry. I was only thinking about how being alone with you might affect me. I didn't even consider how it might affect you. And, well these skirts really are quite short.

(y/n): Yeah, especially when you flopped back on the bed...

Grace: Oh Goddess, you didn't see anything did you? Oh Goddess.

(y/n): No. I didn't see anything. Not quite. But I couldn't help looking. I'm so sorry.

You really don't need to be thinking about that sight again, and then Grace lets out a little cry.

Grace: Oh Goddess, your kilt.

She is just staring open mouthed at your kilt as it bulges up. Your heart skips a beat, and you look down, horrified. There is nothing stopping your manhood this time. Grace lets out another squeal, and stares on, as your manhood continues to grow, and push your kilt up and out of the way.

Grace: Oh Goddess. Oh Goddess. Oh Goddess.

Grace jumps up and dashes from the room, and you just fall back on your bed, groaning in defeat.

_Shit. Now she is really going to hate me. Now she has seen how bad it really is. I'm sorry Sister Grace._

You feel even worse than you did when you messed things up with Daere. She seems to have forgiven you, but Grace is a Sister. She may never forgive you. You strip off and go to bed, and prepare for a night of nightmares, that tonight you feel that maybe you deserve.


	20. Chapter 20

You wake from your nightmares, and groan when you remember last night, almost wanting to go back to the familiarity of your nightmares instead of reality: your perversion may have killed your friendship with Grace. Maybe she will forgive you, but she will probably never look at you the same way again. You sigh, pull yourself out of bed, and go and bathe.

_Well, at least Willow will still like me, even if I manage to drive away every girl in the academy._

_I'll just have to see if Grace will let me apologize to her. She does seem the forgiving sort._

It's still early, but you get dressed and head down to the dining hall. It's empty when you get there, except for one serving girl, who is cleaning the tables. She gives you a smile, goes red, then runs into the kitchens. Shortly later, Wendy comes out to see you.

**Wendy**

Wendy: Hi. What are you doing here this early? We're not actually ready to serve food yet.

(y/n): That's okay, I'll wait.

Wendy: Are you okay? You look sad.

(y/n): Just feeling a bit sorry for myself. I'll be fine.

Wendy: The cook was really pleased with your help. I bet if I asked her, she would make something for you.

(y/n): It's okay, I'll just wait.

Wendy: No, you need cheering up. You just wait here, and I'll be back as soon as I can.

Good to her word, Wendy is soon back, carrying a pot of coffee and a mug. She puts the mug in front of you, fills it, then puts the pot down next to it.

Wendy: You drink that. The cook is already working on your breakfast.

She gives you a really warm smile, and kisses your cheek, before rushing off back to the kitchen, and you have to admit, that despite yourself, you are starting to feel better. You're half way through your first mug, when the cook herself comes over, carrying a plate. She puts it in front of you, then hugs you from behind, pushing her very large breasts into your back, and kissing you in the center of your head.

Head Cook: Now you cheer up you hear me. I can't have my favorite Barbarian moping around. This is my special comfort food omelet. You eat that up, and you'll be as right as rain.

(y/n): Thank you.

She gives you a big warm smile, that you can't help but return, then she hurries off back to the kitchen, and you get stuck in to your 'special' breakfast. It isn't bad, and you wonder if the cook used any of the techniques for selecting ingredients you showed her, for making it, or if it was always this tasty. You are happy that you finish it before any of the girls come down to the dining hall, and you head into the kitchen, to thank the cook again, before exiting via the outside door. Your first lesson today is fitness training with Master Samuel, who you are not looking forward to seeing again. You head into the woods, for a walk, before going over to the training field. You hang around when you get to the field, waiting for most of the girls to get there, before you go over yourself. Daere comes to you as soon as you enter the field, but she doesn't say anything, she just holds your hand. A few of the other girls smile at you, some of them staring at your hand in Daere's, but Amaria just comes over and takes your other hand. Grace is the last one to turn up, and when she gets there, she doesn't even look at you.

_Shit._

Master Samuel: I am Master Samuel, and I will be taking you for physical education. I will be your Master for strength and endurance training, and swordplay. Today we will just start with a little endurance training. If you would all like to follow me, we will go for a run through the woods. When you can no longer keep up, come back here and wait on the training field for the rest of us to return.

He looks around at all of the girls, giving them a creepy sort of smile, then when he gets at you, he scowls at you, making no attempt to conceal his disdain for you. Then that creepy smile is back as he continues to look at the girls. He looks at you again, and at the girls holding hands with you, then smiles at both of them.

Master Samuel: Okay girls. You can't run and hold hands at the same time. Let's save the hand holding until after class.

Both Daere and Amaria go red in the face, but they let go of your hands, and step away a bit. Daere moves close to Amaria, and whispers to her, but the small girl just seems to ignore her.

**Daere**

Daere: You know he is my boyfriend, don't you?

Daere: Well he is.

_She is just a kid, Daere. She sort of reminds me of my Sister._

Master Samuel: Okay, let's go then. If you fall back so far that you can no longer see me, then head back here. We will see who can keep up with me for the longest.

Master Samuel sets off at a jog, and everyone falls in behind him in one big group. Daere and Amaria are at the back, and being younger than the others, you expect they will be the first to drop out. You hang back and run with them, and in no time, Amaria just stops running.

(y/n): Come on, you can do better than that.

**Amaria**

Amaria: No. I don't run.

Without saying anything else, she just turns and walks back to the training field. You run beside Daere for a while, but you can see that she is soon struggling to keep up, and you are both slipping farther behind the main group.

Daere: You... should... go... on... ahead.

She can barely talk, she is already so out of breath, but at least she is trying, unlike Amaria. She stumbles, and you catch her, and she just stops running, and stands there with her hands on her knees.

Daere: Go... I'm... done.

(y/n): Okay, but we are going to do some training together.

**Kira**

She just waves you away, without saying another word, and you give a little laugh, and speed up to catch the next slowest. Kira stops running before you even get to her, and starts to walk back to the training field, and gives you a little wave and a smile as you pass her to catch the main group. Everyone else is grouped quite well together, so you just run at the back of the pack, when Grace drops back to run beside you.

**Grace**

Grace: Sorry.

(y/n): What are you sorry for? I'm the one who should be sorry. I thought you would hate me.

Grace looks shocked, and she just stops running, so you stop and stand next to her.

Grace: Is that what you thought?

(y/n): Yes. I mean, I did, well, you know, and you ran out.

You can see tears forming in her eyes, and she comes up to you and throws her arms around you.

Grace: I could never hate you.

(y/n): But... I don't understand.

She pushes away, and you can see that her cheeks that were red from running, are even darker now, and she just holds you at arms length.

Grace: I said while I was in your room, that I was only thinking about how being alone with you would affect me, and I meant it. You... you make me have doubts about the path I have chosen. I look at Sister Faith, and living eight hundred years without the company of a man, and then I see Daere holding hands with you, and I...

Grace lets out a big sigh, then looks down.

Grace: And then I saw, well, you know, and... well I looked at it for much longer than I should... I just feel so confused. You make me have feelings that I shouldn't have.

You just stand there, not saying anything. Not even knowing what you can say. But you are very happy that Grace still seems to want to be your friend. Grace's expression suddenly turns to one of alarm, and she turns you to face the group of runners that is almost out of sight now.

Grace: You better go. I will never catch them now, but you will. Go and show them how a Barbarian runs.

**Sera**

She leans in and kisses your cheek, then without saying another word, she turns and starts to jog back to the training field. You see Sera, drop out of the race, and start walking, then with one last glance back at Grace, you start to run, to catch up with the main group once more. Both Lilla and Myst stop running at the same time, and they seem to be arguing as you catch up to them.

**Myst**

Myst: Well, I have these to slow me down. You have no excuse.

Myst is squeezing her large breasts, and pointing them at Lilla, but you run past, trying to ignore them.

**Lilla**

Lilla: Keep going partner. You can do it.

Myst: How is he running so fast after coming this far?

You get back to the main group, and there are only Rose, Rae, Tara, and May left now. They are all red faced and breathing hard, but they have determined looks in their eyes, and you expect they all have a lot left in them. You are impressed with Rose, for keeping up with the older more experienced girls, and you drop in beside her, and smile at her, but she just keeps running, not allowing herself to be distracted. Master Samuels turns, and heads deeper into the forest, where the trees become more dense, and the ground becomes more uneven, and you can see all of the girls suddenly start to struggle. They none of them want to be the next to give up, but the group starts to become more stretched, and Rose and Tara start to lag back a bit. You stay with them until they get far enough behind, that it is obvious that they will not be able to stay in touch with the others, then you run to catch up again. Being a Barbarian, and having done a great deal of running, this is easy to you, and you are not even breaking a sweat. Seeing you run away from them, seems like the final straw to Rose and Tara, who you hear start to walk, and you feel a little bad, but they were not going to last much longer anyway.

**Rose**

**Tara**

You catch up with the final two girls, and watch them as they run. Although May is doing a very good job, you can tell that she will be the next to fall. She is running like she is desperate to stay in the race, putting everything she has into it, but Rae in contrast, doesn't seem like she is trying hard at all. You have to admire May, as she seems to be pushing herself far harder than the other girls did before quitting, but finally, she can keep pace no more, and she lets out an anguished cry before standing and catching her breath.

**May**

Master Samuel looks back when he hears May's cry, and seeing only Rae and you left behind him, he starts to speed up. Rae is still keeping up, but you can see that even her graceful style is being lost, as she has to pump her legs to try and keep pace with the taller man. She has a similar resolve to May's though, and you can hear her desperately sucking in air beside you for a long time, before she finally gives in, and heads back to the training field.

**Rae**

Master Samuel glances back over his shoulder, and he looks very aggravated when he sees that you are the only one left behind him, and he starts to run even faster. You are actually quite impressed with how fast he is, but you can hear him breathing hard now. After you have been running for a while more, he heads back to the training field, and you think he is just going to call an end to the race, but when he reaches the field, he starts to run circuits, with all of the girls in the middle of the field watching on. He runs round the field again and again, glancing back at you every now and again, and you can see his face is really red from the exertion now. He starts to run even faster, taking advantage of his longer legs, until even you are having to work to keep up, and the girls all start cheering and clapping every time you pass them by.

Daere: Go on (y/n), you can do it.

Myst: Pump those sexy legs, (y/n).

Suddenly, Master Samuel pulls up, and squats down, desperately pulling in air, trying to get his breath back. He looks over at you, and his expression is one of rage now, and you're not really sure why. You did everything he asked you to do.

_Did he think he was going to be able to beat me?_

Master Samuel: How... are you... not fucking... out of breath?

(y/n): Don't feel bad. I'm a Barbarian. You're just a normal human. And you're old. I thought you did really well.

Master Samuel: WHAT!... How dare you... speak to me that way?... One hundred push-ups.

(y/n): I thought I was being nice.

_I know he hates me because I watched him with May, but I can't help that he is a human and I'm a Barbarian._

Master Samuel: Two hundred push-ups.

(y/n): Yes, Sir.

There are a few murmurs from the girls, and it sounds like some of them feel you have been hard done by as well, but there is no point in angering him even more, so you get on the ground, and start pumping your arms, doing push-ups as fast as you can. The girls are still murmuring, but it seems that it is now more about your push-ups.

Master Samuel: And, I'm not old, I'm thirty six... Peak of health.

_Yeah, you keep telling yourself that._

After you have done about fifty push-ups, Rae starts to count out loud to each push-up, quickly followed by Daere, and then most of the girls join in. The only girls not counting, are May and Tara, and it doesn't surprise you that they are not joining in. Master Samuel looks even more mad, that the girls are counting, and madder still after every push-up you do. You are actually enjoying doing the push-ups, when on reaching one hundred and fifty four, the girls suddenly stop counting.

**Master Avery**

Master Avery: Master Samuel. I hope you have a good reason for this little exhibition?

Master Samuel: Master Avery. Er, the boy was rude to me.

Master Avery: How very strange. I have had him for a few lessons, and he was never rude to me. I did have an issue with him being punctual, but that he resolved satisfactorily. Master Honor only had good things to say about him too. What is it that you have, that pushed him to being rude?

Master Samuel: Er, er, are you believing him above me?

Master Avery: I'm not believing him. He hasn't said anything. He is just doing your punishment. Stop, (y/n), that is enough. Are you sure, Master Samuel, that he didn't just dent your fragile male ego in some way?

Master Samuel: Er, well, er...

Master Avery: Don't bother answering that. (y/n), Principal Vanna has requested your presence in her office. Come on. Don't keep her waiting.


	21. Chapter 21

You are a little wary as you knock on the Principal's door, not sure what she wants to talk to you about.

_Am I in trouble? It didn't seem like it was anything to do with Master Avery. She was defending me, if anything._

???: Come in.

You open the door, and walk in to the spacious office, then stop in your tracks when you see the Principal. She is a very beautiful woman, and she has hardly any clothes on. You swallow hard and look away, your heart starting to race.

_Must be good. Must be good. Can't be perverted in front of the Principal._

Your manhood is already responding, and you consider just running from the room.

_Shit. I'm going to get expelled._

**Principal Vanna**

Principal Vanna: (y/n). What a pleasure to meet you at last. I'm very sorry that I haven't spoken to you before now. I would like to have had a talk when you first arrived at the Academy, but to be honest, I am far too old to want to risk being in the same room as a well endowed, cute, little Barbarian like you. I wouldn't even be meeting you alone now, except that our new nurse is late arriving, and I didn't think this could wait any longer.

(y/n): New nurse?

Principal Vanna: Yes. That is what you are here for.

Your heart skips a beat, and now you really are panicking.

_She must be talking about the things that I did with Nurse Vicky. I knew that was wrong._

Principal Vanna: Don't look so worried, sweetie. Come and sit down, and we'll talk.

(y/n): But, er, this is about what I did with Nurse Vicky, isn't it?

Principal Vanna: Oh, you are so cute. I could just eat you up. No wonder poor Nurse Vicky couldn't control herself. Come and sit down now, before I say anything else.

(y/n): Yes, Principal.

You walk over to her desk, and sit in the seat in front of it. She is sitting in the window, but she looks over at you and smiles.

Principal Vanna: I meant for you to come and sit with me here, but you can sit there if you are more comfortable that way.

Principal Vanna is a very beautiful woman, even for a Talented, and you have to look away from her again. Your manhood hasn't raised up and embarrassed you yet, but you know it isn't far away. Principal Vanna lets out a little giggle, then you hear her get down from her window seat, and start coming towards you.

_Shit. Shit._

You see her long legs in your peripheral vision, as she walks in front of you, and sits on her desk, facing you.

Principal Vanna: You are right, that what happened between you and Nurse Vicky, is why you are here, but probably not for the reason you think.

(y/n): You're not going to kick me out of the school?

Principal Vanna: Oh, you are just precious. Sweetie, after what I have heard about you, not only am I not going to get rid of you, but if anyone else tried to, they would have to do it over my dead body.

You look over at her when she says this, caught by surprise, but then you suck in a breath, instantly regretting looking at her. She is just a few feet in front of you, with her legs spread, and her elbows on her knees, and her chin on her hands. Her large breasts are hanging down, and your eyes don't know where to look, but every inch of her looks amazing. Your manhood instantly finishes expanding, standing on end, and you let out a cry, and cover your face with your hands.

_No!_

Principal Vanna: Oh my.

You are just waiting on Principal Vanna changing her mind about expelling you, when you feel her hands take yours, and gently pull them away from your face. Her beautiful face is just inches from yours, and her piercing blue eyes lock onto yours, and hold your gaze.

Principal Vanna: Don't worry, sweetie, that...

She glances down at your throbbing manhood, her eyes lingering for a second, then coming back up to hold yours again.

Principal Vanna: is nothing to be ashamed of. I am a Talented. I hope that you find me very sexy. If that didn't happen, I would be concerned. Look, (y/n), making love is a beautiful thing...

(y/n): Making love?

Principal Vanna: Making love, fucking, sexual intercourse...

You continue to give her a blank look, and she smiles at you and reaches down and brushes your manhood with her index finger.

Principal Vanna: Making love, is when you put this... in here.

She takes her index finger, and rubs up and down the front of her undies, closing her eyes, and letting out a little moan.

(y/n): Like I did with Nurse Vicky.

Principal Vanna: Yes, that's right sweetie. That act, is called making love, and it is a beautiful thing. That is not what Nurse Vicky was in trouble for. You enjoyed it, didn't you?

You feel a heat coming to your cheeks, as usual feeling ashamed for enjoying filling a woman with your bad stuff, and you cast your eyes down, but Principal Vanna bends down, and tilts your head up to look her in the eyes again.

(y/n): Yes, very much.

Principal Vanna: Good. You are supposed to. It is a joy to make love, and Nurse Vicky would have enjoyed it as much as you.

(y/n): It seems like I might have been hurting her.

Principal Vanna smiles and looks at your manhood, then back up at you again.

Principal Vanna: It might have hurt to some degree, but trust me, she wouldn't have changed that for the world. I'm sure she loved every second of it. The reason that she had to be dismissed, is that when she found out you were abused when you were younger, instead of explaining that there was nothing wrong with you, she decided to take advantage of you, like all of the previous women in your life. Luckily for you, one of the girls in your class, was, er, spying on you and Nurse Vicky, and when she found out what was happening, she cared about you enough, to come to me, and not to try and take advantage of you herself.

(y/n): Who?

Principal Vanna: I told her I would not say. She was spying on you, after all. Anyway, Nurse Vicky was very wrong to continue to tell you that you are bad, and that you are a pervert. This happening...

She strokes your manhood again, and lets out a little sigh.

Principal Vanna: is not perverted. Okay? It is a totally natural thing to happen when you see someone you find sexy. Desirable. Someone that you would like to make love to. Especially if that girl is a Talented girl, since we are already irresistible to all men. And...

She slides both of her hands down, takes one of your balls in each, and gives them a gentle squeeze, then lets out a soft moan, and thrusts her hips a little.

Principal Vanna: These gigantic beauties will demand to be emptied on a regular basis, or this is going to happen more and more. I would like to explain your situation to you a little better, but the Queen asked me not to say certain things, but I'm not going to let you go on thinking that there is something wrong with you. This...

She runs the index finger on both hands slowly up your manhood, all the way to the top, then sighs and lets go, resting her hands on her knees.

Principal Vanna: is a gift from the Goddess. A gift to you, but even more so, a gift to all of the girls that you choose to make love to.

(y/n): So the bigger your manhood is, doesn't mean you are a bigger pervert.

Principal Vanna: Oh no, sweetie. It means that you will make a lot of girls very very happy. Bigger is better.

(y/n): I don't understand. When this happened when I saw Rose naked, she called me a pervert, and I know she is a good person. She wasn't trying to take advantage of me.

Principal Vanna: Well, if she thought you were spying on her naked, that is a reason to be upset with you, and young girls can still be shocked when they see this happen to a man. But I'll tell you a little secret, it isn't just men that get turned on when they see someone they find sexy. If a man or a woman sees someone that they find sexy, that they want to make love to, their body prepares them for the love making. That means, for a man, that this happens, so that your wonderful weapon is ready to pierce the girl you desire between the legs. But for a girl, it means that her pussy, gets hot and wet. That is her way of preparing to receive your manhood. Just like mine is now. The only difference is, it is easy for a girl to pretend that it is not happening, where you on the other hand can't hide it at all. I can guarantee that there will be quite a few girls in your class that have already got hot and wet, looking at you, especially if they have seen this glorious beast. You just can't tell. Even when they are telling you that you are a pervert, they are probably getting wet themselves. You could say that it is hypocritical of them, but go easy on them, they are young and just finding out about their own desires. You will not often find the same problem with a Talented woman, who will take one look at this masterpiece, and just thank the Goddess.

You are still listening to Principal Vanna, but one thing she said is hanging on your mind. She called your manhood a few different things, including a weapon.

(y/n): You called my manhood a weapon. So, er, if a girl said that they wanted to 'polish my weapon', er, would that mean...

Principal Vanna: Yes, sweetie, that means exactly what you think it means.

_Shit. Zyn said to Eyra, that she would be happy to polish my weapon, when she thought I couldn't hear her._

Your heart is really racing now. You would love for Zyn to polish your weapon. And wanting to 'fuck' her, isn't perverted after all. Principal Vanna lets out a laugh pulling your attention back, and she looks really happy.

Principal Vanna: I can see that you are finally realizing the wonderful world of possibilities that are open to you, now that you know your desires are normal. Making love is one of the greatest gifs from the Goddess. One of the greatest joys both man and woman can experience.

(y/n): So, you are 'wet' right now?

You still can't quite believe everything the Principal has told you. Could she really want you to shoot your bad stuff into her?

Principal Vanna: Oh yes, my sexy little Barbarian. And if I was a good few years younger, I, with your permission, would be riding you like crazy right now.

You can't help but imagine Principal Vanna moving forward, and sliding down on your manhood, and your hips do a little thrust. You start to feel heat in your cheeks again, but you are surprised to see that Principal Vanna's hips do a little thrust too.

_Is she imagining it too?_

(y/n): What, er, what difference does your age make?

Principal Vanna: Well, I have been told what a titanic load you shoot when you ejaculate, so I have no doubt, that if I was to make love to you, your seed would fertilize my divine egg. While I am ready to meet the Goddess, I can't desert the Academy in the middle of the year. Especially now that you are here. This is going to be a very interesting year, and I need to make sure that I am here to keep an eye on things, and make sure that nothing else untoward happens to you. Come the end of the year, maybe I will send for you again...

(y/n): My seed?

Principal Vanna: Oh my Goddess. Where do you think babies come from, sweetie?

(y/n): Er, from in their mothers stomachs.

Principal Vanna: Nurse Mia is going to pay for this. You will have to go to her and have her explain everything to you, but I will do my best for now. How does the baby get into its mothers stomach?

(y/n): From an egg. Some creatures lay the eggs, and others, like humans, the baby comes out of the egg inside the mother, and grows, and then is born.

Principle Vanna: Yes, you're right, a baby grows from a mothers egg, but the egg won't grow until it is fertilized. Fertilized by the seed from the father.

She reaches forward and gently squeezes your balls again, causing you to thrust your hips once more.

Principal Vanna: These...

She sucks in a breath, and closes her eyes, as her own hips thrust once more, then she relaxes, and opens her eyes, looking almost a little sad.

Principal Vanna: These beauties, are crammed full of your seed, and when you shoot your load into a woman, you are filling her with your seed. Your seed, that seeks out her eggs, and tries to fertilize them.

(y/n): You, you mean, when I shot my bad stuff... my seed, into Sister Faith, now she is going to... She said she was going to meet the Goddess. I have killed her, haven't I? She is going to give birth to a Sorcerer, and then die. Because of me.

Principal Vanna: Oh no, sweetie. We Talented do not look at it as death, when our divine ovary bursts. It is a joy to finally give birth to a new Sorcerer, and take our place next to the Goddess. If a Talented, or any Sorcerer, dies without giving birth to her replacement, then that is a tragedy. But when we pass on our power to our divine child, our new daughter of the Goddess, then our life has gone full circle, and our purpose has been fulfilled. You haven't killed her, you have helped her take the next step. And if your seed has fertilized her divine egg, then you will have fathered a new Talented. And I'm sure she will be quite remarkable. You should be proud, not sad.

You are still not quite sure how to take this, and thinking that you may have a daughter born, that doesn't even know you.

Principal Vanna: You're worrying about the fact you might have a daughter born? Don't. She will be a Talented, and will have everything. You will be honored for fathering her, and she will know you are her father. And, you will probably have many many more. Every Talented is going to want a part of this, including me. Closer to the end of the year, I am going to be inviting you back here, and I am going to rock your world. I will fuck you like you've never been fucked before.

She sighs, and gets up, going back over to the window seat, then sits, just staring ahead.

Principal Vanna: You don't know how hard it is for me to not take you right now.

You really wouldn't mind if she did take you right now, and you are thinking of telling her that when there is a knock at the door.

Principal Vanna: Come in.

The door opens, and a serving girl comes in, carrying a tray of food. The serving girl looks at you, and goes bright red, and nearly drops the tray.

_Shit._

You had got so comfortable around Principal Vanna with your manhood standing to attention, that you had forgotten about it, and the serving girl is just standing there frozen, her mouth agape, and you half expect her to start dribbling. You try to cover up as best as you can, but there isn't much you can do.

Principal Vanna: Yes, girl, he has the most monstrous manhood you will ever see. Get a good look, because he is off limits to you and all of the other serving girls. Make sure you tell them that. Now stop drooling, and put our lunch on the table.

Serving girl: Oh, er, yes Ma'am.

She rushes over to the table, and puts the tray down, but then looks back at you, her eyes glued to your manhood.

Principal Vanna: Thank you, that will be all.

Serving girl: Y-yes.

The girl stumbles out of the room, still looking back at you, and as soon as she closes the door, the Principal lets out an amused laugh.

Principal Vanna: That is exactly what I was telling you. That poor girl was dripping. Now, I have told you that sex is fun, and you should enjoy yourself, but I want you to resist sleeping with the serving girls. You can fuck every Talented in the school if you like, but stay away from the serving girls.

You instantly think about Felicity and Wendy, and can't help feeling a little disappointed.

(y/n): Why is that?

Principal Vanna: Well for starters, the poor things will have no resistance to your charm at all. Other than that, I can't afford for half my staff to become pregnant during the year. Talented girls can only become pregnant in a small window once every year. For normal humans, that window opens every month. A Sorcerer knows when she can get pregnant, and hopefully, she will be sensible enough to avoid it.

(y/n): Okay.

Principal Vanna: Good boy. Now, the cook has prepared me a new meal, that she is very proud of, that she says you taught her, and I want you to share it with me. But before then, we had better resolve your little problem.

Your heart skips a beat, as the Principal climbs down from her window seat, and walks over to you, unclipping the front of her bra as she comes. Her breasts are beautiful, and her nipples jut out, begging you to pinch them, to kiss them, to suck them.

(y/n): Principal Vanna.

Principal Vanna: Shhh. You just relax and leave it all to me.

She walks up in front of you, eases your legs part, and kneels down between them. She takes one large breast in each hand, and presses them around your manhood. They feel so soft, and then that beautiful face is moving in and Principal Vanna takes the head of your rod into her mouth.

(y/n): Ahh.

She starts to suck, her saliva running down your length, then she starts to rub her breasts up and down. She goes ever so slowly, and you start to thrust your hips in time to her movements. She sucks on your head, as you force it into her mouth over and over again, then she pulls away and licks all around it, slurping, as more saliva runs down. The Principal seems to be enjoying it almost as much as you are.

_Ahh. I'm really going to love sex. So many ways to bring me release._ _Ahh._

The Principal is moaning, and she attacks your head viciously with her tongue, then she thrusts her head down on you, pushing you deep into her mouth.

(y/n): Ahh, Principal.

She pulls her head up again, and smiles at you, her breasts still running slowly up and down your full length.

Principal Vanna: Just call me Vanna, sweetie.

(y/n): Ahh, it feels so good, Vanna.

You need her to speed up, but she continues to go slowly, then she thrusts her head down on you again, banging your head against the back of her throat. You moan and thrust your hips, and she finally starts to speed up, forcing you deep into her throat again and again. You slide your fingers into her hair, and move your hands with her, as her head goes up and down. You let out another moan, as she goes faster and faster, and you don't know how much longer you will last.

(y/n): Ahh, Vanna, it's coming. My seed is coming. AHH.

Her head is going really fast now, ramming down on you, and she lets go of her breasts and makes Alteration runes with her fingers. Her breasts start moving by themselves, faster than ever, her hard nipples brushing up and down your abdomen, as your whole length is being stimulated. She is using magic so her breasts can rapidly excite your entire manhood, and you can last no longer.

(y/n): AHH, VANNA.

You buck your hips, and blast, your 'seed' ripping out of you. You expect Vanna to gag, and stuff to come pouring out of her mouth, but she must be using magic to aid her there too, as she doesn't even swallow, as your seed floods down her throat. You pump and pump, and each time the Principal takes your torrent down, until you relax, totally spent. Principal Vanna starts to suck really hard on your head, and uses her hands to work any residue of your seed from your manhood. You suck in a breath, and stroke Vanna's beautiful face, until she lifts her head up and smiles at you.

(y/n): Wow.

Principal Vanna: Wow is right. I knew you came with a super load, but wow.

She pats her belly, and looks at you in wonder.

Principal Vanna: You are something special.

She stands up in front of you, and you can see a dark, glistening patch on her panties. You reach forward and rub the area, and she lets out a moan, and gently eases your hands away.

Principal Vanna: You better not do that sweetie. I'm barely maintaining control as it is.

(y/n): Sorry.

Principal Vanna: Don't be sorry, sweetie. I very much want you to do it, and I am going to have you come back here before the end of the year, and you are going to be fucked harder than you have ever been fucked. After today, I may not last that long, so I just might have to have you come back before then. I will just have to introduce you to the joys of anal sex. It's not what I really need from you, but it should be able to bide me by until I'm ready to take your seed into my womb.

(y/n): But... but I really like you. I don't want you to move on to the Goddess.

Principle Vanna: Oh, sweetie. You are just so precious. I have been on this earth for over five hundred years, and my time is near. The Goddess has seen fit to send you to me, so...

(y/n): I won't do it. I wont fill you with my seed. You can have that anal sex you talked about, as often as you like, but I wont do the other until I graduate. That's four years, isn't it? You will just have to last that long.

Principal Vanna comes forward, puts her hands on your cheeks, and pulls you in to a passionate kiss. Her tongue plunges into your mouth, and you start to use your own tongue, before thinking of Daere. You regretfully push her away, and give her an apologetic smile.

(y/n): Sorry. I can't do that. I have a girlfriend.

Principal Vanna puts her head back and laughs, making her face look even more beautiful, then she brushes your cheek with her finger tips, and gives you a tender smile.

Principal Vanna: Oh Sweet thing, if you have a girlfriend, you really shouldn't have been doing any of this.

_Oh shit._

You hadn't even thought about that. Nurse Vicky had convinced you that she was just curing your perversion problem, and you hadn't even considered that 'making love' was something only to be done to girlfriends.

_It's so obvious. She will never forgive me._

Then your mind drifts to thoughts of you doing some of the 'perverted things' with Daere, and you can't help a little smile coming to your face.

Principal Vanna: Don't worry sweetie. I will have a word with your whole class. It will all be okay. Let us enjoy this special meal, and then I will walk you back to class. You have Master Avery for the second half of the day, don't you?

_Please forgive me, Daere, 'cos we gonna have some fun._

**Author's Note:**

> That is up-to-date with wattpad now. I will try and upload here every time I upload there. If you go there to read more, note that the chapter numbers are out of sync, because I don't see anywhere on this site to go preface/chapter 1/chapter 2... so on this site, preface is chapter 1, meaning the real chapter 1 is chapter 2... If anyone knows a work around for this, then please let me know.
> 
> So, if you have just read chapter 3 on this site, you will need to read chapter 3 on wattpad, as that would be the real next chapter.


End file.
